Magnet
by Irihi B.W
Summary: <html><head></head>The war of the gods ended, but not all is right. A mysterious power compels Zidane to forsake his homeworld for just a little longer to prevent a possible catastrophe in Squall's. "Attract me like a magnet. Even if we separate, we will reunite again." 8x9 *HIATUS please read notice inside*</html>
1. Edge Of My Heart

**Author's Note: **Wow, it didn't take me too long to get back here! *shifty eyes* lol I love this pairing far too much. I debated putting this in the crossover section, but because it relies so heavily on the events of both _Dissidia_ and _Dissidia 012_, I figured it was safe to put here. It also draws a bit from my _Familiar_ fic, but not too much, just little details. So yeah, this is a multi-chap story, but because I'm primarily a _Rockman/Mega Man_ author, don't expect me to churn out chapters quickly (Especially since they'll typically be this long or more). But, uh, yeah, enjoy. ^^

* * *

><p><em>Spare me the asshole comments.<em>

_Spare me the 'I told you so' looks._

_Spare me the grief of being told I was wrong._

_Spare me the pain of saying goodbye._

Storm gray versus ocean blue, a sparkle of water trickling down, angrily swiped away. It was almost poetic, if it weren't so pathetic.

"Is it so bad I don't wanna go back just yet?" he muttered.

There was a clink, his steely crystal beginning its mysterious magic. He didn't have time, and so he reached out, cupping that teary cheek. "We have to. If I retain my memories, I…"

A sound, like a music box beginning to play a familiar melody, and he grabbed black leather almost desperately. "Wait, wait, just one more minute!"

"_Zidane_."

Was one more kiss so much to ask for? It must have been, for by the time he reached those lips, they were gone in a gentle breeze, a feather the only thing remaining in his now empty palms. The music box chimed again, and he knew then he had to give it up and go home.

He clutched the feather close as his glittering orange crystal materialized in his hands and he took off into the sky, where a bright light awaited him. Closing his eyes, Zidane waited for the familiar sounds of home, the smells of home, the memories…

…came in a rush, waves, toppling over everything he had experienced, but Zidane resolutely held onto the feather and the memories associated with it. Dagger's smiling, gorgeous face filled his mind over that of Squall's stoic, steely gaze—his love for the princess choked his love for the mercenary, but he couldn't just let it go, he had to remember, because he promised…

Suddenly there was stillness, and he was frozen, but his soul felt like it rocked against a boulder. Dagger vanished from his mind, the experiences of home and his homeworld friends slowly began to bleed out of him again.

_Wait._ Zidane wasn't speaking, too confused to even form his own thoughts. The voices sounded distant and close up, a woman and a man, a chorus of souls and a single, lonely singer who lost the inspiration to have a song in their heart.

_Something is amiss._

He felt frozen in time, but he could feel it flow over him. It was warm at first, and Zidane almost relaxed. Then it was freezing cold, making him shudder and wonder if he was going to die.

_Your bond will allow you to correct this._ The chorus moaned and a man sternly reprimanded him. _Only you will retain the memories of war, for you will need them._

"I have to go home…" Zidane thought he spoke, but it felt as if water rushed into his mouth and he choked.

_You shall. But I implore you…_ Was that Cosmos, suddenly, speaking to him through the haze of voices? _Because of all you achieved, stop this madness before it grows._

Zidane tried to snatch the memories of home back, but it and the memories of Dagger vanished, replaced by the tragic war he narrowly survived; of the Goddess and God of the polar opposites, of his fellow Warriors and the agony of fighting against his brother in a sick game of pawns and kings…

Of that resolute mercenary he found sanctuary in.

_Something's happening to Squall._ Zidane's mind panicked and he willed himself to move, to _breathe_. He tried to inhale, but he inhaled salty water.

It burned and his eyes snapped open, his body suddenly flailing. He was floating in water, above a black abyss that he had no idea where it went. Panic, fear, isolation rushed at him all at once and Zidane floundered in the water, trying to swim up, to get air.

His hand broke the surface of the water before it felt back down, limp body bobbing with the lazy, uncaring waves.

* * *

><p>"… couldn't just <em>leave<em> him there."

"Don't you realize… danger…!"

"… harmless enough to…"

"Yo… —noa!"

Zidane remembered, briefly when he pretended to be a doctor's assistant, that it was believed hearing was the last thing to go and the first thing to come back when someone went into a coma. He didn't really believe that, but now that he heard the voices floating above him and he couldn't will himself to do anything about it, he was starting to think that crazy old man was right. But when did he play assistant, and why?

"Kinda creep… a damn tail."

That sounded very, very familiar. Did he ever get the luck of finding a group of people where a tail wasn't _that_ big of a deal?

"Someone go wake up the Commander." Oh, what a time for full hearing to come in.

"I will!" that sounded like a cute, female voice.

Zidane willed himself to move, at least open his eyes. Before he did, he got the impression there was an incredibly bright light focused on his face, and instinctively his eyes clenched tightly closed. Gasps all around, cautionary whispers, and Zidane hazard cracking an eye open.

He was right about the bright light, and six people hovered above him, making him feel quite claustrophobic. It felt like he was on a very uncomfortable bed, more like a bench really, and the six heads seemed to come that much closer to him. The one to his left wearing white suddenly flashed a brighter, more focused light into his open eye, and Zidane protested with a sharp cry and threw his hands over his eyes.

"I'll note PERRLA for now," the one who temporarily blinded him said, or at least, Zidane figured it was her. "I put the light away. Do you understand me?"

"_Yeah_, I do, you jerk!" Zidane snapped, trying to make his head stop swimming. He refused to remove his hands from his eyes still, the sensation of being blinded like that making him agitated.

He heard a man rumble about his rudeness, and a stern female told him to calm down. Another question was asked, "Do you know where you are?"

"No." and realizing that fact, Zidane resolved to be pleasant. Considering these people hadn't killed him yet, he wasn't in immediate danger just yet, and perhaps some proper etiquette would keep it that way.

"Do you know where you came from?" the stern female voice asked. "What is your race, ethnicity?"

"Hey, hey, hey," a male, but not the one who was threatening earlier. It sounded a lot friendlier, laid back, sort of like Zidane himself. "You're all asking the questions in the wrong order. First, do you know _who_ you are?"

Zidane contemplated lying, but as he started to slowly realize what was going on, and why, he knew he needed to be as tactfully truthful as possible. "Zidane Tribal. I come from… uhm…" Tactful truthfulness. "I don't know. I just remember my name."

Zidane finally dropped his hands and looked at those around him as he sat up. The woman in white, the one who blinded him, stood off a bit from the bed writing things on a thin brown board in her hands. Another woman with blond hair pinned up stood with her, dressed in an almost scandalous red leather dress, her navel exposed almost shyly with unattached maroon sleeves covering her arms. To his left was yet another woman—Zidane quite liked this set up thus far—dressed in a black shirt and shorts, overlaid with a bright blue fabric coat thing, and had black hair with streaks of lighter brown. Looking to his right stood the two men Zidane had heard—one tall with a ponytail of shiny copper hair, a hat on his head and dressed in a trench coat. The other… was sort of creepy to Zidane, with extremely weird spiked up blond hair and… a black mark on his face. A tattoo?

The guy in the hat spoke again, "Okay, Zidane. Do you recall anything before ending up in the ocean?"

Ocean triggered the memory, and Zidane instinctively gasped for air as he vividly recalled the panic and fear of realizing he was deep underwater when he woke up. The women in the white coat and the red dress went to him, and Zidane shook his head furiously. When the panic attack subsided, he swallowed hard as the voices came back to his mind.

_"Something is amiss. Your bond will allow you to correct this. Only you retain the memories."_ Zidane could figure out what was going on easily enough—this had to be Squall's world. His bond with Squall got him here, with Cosmos' help he wagered, and he was going to meet a Squall that was both his and not.

That hurt, and Zidane slowly raised a hand to his chest.

Immediately the woman in white grasped his shoulders. "Does your chest hurt?" she asked.

Zidane wasn't sure if that was some weird sign in this world, but he didn't like the intense look she was giving him. "N-no, I…"

"I'm baaaaack!"

The cheerful voice from before finally revealed itself as a young woman with the weirdest hairstyle Zidane had ever seen, but its carefree nature matched well with her big eyes and bright yellow dress.

"Selphie," the man with the hat greeted, quite fondly Zidane noted, "Dr. Kadowaki is examining him, so…"

"He's fine," the woman in white, Kadowaki Zidane figured, backed away to reveal the door to this tiny room.

Zidane's heart lurched as he recognized Squall in the doorway, one hand on his hip and glaring at the room occupants. When those gray eyes fell on him, there was no recognition, no well hidden affection Zidane was used to searching for. Cold indifference.

Despite knowing it would make no difference, Zidane still couldn't help it. "_Squall_."

The entire room froze for a moment, and that cold indifference morphed into guarded confusion. Squall stepped into the room, making it that much more crowded, until he towered over Zidane.

"Who are you?" Squall asked, carefully in a neutral tone. "How do you know me?"

"Huh," the guy with the tattoo muttered, "said he only knew his own name."

"Zell," Squall addressed him, and then turned to everyone else. "Irvine, Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie and Doctor… if you'll wait outside."

The woman in blue, Rinoa, left without another word. Zidane noticed a tension between her and Squall, and wondered if maybe she's the one Squall once mentioned semi-remembering during one of the few peaceful moments of the war. The other two women went after her, apparently worried, as the men filed out with questionable looks.

Kadowaki remained, however. "I need to observe him." She said.

Squall sighed, and Zidane recognized it—it was the one the mercenary did when he knew he wasn't going to win the argument. Solace in that, Zidane gazed up at Squall from his bed, marveling at how small he felt when stood over like this. Squall was intimidating to an extent, especially now that he had no recollection of what they had shared once, and Zidane was completely out of his element and into Squall's. Squall had the power, and Zidane had to play this game carefully if he was to figure out what Cosmos wanted…

… And, maybe for a while, find a way to revive Squall's prior memories…

"Who are you?" Squall asked again, eyes narrow.

Zidane swallowed. When he had first encountered Squall, the man was unfriendly, but not unapproachable. This Squall, who regarded him with fierce distrust, was hurting him with every word and didn't even know it.

"Zidane Tribal," he answered. Tactful truthfulness, his new motto.

"How do you kno—what the _hell_ is that?" Squall's eyes were suddenly focused behind Zidane.

Immediately Zidane's tail went rigid for a moment before curling up behind Zidane, as if afraid. For good measure, Zidane grabbed it and pinned it to the mattress.

"Selphie didn't tell you?" Kadowaki said, nonchalantly even, "Our guest has a tail. It's real, and functions more like a combination of a cat and monkey's tail. It has the strength to support him, but seems to move more or less 'on its own.'"

The thief didn't want to know what exactly she did to him while he was out cold, so he ignored her. Squall eyed Zidane's twitching tail for a moment before his eyes regained contact with Zidane's.

"How do you know me?" Squall asked.

He was at a loss to answer this without sounding insane. "I…" Zidane looked at the woman who seemed to be recording every word he was saying. "I don't know. I just… do?"

Without looking away, Squall addressed Kadowaki, "Who found him?"

"Rinoa," Kadowaki replied, "Said she was on the second floor balcony when she saw his body floating in the water."

Squall frowned visibly at the mention of Rinoa. "Doubt you're Estharian in any make," he muttered to Zidane. "Where—"

"He has stated he doesn't remember," Kadowaki cut in. Squall glared at her, but Zidane was thankful she seemed to be the boss of the place and was on his side. "Other than amnesia, he checks out. Why don't you question him somewhere else, Squall, in case there is an emergency and we need this room?"

Squall scoffed, but Zidane caught her looking at him. The blond saw that look numerous times—Bartz gave it to them when he was subtly giving them a chance to be alone. She saw through his façade, something Zidane found himself slipping a lot when it came to Squall, and was giving him the chance to explain to the mercenary without the suppressive feeling of others.

"Fine," Squall went for the door, and Zidane scrambled after him. The blond froze when he only now realized he wasn't in his usual clothes, instead clad in a weird, light gown thing.

An indignant noise escaped Zidane as he looked down at himself, also realizing his hair was loose. Looking around, he caught site of his usual attire and practically threw himself at it as Squall was turning around.

The mercenary frowned a bit, but he and Kadowaki left him in the room to presumably change. Quickly Zidane threw off the gown and got into his clothes, but he knew immediately his weapons were gone. Miffed, but understandable, Zidane emerged from the robe comfortably clad in his cold somewhat damp clothes; his hair was left loose, however, as his usual ribbon was gone and he saw nothing helpful in the room. He'd just have to deal with it.

Kadowaki was a mind reader, Zidane was beginning to think, when she immediately said, "Your weapons have been transferred to a few SeeD members for safe keeping. If the Commander," she looked at Squall, who scowled, "decides you're harmless, you'll get them back."

"SeeD?" Zidane asked as he straightened his gloves. _And… commander?_ When Squall would indulge him, he remembered his old lover saying he was a student of a mercenary school, not a commander!

"You'll want to hide that," Kadowaki said, pointing to the now freely swaying tail. "Else you'll draw undue attention."

Zidane looked down at the furry appendage, and wrapped it around his waist amongst his belts. The blondish fur stuck out among the belts, but it could be taken as an accessory instead of a limb. Kadowaki nodded, and Squall waited for him at another door that dinged and opened on its own, surprising the thief.

Not a word was said as Squall led him out, and although Zidane was used to that, it wasn't the usual comfortable silence they shared before. It was tense, uncomfortable and, to Zidane, painful; he wanted nothing more than to grasp Squall's hand and walk with him, have a sense of normalcy, but—

Going outside made Zidane freeze, his senses going haywire as he registered his surroundings. The hallway was just a covered walkthrough, the outside and bustling of others temporarily shocking him. Several young people, a lot dressed in what seemed to be a uniform, walked outside in a courtyard that smelled of fake and real plants, dust and… metallic-like things?

Zidane had to sprint to catch up to Squall, who kept striding on. The tense silence was broken as Zidane looked around, fascinated by the new things. He remembered little of his homeworld, but he knew it was nothing compared to this.

The covered walkway ended and they entered a huge building, reminding Zidane of a palace. People gave him strange looks as they walked by, but none said a word to him, only waving or greeting Squall when they came close. As their walkway joined a larger, circular one, Squall finally paused and seemed to think.

Zidane's awe-filled stares went on as he looked around, the huge fountain commanding his attention with its strange foliage and stone carving. People of varying ages milled around, a few not dressed in the common uniform. It was like stepping into a small village… but all in one building! Turning his eyes upwards, Zidane saw more walkways and a few peoples' heads as they passed.

Zidane turned to look when he caught Squall muttering, "Xu'll grill him to death if I take him to the bridge… for now…" suddenly the mercenary looked at him, and caught staring, Zidane looked away. "Let's go."

Veering to the left, Zidane walked slightly behind Squall, still taking in his surroundings. Several branching paths went off the circular one, glowing signs naming the ending destination. A "quad" and "cafeteria" caught Zidane's eye, but the words were borderline foreign and he dismissed them, instead focusing on the colorful patterns of the walls and floor.

They suddenly turned down a corridor marked 'dormitory' and paused at a split. One door automatically opened upon their approach, but Squall instead went for the door that remained closed. He took something out of his pocket, a card it seemed, and ran it through a black box on the door frame. It beeped, making Zidane jump, and flashed a green light three times before it opened.

Zidane studied the door quickly as he went through, but knew he'd have to really stare at it if he needed to break in at some other time and learn how it worked. He followed Squall through more hallways, closed doors like the one they passed through initially dotted the walls to the left and right side.

Finally approaching a door marked with the number 89 and _SeeD Dorm_ written across the top, Squall once more used the card from before in the little black box. When it flashed green, he stepped aside and looked at Zidane pointedly.

The thief entered first, surprisingly not at all on guard. Even if this wasn't his usual Squall, it was still Squall… and Zidane felt safe regardless.

The room was obviously Squall's living space, and a pretty nice one at that. A decent sized room with a long, cushioned chair greeted Zidane's sight; it was set in front of a large box, sitting on a table. A long coffee table was positioned in front of the long chair, a few generic baubles on top of it. Other than that, the place was rather bare. An opening in the wall led to what could have been a kitchen, with a closed door on the other end.

Squall shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on a hook near the front door as Zidane looked around, his tail unwinding from his waist and swaying in the air nonchalantly. Something about it made Squall pause and stare for a moment, a sort of 'should know' feeling edging his mind.

Suddenly Zidane turned to him, and the look made Squall jerk back a bit. He had seen those blue eyes before.

"So you remember nothing," Squall started, right into business to erase the familiarity.

Zidane bit the inside of his cheek, not sure how to respond. He'd have to tell Squall eventually, but how did he explain it without being written off as crazy and dumped outside in a foreign world?

"It's hard to explain," what a way to start; so cliché it made Zidane internally wince. "Have you… recently, have your friends claimed you've disappeared for a while?"

Squall stared at him, and then frowned severely. "If so?"

Zidane wasn't sure if that was Squall's way of avoiding saying yes, or if he was baiting the thief, but he took the lead given. "And even if they claim so, you don't recall."

"Maybe."

Zidane took a deep breath, even added a timid twirling of his loose hair to further his innocent appearance. "I—"

Suddenly a sort of chime like sound went through the room and Zidane jumped, bringing his hands up and getting into a fighting position. His tail swished angrily as an unfamiliar voice suddenly seemed to fill the entire building.

"_Squall, Squall! Please report to the bridge immediately!_"

"What the hell is that?" Zidane asked, eyes darting around as if expecting something to jump out at him.

Squall stared for several seconds before slowly answering, "The intercom system."

Zidane froze, even his tail, for a few seconds before dropping the fighting stance and adopting a confused expression. "A… what?"

_He doesn't know what an intercom is._ For some reason, Squall was both incredibly shocked and expecting such. _He was surprised at the automatic doors. Confused at the auto-lock mechanisms. Wherever he's from, there is no technology._

What a drab place that must be. Squall glanced around for a moment, then sighed that resigned sigh of his. If he was summoned, he was summoned.

"Stay here," Squall instructed, grabbing his jacket off the hanger.

Zidane immediately began to… pout? "Let me come with!"

"No."

Typically, if this were his Squall, Zidane would continue to argue until he got his way. But that single word held a coldness, a power, Zidane was not used to being used against him and it made him fall silent. He knew this wasn't his Squall, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

At the crestfallen look, Squall did soften his tone a touch as he went on, "When I get back, you'll tell me what you know of my disappearance. From there I'll decide what to do with you."

Zidane nodded numbly, watching Squall leave the room. The door closed behind him, clicked softly, and Zidane listened to his footsteps fade down the hall. A second later, the little black box on the door flashed red, and something about it made Zidane wary. Flashing red lights weren't a good sign…

Zidane tested the door, walking up to it. When it didn't budge, he planted his hand against it, and then rattled the little black box.

He was locked in.

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Commander!" Quistis earned a healthy glare in response to that, so she took it as a sign things went well with the stranger. "Oh, don't be that way, Xu and I just made your job a bit easier by assigning duties. Xu'll take care of supplies and help Dr. Kadowaki; you just focus on destination and battle plans. How's that sound?"<p>

Squall crossed his arms and glanced away. "Fine."

Xu offered a smile, one Squall could tell she used just for show. She was always one for the 'perfect SeeD' appearance. "Alright, I have some reports for you already. FH is officially finished fixing the Garden—they taught Nida all the do's and don'ts and he'll pilot it."

Nida turned from the fin-like thing he was standing in front of and saluted. "Let me know when you want to go."

Squall dropped his arms and looked back at them, and Quistis could already tell he wasn't really paying much attention if the faraway look in his eyes was any indication. "Fine."

"Any suggestions on where we should go?" Quistis edged.

Xu tapped her chin a few times before speaking up, "Hey, why don't we go back to Balamb? We don't know what's happened since we left. Besides, it may be the Galbadians next target; it's a harbor town, just like FH."

The ex-instructor nodded, turning to her former student. "What do you think, Squall?"

Squall seemed to think over it for a moment, then offhandedly shrugged one shoulder. "Seems good as any." At the looks he was given, Squall added, "And I'm sure many students would want to assure their families."

An odd remark, but it seemed to settle the group down, so Squall went with it. "We're taking off," Squall directed, looking at Nida and making the pilot SeeD squirm in his uniform. "Destination, Balamb. Announce the departure."

Quistis couldn't help but admire how well Squall went into the leader role, smiling as Nida confirmed the order and turned on the intercom.

"May I have your attention please," Nida said into the microphone. "This is the bridge. The Garden will be leaving FH shortly; please prepare for departure. Take off may have some turbulence, so be sure you're in a safe area. Our destination is Balamb, and should all go well, estimated time of arrival is two days constant sailing. I will now hand the mic over to our leader, Squall."

Immediately Squall scowled. "A speech…? Forget it. Cut the mic!"

Nida was grinning as he turned the intercom system off, the women with them nearly dissolving into giggles. Squall's scowl grew, and he turned back toward the lift with a sharp about face.

"I'm going to my room," Squall said. "You know how to get a hold of me if you need me."

"Wait up," Quistis followed the SeeD to the lift, and after they were back on the Headmaster's floor she said, "So how is our guest?"

Squall gave her a sidelong glance as they walked toward the main elevator. "I was still questioning him when you called me."

Quistis noticed the miffed tone, but didn't take offense. She casually brushed her long, blond bangs behind her ear, recalling where Squall was intending to go now. "You stored him in your room?"

"Kadowaki wanted us out of the infirmary." _And where else am I going to put a freak with a tail?_ Squall hit the down button, and the two boarded when the doors opened.

"Tail aside, he seems fairly normal," Quistis shrugged as the elevator doors closed, and Squall hit the appropriate button. "Cute kid, though. What is he, thirteen?"

Squall leaned against the elevator wall as it lazily moved to the bottom floor, wishing she'd had left him alone. "I don't know, don't really care."

Quistis either didn't hear that or pretended she didn't, because she continued to muse, "Than again, those weapons of his, primitive as they are, are rather impressive. Maybe he's just short… Who knows, Squall, maybe he's a SeeD of another Garden, but a mission went awry. Mutations aren't common, but they happen."

"Kadowaki would be delighted to hear that, I'm sure," Squall muttered. "Irvine would have recognized him if he were Galbadia Garden SeeD, and Selphie knew practically everyone from Trabia Garden. The White SeeD, maybe, but then he'd be in their uniform if he were on their ship, and it doesn't explain how he ended up in the ocean near our particular Garden when they left us so long ago."

Quistis appreciated him thinking over this, like a leader should. Her subtle grooming was working—who said she couldn't be an instructor? "Well, he's obviously a fighter. I guess as he fights, he might get his memories back."

_Getting memories back by fighting?_ How absurd, but Squall didn't say anything. Memory loss by amnesia rarely came back, and if loss by GF use, as the GF critics say…

That brought another thought to Squall, and before the elevator dinged their arrival to the ground floor, he asked, "Did he come with any magic or GF junctioned?"

"Oh!" Quistis crossed her arms, looking a little contrite. "I was going to bring that up, but I totally forgot. Kadowaki said he isn't able to junction at all—he can't even be taught it."

_Proof he isn't a SeeD._ Squall noted. Still, with some basic training, _anyone_ could junction a GF into their mind-space, as well as draw magic. So why not him?

"She said she'd look over the x-rays and MRI's more closely, but she might steal him later for more, knowing her," Quistis said offhandedly as they descended to central stairs. She knew they were going to part ways, and so said her farewell, "Don't be too hard on the boy. I don't wanna try and think of how he ended up with amnesia and floating in the ocean."

Squall didn't say anything as she walked away, staying at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed and looking deep in thought. _No knowledge of basic technology, wields basic weaponry, unable to junction. How has he managed to survive?_

And that wasn't even touching the fact Zidane knew of Squall's so called disappearance.

That made the mercenary frown and he started toward his dormitory. Everyone claimed he had said he'd taken a mission and went missing for days with no way of communication, and when they found him outside of Garden, he had no recollection of any sort. Yet the way his comrades responded, it wasn't some twisted joke—Squall had to have gone somewhere, his memory tampered with.

"_I guess as he fights, he might get his memories back."_

That phrase in itself tugged at Squall's mind. Something about it felt familiar, like an important fact he had disregarded.

When the door to his dorm opened, Squall found himself staring down at Zidane messing with the locking mechanism. The blond gaped up at him from his bent over position near the door, eyes wide in the obvious 'oh shit I got caught' expression—Squall knew it by heart; he'd seen it so many times.

_Have I?_

"I…" Zidane started.

Squall wouldn't get to hear his excuse—the entire Garden lurched as it finally left its temporary dock in FH, and Zidane was completely unprepared for the sudden movement. He flailed about a bit, grabbing onto the closest stable object and wrapping arms and tail about it. That object was Squall, and he barely kept his footing by grabbing the door frame and cradling Zidane's head against his stomach.

When the Garden finally stabilized and the two ceased rocking uneasily, Squall let out an irritated breath as he looked down. Zidane slowly raised his eyes, but other than that, didn't move.

"You can let go." Squall commented, even though he himself still had an arm around the smaller male.

Zidane waited a few moments, as if absorbing what was said, before he slowly pulled away; Squall dropped his arm from Zidane, and the bright blond fur caught his eye. Zidane's tail was wrapped firmly around his arm, and seemed to have no intention of letting go.

The blond followed Squall's eyes, and with a light flush, released Squall's arm and fled into the room out of what Squall assumed was embarrassment. The mercenary followed him in, again removing his jacket and hanging it up, finding Zidane sitting forlornly on his couch.

"So…" Zidane smiled, and even Squall noticed it was forced. Something about what just happened bugged him. "Why'd you lock me in?"

"Safety," and that was all Squall was going to admit.

"I guess we pick up where we left off?"

_Pick up where we left off._ Why did it seem like Zidane had said that to phrase to Squall before? The brunette frowned mentally and shoved the thought aside—it was a common phrase, he was fairly sure someone else said it to him recently.

Squall stood over Zidane, again taking the position of higher power, and Zidane respectfully let him have it. While alone, the blond both thought over his situation and tried to figure out the lock, but in any case he came to the conclusion to get his job done and go home. This world wasn't his, this Squall wasn't his, and the sooner Zidane completed whatever it was Cosmos wanted and left, the better he was, and less pained. It seemed like the best way to go about this was to get everyone to trust him until he figured out the job, and if that meant swallowing his pride and playing the part, well, Zidane was a fairly good actor.

"You know about my disappearance," Squall said. "So tell me."

Zidane's tail thumped on the couch in an agitated manner, but he couldn't lie, not to those stormy gray eyes. "You have to let me tell the whole thing, and have an open mind."

"Done." It was said the eyes were the windows to the soul, and Squall's were piercing beams of superiority Zidane couldn't help but yield to. He always did like how Squall managed to both tame him and drive him wild…

The blond inhaled, waited a few seconds for any possible interruptions, and began his crazy, stupid story, "It all starts with a pretty lady named Cosmos and a crazy guy named Chaos…"


	2. Burning Passion

"You're _insane_."

"What happened to being open-minded?"

Squall ceased his pacing and threw his hands up into the air. "I was expecting conspiracy theories, murder plots and druggings. Now you're telling me a pair of _Gods_ picked me out my world and threw me into another to fight for them?"

Zidane's tail was drooping as he muttered, "It was just Cosmos picking you."

"I don't care _who_ did," Squall's frown was severe. "Separate worlds? Really, _this_ is what you came up with?"

Zidane bit the inside of his cheek, unsure of how to proceed. He had hoped the explanation would trigger Squall's memory just a bit, just enough, to be believed. Of course, this is assuming his memory was suppressed… not entirely erased. By the glare, Zidane would have to assume the entire ordeal—including _them_—had been obliterated from Squall's memory. Such a revelation hurt like hell, but maybe it was for the best, anyway.

The blond rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I told it like it is—"

Squall's eyes narrowed as he cut off Zidane, "If it's true, why are you here? Why do _you_ remember?"

This was just going to make Squall angrier, but Zidane couldn't lie about this. "Cosmos—I think Cosmos, anyway—prevented me from going home. She said something was wrong, and that 'because of all I achieved' and our bond, I was chosen to come fix it. I retained the memories because she said I'd need them."

"… our bond?"

Oops. Zidane pulled at his own hair, angry to let that slip. "Uh, you and me were war partners." _That's the total truth depending which way you look at it!_ "You, me, and one other, we were a team. Well, all ten of us were a team, but during our search for the crystals, we three stuck together."

Squall's eyes were like daggers as they bore into Zidane's, making him want to squirm from their scrutiny. "And where is this third?"

"I guess he didn't get picked."

"Why you, then?"

"I dunno," Zidane finally bold-faced lied. No way would the truth be appropriate or appreciated at this point. "But I'm supposed to either stop something, or reverse it. I dunno what yet, though, but it involves you."

Squall sat down heavily onto the couch, elbows on his knees and hands cradling his forehead. _Why me? The entire Garden shit, now this._

Zidane hated to see Squall so distressed, but he kept his urges to embrace the other down. The Squall he knew was not one for frequent touching, sometimes only barely tolerating Zidane's clingy ways. The fact they weren't together and Squall didn't view Zidane in such a light now, the thief safely assumed touching would be a very bad idea. So he stayed where he was, looking at Squall, suffering silently with him and waiting for his verdict.

Squall suddenly stood up, Zidane's eyes following him. "I don't have time for this," Squall muttered. "We'll be reaching Balamb soon."

"Is that your hometown?" Zidane asked, getting Squall's attention.

"Sort of," Squall shrugged. "But it is the hometown of most of the students here, so we're going back to check on it."

"Check on it? Is it in danger?"

Brat was sharp, Squall gave him that. "It could be."

Zidane rose to his feet as well, giving Squall his most imploring look. "Let me help," Zidane pleaded, quickly going on when Squall looked ready to protest, "I want you, and your friends, to trust me. I gotta do what Cosmos wants if I wanna go home, and it involves you, so I have to be with you. Let me show you I can fight and be useful. This is a military sort of place, right? I'll fit right in!"

Squall's eyes went to Zidane's tail, and the blond flicked it in an impatient, agitated manner. "I'll hide it," Zidane said. "I think I deserve to prove myself, right?"

"Unless you're a Galbadian spy."

"A who-what-where now?"

Squall suppressed the urge to hit his palm to his forehead—he had been doing that far too much lately. "From what the doctor tells me, you're incapable of junctioning a GF or drawing magic."

Zidane's look was all Squall needed to know what he just said went over his head, but the blond tried to answer nonetheless, "Yeah, I… ain't no magic-man."

"So what _can_ you do in a fight?"

Squall was sizing him up, and Zidane was okay with that. Back on the war-world, most of his comrades did the same, even Bartz to an extent. It made the blond wonder… did they all come from war-torn worlds, just to participate in another war on a grander scale? Possibly, but Zidane didn't have time to linger on that rather depressive line. So Zidane held his hands out toward Squall, making the older man tense, and the thief fought a smile.

"I'm quick with my hands," Squall swore Zidane just _leered_ at him while saying that, "Also…" Zidane caught Squall's eyes and leaned closer. Squall instinctively held his breath.

"I'm a master thief."

"Wha..."

Zidane pulled away, holding up Squall's wallet, chain detached for good measure. Immediately Squall's hand went to his back pocket, and sure enough, the chain had no wallet at the end of it. Zidane handed it back to him, Squall snatching it and attaching the chain.

"So you're quick-fingered," Squall muttered. _So is Selphie._

"You'll just have to take me to see what I really can do," Zidane replied, now letting himself smile. When Squall didn't respond for a moment, he hedged, "After this… Balamb place… are you going to ask me about what happened, again?"

"I'm actually going to ask you now." Squall crossed his arms, giving Zidane his best glare. When the blond slightly squirmed, he counted it as a triumph. "What proof do you have for your story?"

Zidane wanted to scream—how the hell could he prove something like an epic war between two Gods, with them playing the pawns? He already said he didn't know magic, and his own memories were tampered with, so what the hell did Squall want from…

_Now wait a second!_

Zidane jumped to his feet, making Squall do the same in surprise. "The crystal!" Zidane exclaimed. "Our saving grace when Cosmos was defeated, we all claimed our crystals!"

_And he's lost it._ Squall thought.

The blond held out one hand, closing his eyes and searching within himself. If he retained the memories, the experiences, of the war-world and what they went through, _and_ he didn't go home, then surely… yes, there it was, safely within the space between his heart and soul—the will, resolve, the _light_ that defined everything Zidane ever went through. He tried to coax it out, to materialize.

A light shimmered just beyond Zidane's fingertips, slowly coalescing in the air. Squall's eyes widened slightly, and Zidane opened his just a bit.

His crystal outlined in a soft, sunset-orange glow. And then it shattered, manifestation failed.

"What the…" Zidane looked dismayed, shocked, and worried. He tried again, finding that light, drawing it out. Again it outlined in the air, even emitted a soft chime like a music box, but it broke. "My… my crystal won't…"

But it _had_ appeared, and Squall couldn't discount that _something_ was going on. "All right," the mercenary said. "I'm sure there are a million theories to explain this, but I'm going to give it a rest now. I'll let you accompany us to Balamb." _Might as well find a use for him._

Despair over his crystal gone, Zidane gave Squall a brilliant, creepily-familiar smile. Squall found himself rather liking the look on the blond, for whatever reason.

* * *

><p>Zidane spent the two days on the way to Balamb getting to know the others of Squall's group. Try as he might, though, Zidane couldn't quite bring himself to actually <em>liking<em> Zell—something about him just made Zidane want to throw something at him. And if he weren't so besotted with Squall, the blond would have flirted a lot more with the girls, especially Selphie, she was just _cute_. But he couldn't for too long before Irvine started giving him the evil eye, and because Zidane actually liked Irvine (and his hat. Zidane resolved to steal it eventually) he respectfully kept the flirting light. Rinoa and Quistis were free game, though, and flirting with them made Zidane feel better over his own emotional dilemma.

Well, Rinoa _was_ an option, until after a particular comment Zidane said made her blush; Zell had the gall to take him aside after she looked away giggling girlishly.

"Look, man," Zell said, a bit awkwardly. "I'm sure you're only being friendly and all but… Rinoa's kinda taken."

Zidane stared at him for several seconds, trying to see how the hell such a match existed. When he looked at Rinoa, Zell sputtered, "No, no, no, man! N-not me. She's… y'know, Squall's."

And Zidane felt as if Zell just punched him in the face. He looked at the group, gathered at a large cafeteria table, especially at how Rinoa sat next to Squall. Squall was leaning slightly away from everyone, body language telling all he wasn't interested in being with the group, but the fact he looked at them indicated he was part of it. But now that Zidane watched, he saw Rinoa give him glances, smile at him a lot, often reaching over and touching him for some fake reason or another.

_This is a 'duh' moment, I think._ Zidane felt crestfallen, but as he and Zell went back to the group, he tried to get himself out of it. _It's obvious. He was supposed to come back to his world and carry on; of course he'll get a girlfriend._

Although Squall was quite put-off with the way she interacted with him, Zidane noted. He also remembered the obvious tension two days prior, and Zidane was man enough to admit he foolishly hoped they either were on the rocks, or they weren't together, just everyone wanted them to be. But hadn't Zidane made up his mind to get his job done and go home?

"So," the sudden silence and single voice jolted Zidane's attention, and he realized they were all looking at him. Irvine continued, "Zidane, since you'll be with us for a while, we're thinking of bringing you up to the Headmaster."

Sounded like he was being offered like a sacrifice, and Zidane fidgeted. He had to fight himself to keep his tail around his waist, since they were in a public area. "So what does that mean?"

Quistis rested her elbows on the table, her chin in her hands. "He knows about you, of course. The Headmaster's the leader of the Garden, well, politically speaking. We figured since you have nowhere to go, in case you never get your memory back, we can make you a student."

Zidane gaped at her as he comprehended what she was really saying. _You're homeless, so here's a home._ He felt a stirring in his heart, remembering even during the war-world happenings, he didn't know where he belonged… he didn't belong here, but to have a home, a place near Squall and—

—watch him drift further away, get married and have kids, was a very sad life Zidane was pretty sure he'd pass on. Besides, he wasn't sticking around… he couldn't. Wouldn't.

Wasn't tempted. Well, maybe a little…

Before Zidane could speak, Squall cut in, "We have to make sure he's Garden material, first."

What a way to feel shot down, and Zidane went back to pretending to watch Zell and Selphie's Triple Triad game. It was actually an interesting game, although Selphie was whooping Zell in it, and Zidane wondered if he could get Squall to teach him.

"We should be approaching Balamb soon," Quistis said offhandedly as she, too, watched. "It'll be nice to have a change of scenery."

"I hear you," Irvine muttered around a cupcake, his eyes trailing to Selphie. "Although I'm sure we'll be on the move shortly afterwards. What say you, Commander?"

Squall glared, as if willing Irvine to choke on his snack. "I don't know yet."

Those words made Selphie look up from the game she just won, Zell's head thumping the table in shame. "Hey, if you're not sure, maybe we could…"

The chime of the intercom interrupted her, the sound still making Zidane jump to his feet in alarm. Thankfully he sat with his back to the wall, for his tail wrenched free from around his waist and straightened in an agitated manner for several seconds until Nida's voice filled the Garden, making Zidane slump back into his seat, tail back around his waist.

"_Commander Squall,_" Nida called, and Squall frowned severely, "_We need you on the bridge, **stat**!_"

Squall heaved a heavy sigh, and Rinoa reached out to touch his arm in sympathy. Before she could, she snatched her hand back as suddenly, Zidane was next to Squall, blocking her.

"I never been to the bridge!" Zidane said excitedly. "Can I come with you, just this once? Pleeeease?"

Irvine had the humor to laugh as Zidane proceeded to use his best pleading face, Quistis fighting the urge to 'aww' and Selphie openly cooing. Rinoa had a rather comical expression on her face, and Zell was giving Squall the 'don't do it, man' look. Naturally, Squall ignored him and everyone else, because the look Zidane gave him reminded him of someone.

_What the hell._ "Fine. Just this once." _Probably couldn't stop him anyway._ Squall grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair, swinging it on as Zidane merrily followed him.

Why the blond did that he wasn't sure—just the idea of seeing Rinoa touch Squall again made him want to vomit the cafeteria food he ate. Zidane knew he was jealous, couldn't help it, but he thought he was the bigger man in not acting upon it. Yet here he was, just barely unable to keep his tail from twitching happily in the air as he walked beside Squall. _Him_, not _her_, at Squall's side.

He really, _really_, needed to go home.

Squall didn't talk to him on the way to this so-called bridge, and Zidane had gotten used to the cold shoulder. The silence wasn't nearly as uncomfortable, and now that he'd been walking around the past two days, other students included the blond in their passing greetings. Zidane wouldn't admit it, boarding the elevator with Squall, but he was starting to get used to this place. Course, that was nothing to say for the rest of the world.

When they got off the elevator and rode up a second, shorter lift, Zidane couldn't help but marvel at the view of the ocean around them. Land was still a ways away, but the guy in front of the fin-thing looked really agitated by it. When he realized Zidane was here, he looked moreso.

But he didn't comment, merely handing Squall this weird device that Squall immediately put to his eyes. Zidane gauged Squall's mood, not liking how he frowned.

"So they struck Balamb," Squall muttered, handing the device to the other guy—Zidane hazard he was Nida—and put his hands on his hips as he looked at the ground in thought. "Galbadia Garden is also mobile, so they have all of their SeeDs, possibly even half the army, with them."

A woman Zidane didn't notice stepped into his field of vision. "Maybe even the sorceress herself."

The way she said 'sorceress,' and the word itself for that matter, triggered a sudden thought to Zidane. Wasn't Squall's enemy in the war-world a sorceress? A witch who could control the element of time?

"Sorceress Ultimecia?" Zidane blurted. When all three pairs of eyes turned to him, alarmed, he nearly felt like panicking. "The sorceress is Ultimecia?"

"No…" the woman said, very slowly, as she seemed to glare. "Sorceress Edea, of the Galbadian nation."

Zidane still didn't know who these 'Galbadians' were, but he definitely didn't recognize a 'Sorceress Edea' from his memories of the war-world. "Oh…" he glanced away, frowning.

"There's another sorceress?" Nida asked, sounding as alarmed as he looked.

Zidane realized he may have caused a panic, and waved his hands in the air. Before he could make up some excuse, the woman suddenly shrieked, pointing at him.

"_Hyne's left asscheek_!" the woman exclaimed, and her hand snatched out.

Zidane yowled as she gave his tail a tug. He slapped her hand off of it and jumped down the lift, Squall yelling after him as he made a dash for the elevator.

_Why do people have to YANK ON IT? _Zidane thought as he jumped into the elevator.

Watching the blond vanish, Squall whirled around with a glare. "Dammit, Xu…!"

She blinked. "I heard he had a tail, but I didn't believe it! Wow, its _real_…" she rubbed her palm. "Soft, too. Kinda cute."

Squall had half the mind to tell her off, but he calmed himself and took a deep breath. Zidane's hurt pride would have to wait—right now, Balamb needed help getting out of Galbadia's clutches.

"Get us to shore, try to keep out of their range of scanning or vision," Squall ordered Nida. "Two others and I will disembark and travel to Balamb—get back out to sea and dock somewhere safe. We'll call when we need help or all is clear. For now, we're going to assess the situation and deal with it as we can."

Nida nodded his affirmative and began to pilot the Garden again. Before Squall could leave, he asked over his shoulder, "Do you think there is another sorceress, or is that guy talking out of his ass? Er, tail?"

Squall shrugged slightly and left without an answer. _Hell if I know.  
><em>

Back in Squall's dorm, Zidane was angrily pacing the living room; his current lodging as there were no free rooms left. He had yet to actually see Squall's bedroom area—he had been kicked to the couch for sleeping—and, wanting to take his mind off the unpleasant thoughts of wringing a certain woman's neck for hurting his poor tail, Zidane looked at the bedroom door.

He walked up to it, not very surprised when it didn't open. He fiddled with the black box, looking at it, and wondered if a metal pin could slip in that slit and activate whatever it was that…

Zidane immediately pretended to be looking through the cupboards as the main door beeped, and Squall strode in. The blond closed the cupboards, walking around the breakfast bar and frowned upon seeing the look on Squall's face.

"She started it," Zidane said immediately. "I—"

"She'll apologize to you later," Squall cut in. "I want to know who the hell this 'Ultimecia' is."

Zidane bit his tongue, thinking over the choice of truth or lie. Lying kept Squall safe, away from harm and let Zidane do the work, but if Squall found out… but even if he wasn't his, Zidane knew Squall. Knew if he believed him, and if Zidane told the truth, he'd try to do it all on his own. Possibly get hurt. But Zidane could use the help…

No. He had to keep Squall safe. "It was a woman from the war-world. I thought she might have followed you here, but I guess not, my bad."

Squall stared, and Zidane felt his resolve slowly peeling away, stripped by those gray eyes. He fervently hoped his face didn't betray him, that he wasn't melting under that scrutiny like he always did. Zidane half-wished Cosmos had erased that part of their relationship—it'd make this job so much easier! Squall stared for what felt like hours, until finally he broke eye contact and turned around.

"We're reaching land," he said, not even looking over his shoulder at Zidane. "One other along with us will investigate what's going on in Balamb. Since you're considered to being included in the student body and you have prior training, this will be your SeeD exam. Failure will result in you banned from the Garden—success will ensure your place. Your fighting equipment will be given to you before we disembark."

Zidane frowned. "Is this your way of testing my usefulness?"

"Absolutely."

Squall never turned around, but Zidane was fairly sure the prick was smiling, at least a little.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when they left Balamb Garden, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. Squall's world wasn't a crammed wasteland like Zidane strangely thought it would be. While the Garden showed weird machines that he never saw before, the outside still had that fresh, natural feel to it. When his feet hit the wet stand of the beach the Garden had pulled up to, Zidane suddenly felt revitalized, as if nature was a power he could draw from.<p>

Zell stretched his legs as Squall gave firm commands to those they left behind. Because he was a registered resident of the town, and had family there, Zell was chosen to be the third to accompany Squall and Zidane into Balamb. The thief couldn't say he was happy, but he figured he might as well learn to deal with Zell, as he was a part of Squall's diverse group of friends.

It was sort of interesting to see the type of people Squall hung around, Zidane had to admit. It wasn't that unlike the war-world…

A rush of wind caught Zidane's attention and he barely managed to catch the burlap covered package flying toward him. A clatter from within told Zidane what it was, and he eagerly opened it to reveal his daggers, well taken care of. He pushed the ends of the handles together, delighted to see the fastening mechanism still worked—a few practice swings of the combined weapons brought a low whistle from Zell.

"Ya know, separated those don't look that big," the boxer commented. "But stick them together and it's bigger than you are!"

Zidane separated the daggers, proudly twirling one as he grinned. "Just wait til I actually use 'em."

"Put them away for the time being," Squall's voice made Zidane freeze for a second before he sheathed the weapons on his hips, hanging from his many belts.

The trio waved at the Garden as it drifted away, and Squall looked to the distance. Balamb was barely a speck, with Galbadia Garden only slightly bigger. It was risky getting _this_ close, but he could only hope Galbadia hadn't seen them. Zell began running ahead, eager to find out what happened to his beloved town; Zidane also began to run, wanting to feel free—the Garden, as impressive as it was, still was confined space.

Zidane skidded to a halt as he felt a hand grab his tail, but thankfully didn't pull and he managed to stop before it went taunt. He glared over his shoulder more on instinct, the expression dropping when he realized it was Squall, and the tail had happily curled around his wrist as if it missed him… which, it probably did, as much as Zidane did.

"You'll want to hide this," Squall said. "We may run into patrols."

The thief was able to hide a shudder as Squall released the tail and pulled his hand away, the tail almost lovingly caressing his hand as it passed. The mercenary didn't seem to notice and began to run after Zell, and Zidane had to take a moment to compose himself. Squall had the same firm, but careful grip, and that leather was definitely the same.

The trek to the town was mildly eventful, with a few monsters Zidane had never seen before. He had a delightful time proving to his fellow party members his skills—he knew Zell was particularly amazed by his speed once he knocked an enemy into the air, and even Squall muttered a few compliments. But Zidane knew some flashy acrobatics weren't going to impress them enough to keep him around, and he could only hope an actual challenge waited where he could really shine.

It was scorching midday by the time they reached the walls of Balamb, and despite running the entire way, Zidane was amazed to see Squall and Zell not in the least bit winded. Zidane knew he wasn't human by normal standards and long runs did not faze him, but he could only imagine the rigorous type of training these two had to go through to make such a trip and still in top fighting condition.

Sure his tail was secure around his waist, Zidane followed the men into the main gates of the town. Thick, blue stone walls made Zidane feel both amazed and claustrophobic, and the strong smell of the sea and fish, along with what he assumed was some noxious fume of technology, made him temporarily gag. A fishing town typically smelled of the sea and fish, but there was something _wrong_ here.

A man and woman were the first people to be encountered, both frantically arguing with a man dressed in blue and silver armor. The soldier pointed them toward the gate, and the woman burst into tears, screaming about her daughter.

Zidane scowled severely—what sort of man made a woman cry? Before he could rectify this situation by teaching the asshole some manners, Squall approached him first.

The soldier's glare was obvious even with a mask. "This town is under the control of Sorceress Edea!" he barked. "The town is off-limits while we conduct our investigation! It will last for several days! None are to enter or leave!"

Squall crossed his arms, turning his head a bit in the usual posture he adopted when he was thinking—Zidane always thought he just looked coy when he did that—and when he refused to move, the solider fidgeted.

Finally the man in blue spoke again, "You guys look suspicious. What are you doing here?"

Squall only turned his eyes to look at the soldier. "… What's Galbadia doing in a town like this?"

"What do you want?" The soldier asked, an obvious edge to his voice. He glanced at Zell, then Zidane. "Are you residents here?"

"We sure are, man!" Zell butt in, and Zidane heard Squall's irritated grunt. "Residents should be allowed in!"

Zell's brash, loud declaration brought confidence back to the soldier, who turned to him and barked, "It's _off-limits_! You cannot enter or leave. Do you understand?"

The boxer's fists shook and he assumed a threatening stance. "Hah! Do you think you're talkin—"

Zidane grabbed the back of Zell's shirt—he couldn't quite reach his shoulder—and hissed, "Man, shut up, you'll bring them all on us!"

The soldier turned back to Squall, who still looked rather bored. This apparently messed with the man's psyche, and he ventured, "What? What is it now?"

Squall finally turned his head to face the soldier. "You said this town was off-limits…" by the monotone of Squall's voice, Zidane could tell he had a plan. Zell must have noticed also, because he calmed. "… Does that mean we can't deliver a message, either?"

The soldier crossed his arms, and Squall uncrossed his, shaking his head in disappointment. "… That's too bad," the mercenary continued. "We have some info on Ellone…"

"W-what?" The soldier took a small step back in shock. "Elle… wait a minute!"

As the soldier began to mumble to himself, even Zidane was thinking. _Who the hell is Ellone? I haven't seen or heard of her so far…_

The soldier glanced around for a moment, then flipped open the visor of his helmet, brown eyes glaring at Squall. "Tell me everything you know about her! Do you actually know who she is?"

Squall tilted his head slightly. "Kind off… But we need to get inside to confirm something."

By the way the man's eyes were, Zidane could tell Squall got him fooled. "If you find out any information at all, go talk to the commander. She's staying at the hotel!"

He stepped aside for them to pass, snapping his visor back over his eyes. Squall glanced over his shoulder, and rather pointedly looked at Zidane before moving on. The thief had to fight a smile, recognizing that slight twinkle in Squall's eyes.

_That's my mercenary._ Zidane couldn't help but affectionately think.

Squall didn't give any other soldiers milling in the streets a second glance, and they didn't even try to stop them as he led them down the walkway. Zidane caught a woman in yellow pacing in front of what seemed to be a store, and further down to the right revealed a… did this world have trams?

They didn't go toward the 'tram station' and instead went straight down a winding, downward road. A large building caught Zidane's eyes, mostly for the fact it had two soldiers standing guard than anything else. It must have been the hotel (Zidane pretended the sign saying 'Hotel' didn't exist), and Squall went right up to the guards.

"What do you want?" one of them snapped. "If it's the commander you're looking for, I have strict orders not to let anyone through."

Squall put a hand on his hip, tired of repeating himself already. "We have information about Ellone."

"… What?" both guards looked to each other, then turned away. "More rumors?"

The other guard glanced at them before muttering back, "You know what we'll get a salary cut if we let'em through without confirmation."

The first guard sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know… in this army your salary gets cut based on just how the boss is feeling…"

Zell was starting to fidget again as the soldiers continued to banter back and forth, complaining of their jobs. Before Zidane could intercept (why the hell was this kid so damn hyper and jumpy? Zidane wanted to know how he became some spying-under-cover-mercenary-elite-group-student-person) the boxer stomped a foot against the pavement, both soldiers whirling around.

"Yo, listen!" Zell snapped. "We have top secret info! Bring the commander out here!"

Several seconds of silence and stillness (Zidane was surprised Squall didn't facepalm) passed before both soldiers turned away again. They muttered to each other again, and as they did, Squall turned to toss a glare over his shoulder. He turned back just as the soldiers were turning around, and both stood at attention.

"Have some respect for the captain!" the first soldier said. "The captain is currently on patrol!"

The thief mentally groaned. If there was one thing he hated, it was goose chases that weren't going to result in some form of treasure.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set by the time the trio chased a tall, burly tan man from the tram—sorry, train—station and back toward the hotel. Zidane didn't quite catch the guy's name, as Zell was screaming at the top of his lungs, all he knew was Squall went running for him and he needed to follow Squall.<p>

As they ran for the hotel, Zidane didn't feel like he was doing too well at this job—Squall seemed to do most of the work, and Zidane basically played keeper for Zell, making sure he didn't explode or beat up someone because they looked at him wrong. He hoped a fight with this captain person would raise his 'grade' to passing.

At the hotel, the doors were open, and the guards were standing in the streets in horror. The trio skidded to a stop, and the guards looked at them.

"Stand back!" one called to them. "This could be dangerous—the commander's just about to…"

He was cut off by a rather shrill cry of pain, and the man from the station came flying out of the hotel, narrowly missing impacting the second guard. The man scrambled to his feet, and Zidane had to keep from laughing.

"F-Fujin…" the man practically whined. "C-control your temper, ya know? I was patrollin', just like ya told me. I even woke up that search dog, sleepin' on the job, ya know?" he turned to the guards, eyes wide. "You guys help me out here, we gotta calm Fujin down, ya know?"

Zell had had enough. He stepped forward, slammed his fist to his palm and screamed, "_RAIJIN_!"

Raijin turned and jumped in shock upon seeing his ex-classmates behind him. "Woooow! What are you guys doin' here?"

"We're here to liberate Balamb, ya know?" Zell paused for a second, an odd look on his face. "… I mean, uhh… We're here to liberate Balamb!"

Raijin sighed deeply, and Squall frowned at his next words, "Seifer told us to give you a whoppin' if we saw you, ya know!" he reached right into the hotel doorway, pulling out a thick battle-stick. "You two are goin' down!"

_You two?_ Squall drew his gunblade, chancing a look to his left side.

Sure enough, Zidane wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Yeeeah, the searching-for-Raijin part of the Liberation of Balamb was the _most annoying shit in FF8_, ever. I didn't want to even try to make it somewhat fun/interesting in fiction format, because I hate it _that much_.

The coming chapters are the fun ones, oh yes. So sorry for this boring one, but I promise the next will be better.


	3. Flitting Around

The soldiers Raijin recruited to help him out lasted maybe ten seconds each against Zell, who was probably doing the jerkass thing and playing with them before knocking them out with solid punches to their heads. Squall had to handle Raijin himself, which of course was no issue (Raijin never was that much of a fighter, probably why he never got SeeD) but the brunette was taking his own sweet time bringing the man down.

Raijin relied too much on brute strength, which given Squall's better training and slightly smaller frame, he just dodged the jabs and swings of the battle-stick while retaliating with quick, precise strikes. He could have killed Raijin ten times over, but Squall didn't want to kill a former classmate, regardless of how useless they were, and he was highly distracted by the thought of Zidane going _poof_ on him.

Squall risked a look back toward Zidane was, and Raijin let out a howl of triumph. That look was not worth the crack to the head Squall was given and he dropped like a rock to the ground, Raijin lifting his stick in victory and hooting. A second later, Zell tackled him to the ground, straddling his waist and began to repeatedly punch the traitor in the face.

Squall saw stars and lights for a few seconds before he managed to shake off the possible concussion and get back to his feet to witness Raijin throw Zell off of him, already half-way through a Cura spell. How the idiot learned to stock magic, let alone use it or even junction it, Squall wasn't sure, but all of his and Zell's damage fixed right before their eyes. Raijin was dumb, but he didn't really know pain (getting beaten by Fujin on an hourly basis probably helped) and now that he had curative spells, even Squall and Zell's combined strength might not be enough to take him down without killing him.

"What's the plan, Squall?" Zell asked as he bounced on the balls of his feet, fists raised and seeming to analyze Raijin.

"Try not to murder him," Squall muttered. "But you can hurt him all you want."

"I like the sound of that! _C'mere, Raijin_!"

Zell stomped both feet into the ground shoulder-length apart, fists tucked at his waist as he started to tap into his junctioned magic. Before he could unless his planned fiery fury, however, an odd sound like an overclocked gear began to scream from the hotel lobby behind Raijin. Squall recognized the sound—he had heard it several times before in the illegal 'arenas' the students held in the training ground at times.

Squall didn't even shout—he kicked Zell in the side and leapt to the side himself. Raijin whirled around and jumped, narrowly missing a _Zan_ technique as the pinwheel, dagger-sharp edges glinting, raced under him then pivoted itself into the air between where Squall and Zell were. Fujin slid out between the hotel doors, catching the pinwheel and facing the lobby.

She did properly slam her foot into a stunned Raijin's calf. "THIRD." She growled.

"What's the matter," a taunting voice came from inside, and Zidane burst through the doors himself, swinging his daggers in a mesmerizing display. "Not feelin' it?"

Squall had no idea how Zidane got into the hotel without any of them noticing, but that was a question for another time. Now that Fujin was out in the open, and any possibility of threats from within the hotel now eliminated, the SeeD (plus one) had the advantage.

"So you're the commander, huh?" Zell was back on his feet, kick to his side forgotten. "Pack your bags and get the hell outta Balamb!"

Both traitors ignored him, Raijin openly gawking at Zidane, especially the tail. "Fujin, he has a tail, ya know?"

She elbowed him and he gasped in pain. "FOCUS."

"You're outnumbered and outgunned," Squall said, swinging his gunblade down in a neutral position. "Are you still willing to fight?"

"RAGE." Fujin growled.

"Of course, ya know!" Raijin turned back toward Zell and Squall, reassuming his battle position. "Time to get serious, ya know! Taste a _Raijin Special_!"

The man charged at Zell, stick over his head and swinging it down. Zell managed to hop to the side to avoid the initial hit, but the upward swing got him under the chin, tossing the boxer back a few steps. Dazed, Zell fell to his knees, forcing Squall to rush to his defense as Raijin swung again. Wood splintered against steel, and Squall shifted his gunblade slightly and pulled the trigger.

The vibration of the shot, and the bullet slamming into Raijin's shoulder, made the man stagger back, narrowly missing Fujin as she was fending off a flurry of attacks from Zidane. Her pinwheel managed to keep the dagger edges from slicing her, but his speed far outmatched hers, her only choice to parry and try to create space.

Fujin ducked under Zidane's horizontal spinning attack, and as his weapons whirled harmlessly above her head she swung her pinwheel at his midsection. Ribbons of pain sliced through Zidane as she cut his side and back, and he had to fight the urge to vocalize the hurt. Instead he threw his body weight away from her, landing ungracefully a foot away from Fujin's crouched form in a bloody heap.

Pain wasn't new to Zidane—after the first contact, he got over it quick enough and got back to his feet, pushing off the ground and seeming to glide through the air at her. He locked his daggers together and swung the combined weapon at her; Fujin sidestepped the blow, but before she could deliver retribution Zidane's feet hit the ground and he pivoted, one foot in the air aiming for her head. He was too short to actually contact, but it still made her back off, giving him the breathing room to launch himself back into the air, his element of battle.

Raijin kept both Zell and Squall from assisting Zidane, using his own pain tolerance and larger weapon to keep them from rushing the blond. In fact, Raijin was successful in forcing them to back up—Squall was finding this battle becoming drawn out, the only thing saving Raijin was their combined effort to not kill him outright. As it was, however, he may have to abandon that order and issue one for their blood.

Zidane was practically flitting in the air around Fujin, somehow seeming to defy gravity. Although she was a melee fighter with a decent arsenal of range proficiency, Fujin was not accustomed to an enemy like this humanoid creature thing, and it was starting to piss her off. The thief temporarily sheathed his daggers as he flipped over Fujin, and she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders. For several split seconds, he balanced himself upside down on her shoulders, and he grinned roguishly at her when she chanced a look up.

He flashed one hand over her face, and Fujin saw her prized—and secretly stashed—megalixir. Somehow in the aerial dance, the blond picked her pocket.

That was the last straw. Fury infused itself into Fujin's expression and she lashed out with her free hand, grabbing Zidane by the bowtie of his vest. She literally threw him off; barely avoiding him colliding into Squall and Raijin. The men had separated just as Zidane flew the air, and both were shocked when Fujin followed the thrown man.

"_SAI_!"

Zidane's feet barely touched the ground before Fujin was on him, and he only managed to get one dagger back up before she began to assault him with a flurry of swings of her pinwheel. He blocked a few hits, but none had the usual strength to throw her off, and he felt the blades of her weapon cut deep into his arms. The last diagonal slice he couldn't parry and she sliced through his vest and into the tender flesh of his chest.

Squall had seen several companions get cut or gunned down on the field—in his line of work, it happened a lot. He was trained not to panic, as magic and items often fixed most wounds sustained on the field, and Zidane was still standing when Fujin stopped her rampage, even swinging his dagger to make her back off. But the image of Zidane so mangled, bleeding so profusely and gritting his teeth in obvious pain, Squall felt the tension of something in his mind threatening to snap.

_Get a grip!_

Squall was punished for his hesitation—Raijin and Fujin switched targets, and he barely managed to avoid a _Zan_ headed right for him. It arched upwards centimeters from him, still slicing his shirt and grazing his abdomen as it retracted back to its owner.

"We can't go like this, man!" Zell shouted as he kicked Raijin off away from Zidane, who was now sporting some sort of item between his teeth. Raijin apparently really wanted it back.

Squall hated to admit Zell was right, but they couldn't. Fujin and Raijin were out to kill them; they had to fight the same way. "Fall back to me!" Squall called as he backed up toward the main square.

Both blonds sprinted to him, and once they reached him, pivoted around. Squall found himself stepping forward and pushing Zidane protectively behind him, gunblade up as the enemy pair advanced.

"I don't care how you manage it," Squall muttered. "Even if it results in possible fatality, Raijin and Fujin must be put down."

Zell hooted and charged, temporarily tying up both as Squall looked down at the bloodied Zidane. Placing his hand on Zidane's head, he casted a quick Cura from his reserves, and the thief's eyes told him all the gratitude he felt. Squall also snatched the item he picked from Raijin out of his mouth, noticing it was a packaged supplement meant to be given to a Guardian Force.

"Master thief…" Squall muttered.

Zidane grinned. "That chick's got somethin' else on her, although not in her pocket. But I can feel it."

Before Squall could ask, Zidane joined Zell just in time to block Fujin's deadly _Sai_ attack. He flipped, toes of his shoes slamming into the bottom of her chin and making her stagger. As he righted himself Zidane also brought up his daggers, the tips slicing through her suit to form twin vertical cuts on her stomach. They weren't deep, but they were enough to force Fujin to fall back away from them.

Now given breathing room, Squall held his hand out toward Raijin and closed his eyes, focusing. Drawing was part science and part mystical, his brain somehow able to 'reach' toward Raijin and see his reserves of magic. It was sort of a tangible force, a colored wisp Squall could see in his mind's eye. Swirling in a pool in Raijin was a reserve of Protect spells, and Squall manipulated the casting sequence to steal from Raijin's reserves instead of his own to cast the protective magic first on Zell, then Zidane, then himself.

Raijin was too tied up with Zell to block Squall also stealing Curas from him, grunting in frustration as the bruises and fractures Zell sported were fixed by the magic. Zidane's cuts were also all but gone by the time Squall finished, and Raijin's cache of curatives were now dry. Damn Squall and his skilled use of magic! He always was damn good at that.

Squall turned his drawing to Fujin, his brow furrowing at the strange, purplish wave swirling among her own arsenal. He felt her mental barrier start to come up, and he snatched the magic and withdrew just as she put up the draw block. When the magic entered Squall's reserve, the torrent of strength made him stagger momentarily. Drawing Guardian Forces from their owners was always risky, and always left the drawer somewhat disorganized.

But now that she lost her junctions, Fujin slowed down considerably, giving Zidane an even bigger advantage of speed. Comfortable with their new advantages, Squall tipped the balance of the fight by joining, helping Zell with Raijin first.

Raijin took a fist to the face, and as he whirled around from the force of it, Squall slammed the butt of his gunblade handle between his eyes. Blood gushed from Raijin's nose and he dropped to the ground, lying still even as Zell stepped on his back in a rush to get to Zidane.

Zidane had backed Fujin into the hotel again, and she was forced into a corner with several gashes across her arms, thighs and abdomen. Although none were fatal, the several portals for blood to leak out were making her slow and lethargic. Without knocking her out, she knew the freak with a tail won.

"RAIJIN…" Fujin panted. Zell burst into the hotel lobby, bouncing his feet with fists raised; Squall followed after him, dragging Raijin by the foot.

Squall threw Raijin at her feet, and after several seconds of staring at the three, she lowered her weapon. She even dropped it, and Squall nodded, Zidane and Zell relaxing from their battle stances. Squall once more went into his mind, finding his junctioned Cures and casted a few on Raijin—enough to wake him, but not let him move too much; he tossed a few onto Fujin before she passed out from blood loss.

Raijin groaned as he came to, eyes opening and sitting up with a hiss of pain. He saw Fujin's pinwheel on the ground, and groaned again. Obviously angered, Fujin turned to the window overlooking the sea, and Raijin used the wall to pull himself off the ground.

Squall stepped forward. "Are the two of you taking orders from the sorceress?"

Zidane frowned, the word once more bringing 'Ultimecia' to mind, but this time he kept quiet. Fujin fidgeted a bit before whirling around, frowning severely. For a rather pretty face, she sure looked ugly when mad.

"NEGATIVE," she replied. Why the hell did the woman speak so loudly?

"The sorceress has nothin' to do with us, ya know?" for being pretty much half-dead, Raijin had enough energy to raise his voice too, and sound incredibly defensive. "We're actin' on our own!"

"Own plan…?" Squall put his hand on his hip, obviously not buying it.

"We're on Seifer's side, ya know!" Raijin shrugged almost helplessly as Fujin turned her eyes to the ground.

Squall dropped his arm and shook his head slowly. "… That's up to you, but… Enough is enough. This isn't an internal Garden conflict."

"We can't back out, ya know…"

"…NEGATIVE."

Raijin rubbed the back of his head where it still hurt from one of Zell's hits. "Seifer has a lot of followers, but we're his only friends… We're a posse, ya know…?" he looked toward the hotel doors, where he was fairly sure soldiers would burst in any second. "The Galbadian soldiers only listen to Seifer cause they fear the sorceress. Without us, Seifer wouldn't have a posse, ya know…?" Raijin put his hands on his hips and sighed heavily.

Zell stepped forward, for once relatively calm. "If you guys stand behind him that much…" he threw his hands out in a gesture. "Tell frickin' Seifer to stop this nonsense!"

The two looked at each other, speaking at once, "AFFIRMATIVE!" "We ain't no sell-outs!"

Raijin went on with, "We're behind Seifer all the way, ya know!"

This time, Squall looked at the ground, looking a bit lost as he tried to think. Zidane looked up at him, and their eyes met, although the mercenary wasn't sure what he was trying to say with the look.

"Okay." Squall muttered. "Understood. So you want nothing to do with Garden now?" a second of stillness, uncomfortable silence, and Raijin nodded.

Squall shrugged. "… From now on, we're not gonna hold back like we did."

The pair nodded again, fully understanding. Squall turned around, walking toward the door, his mind a torrent of thoughts. Zidane said something to him, but Squall didn't hear it, too busy thinking.

Raijin looked away, comically looking both in pain and ready to burst into emotional tears. "Don't wanna… talk anymore, ya know… Kinda painful…" he sniffled, "Ya know…"

He yelped as Fujin gave him a swift kick to the leg. "WIMP!" She chastised. Squall turned when he heard the thud, and she shoved at Raijin. "RUN!"

Raijin didn't say anything more, and Squall sidestepped as they raced out of the hotel. He heard them shouting at the soldiers, telling them to get out of the town, and he was content to leave it at that.

Zidane wasn't sure what exactly transpired, but he crossed his arms and muttered, "It's kinda sad, really…"

Squall didn't look at them, shrugging at the still swinging doors. "Friend or foe… it all comes down to circumstance. That's how we were raised. It's… nothing special."

The way he spoke made Zidane look at him, worry plain on the thief's face. Squall sounded… confused, conflicted, and Zell even made a face at the tone. Zidane walked to Squall, about to place a hand on his arm when the mercenary muttered for them to go, quickly leaving the hotel and getting out of Zidane's reach. He wasn't sure if that was purposeful or not, but Zidane still felt a little hurt over it. Damn these memories.

_Circumstance, huh?_ For some reason, Zidane thought of his brother, Kuja. He sighed heavily, and Zell came up to him.

"Not our best show," Zell said. "But… this is sort of the thing we do at Garden. Whether or not he 'passes' you, you can still say no."

Of all the things to bring up, Zell talks about that? Zidane wanted to say something, ask why he didn't seem bothered by the fact two people they apparently knew just sided with the enemy, but he stopped himself and thought over what Squall said. It was how they were raised. Zell… and the others, they just went with it, didn't find anything particularly 'wrong' and went about their business. Children raised to be mercenaries.

What a world…

* * *

><p>Squall was immediately made unavailable once Garden was radioed in (actually, the group went to Zell's house and used the phone, which still amazed Zidane, because what the hell was a 'phone' anyway?), going to the bridge to do his commander thing after changing out of his torn shirt, leaving Zidane to entertain himself. Selphie had gone up there to request they go to some other Garden place (for some reason, Zidane only thought 'vegetable' when he thought 'Garden,' and that in turn just made him hungry) and everyone was scattered. He wasn't sure what to do, as Squall didn't say if he 'passed' or not—Zidane thought it was a good move to eliminated the possible element of surprise, and he was the only sneaky one to do it.<p>

He did not want to be kicked out. Fighting with Squall was… _right_, as much as Zidane berated himself for such thoughts. When Squall had assumed that protective stance over him, was sure to heal him… that hand on his head, Zidane had to fight the blush rising to his cheeks as he helplessly recalled all of their adventures in the war-world, in and out of battle. He was still hopelessly in love, and he couldn't help but like it when Squall touched him of his own accord.

Caught up in his thoughts, Zidane didn't notice Rinoa until he barreled into her. She kept on her feet well enough, only pushed a few steps forward as Zidane rocked precariously on his heels until he righted himself. Rinoa whirled around, hand coming up to her mouth until she realized who it was, and she relaxed with a giggle.

"Distracted, Zidane?" she teased. Her eyes ran over him, although Zidane was used to being checked out and thought nothing of it.

Zidane waved a hand in the air, trying to dispel his embarrassment. "Well, can you blame a guy for noticing just how pretty you are?"

Rinoa raised an eyebrow playfully. "You ran into my back."

Zidane's grin was only half-fake. "You're pretty front _and_ back."

"Oh, stop it!" she lightly smacked the top of his head, fluffing his hair a bit. "Where are you headed?"

"That place…" Zidane couldn't remember the name of it. "Kitchen, eating, public place."

"Cafeteria," Rinoa brightly reminded him. "Where _do_ you come from that doesn't have a cafeteria or an establishment like it?"

_Woo boy._ "If I knew, I wouldn't have memory loss," he grinned, turning her focus elsewhere with a, "But hm, pretty _and_ smart. I like it."

Rinoa blushed lightly, inviting herself to walk with him. She chattered about this and that, a place named Timber and something about owls and trains, but Zidane really wasn't listening. He liked Rinoa… or, he wanted to really like her. But since learning of her possible relationship with Squall…

Well, _were_ they dating? Zidane burned to ask the question, but was it appropriate? What if she realized the reason? Women, Zidane knew, had a scary ability to detect when a guy has ulterior motives, and from what he recalled of his time with Squall in the war-world, people here did _not_ like men taking solace with other men. Given the military background of everyone, and his status as a leader, Zidane did not want to sully Squall's name with rumors. He knew, somewhere and somehow, how quick misunderstandings formed and spread.

But damn it all! "Hey, Rinoa…" she stopped talking, and Zidane couldn't back out now. "I know it ain't my business, but I don't wanna cause problems just in case, so… are you and Squall… ya know." Oh, damn that phrase, Raijin abused it way too much!

Rinoa blushed heavily and she shyly pushed some of her hair behind her ear, the other arm behind her back. She looked perfect for the shy-teenager-in-love role right then, eyes even diverted to the floor. "N-no…" she muttered. "He… he hasn't seemed to notice me like that."

Zidane fought the grin. No, really, he did. "You like him?"

"Ohhh, how embarrassing," Rinoa couldn't look at Zidane, turning her back to him. Zidane let the grin break across his face. "I can't help it, of course I do. He's so strong, and handsome, and deep down I know he really cares about everyone. He just has problems expressing it!"

This sounded a _lot_ like a drama, and Zidane wondered if she was serious about such cliché qualities, not that she was wrong. "Well, you're a pretty thing yourself; he'll notice eventually I'm sure."

"I hope so…" Rinoa looked back at him and Zidane managed to kill his grin. "I know that… well, Quistis likes him…"

Quistis… the blond woman; Zidane nonchalantly played the womanizer card, "Hm, she's pretty hot too."

"Zidane!" Rinoa protested.

"Hey, I'm a free man, I can look," Zidane figured this was a pretty appropriate time to let himself grin again. Damn, he just couldn't help it! He really _did_ feel bad about it… really. "But it'll come down to personality, I think. Squall seems to shrug her off a lot, but he seems to pay attention to you."

She looked elated and embarrassed. "R-really?"

_Wow, I'm a heartless bastard. I gotta quit._ "For sure, but hey, if not, I said I was a free man…"

Rinoa let out another protest of his name and briskly walked into the cafeteria. Zidane watched her go, and now having lost his appetite and unwanted company, turned on his heel and went for the bridge. He wasn't ever explicitly told _not_ to go there…

He didn't make it, running into Squall along with Selphie and Quistis. Across the walkway as Zidane approached, his eyes met Squall's, and it was so cliché but is still felt as if time slowed when Squall noticed him, looked in his direction. The commander muttered something to the women and left them, going toward Zidane with a purpose. The thief couldn't resist fantasizing a little, of Squall sweeping him off his feet and carrying him off—damn, he hung around the girls way too much.

Squall looked over Zidane, and just then, the blond realized his clothes were still sliced by the battle with Fujin. No wonder Rinoa was giving him that look… Suddenly self-conscious, Zidane crossed his arms over his partially exposed chest, and Squall actually… smiled? Sort of?

"We'll get you something and repair those," He said, "But we're taking off and going to the mountains. Because of your quick thinking and excellent combat skill, I'll keep you in Garden. Not quite a SeeD, but I'll induct you in as a student, this'll give you access to the rest of Garden and we'll process getting you your own dorm."

Zidane wanted to protest that last bit—although how does one do that without being obvious? "_Oh, but I like sleeping with you. Er. In your room. Er_" or something—but he just nodded. At least he could stay.

"What's in the mountains?" Zidane asked.

"Trabia Garden, Selphie's initial school." Squall glanced over his shoulder at Selphie, who was walking off with Quistis. "It was destroyed by the sorceress… but she wants to go check on it."

Zidane frowned and he felt his heart go out to Selphie. He didn't have a home, but to witness it be destroyed… damn. "You could barely tell, she's such a bright girl…"

"I guess." Squall looked awkward at such a conversation, but then he shrugged it off. "I'm going to my room."

"Is that a signal for me?"

Squall gave him an odd look, and Zidane quickly had to cover it up, "Uh, you know, I can't get past the doors without you…"

Squall had that 'oh' sort of look, but said nothing else. "Unless you want to sit around, no."

Zidane was tempted to see what Squall said if he insisted on going, but he wasn't here to stir old flames, as much as he so badly wanted to. "Guess I'll just have Nida call you."

"No thanks," Squall grunted, and with that, he went for the dorms, leaving Zidane in the hallway by himself.

Zidane was getting tired of watching Squall walk away from him, especially the dull ache in his heart it produced.

* * *

><p>It was going to take about a week of constant sailing to get to Trabia Garden, going across the sea to the Trabia continent and through the mountains. Possibly longer, given Nida was not versed in driving the Garden through mountains and the fact he had yet to ever been dispatched to the Trabia area of the world. Selphie would end up spending her days with him helping navigate once they reach land, and Zidane was fairly sure Irvine would follow her like a puppy. The guy was so obvious, it made Zidane feel better about himself.<p>

Zidane got himself a SeeD uniform while his clothes were patched up, although the jacket was too restrictive, so he oft went without it. Since he wasn't really a SeeD, he didn't seem to get pinged for 'ruining' his uniform, the only thing really bothersome about the clothes were the lack of hole for his tail and how often girls stared and oogled. Well, that last one wasn't so bad, but since Zidane had eyes for someone else, it _could_ be bad.

They haven't had much time and effort in finding Zidane his own dorm, so he was rather gleeful at the prospect of staying in Squall's. At least, until the second day on the way to Trabia…

Zidane had opted to stay in the dorm with Squall for the afternoon, idly watching this 'TV' thing he had in his living room while Squall did whatever in his bedroom. They off and on talked about the war-world, mainly Squall asking the same questions to make sure Zidane wasn't lying. Since the thief only lied about their 'bond' he was safe thus far. But it seemed Squall was getting used, maybe comfortable, in Zidane's presence—he even walked out of the bedroom in just a pair of loose trousers and a towel on his head. Zidane politely didn't stare for _too_ long.

"Seamstress called," Squall said as he toweled his hair dry. "She bitched about your clothes."

"What about them?" Zidane asked, affronted.

"Said they were too outlandish and she wanted to make changes. I think I was in the right in saying no."

"Thank Cosmos," Zidane muttered.

Something else was going to be said, except the door decided just then to open. Both men turned startled eyes to it, and Rinoa herself looked shock to see Zidane present. Squall immediately went back to his bedroom, locking the door behind him, and Zidane had half the mind to glare her out of the dorm. How the hell did _she_ get access to come and go?

"Bad time?" Rinoa asked after a few seconds of tense silence.

Zidane bit his tongue, carefully thinking of something else to say. "Nah, just chatting."

Squall came back out in his usual clothes, shrugging on his jacket. "What is it, Rinoa?"

The girl in blue smiled brightly at him, making Zidane feel a bit sick at just how pretty she was with a smile. "I was just wondering if you'd like to take a walk around Garden."

"I already showed you—"

"That was a guided tour! This time, it's just a walk… you know, just to spend time together."

At this Zidane really had to bit his tongue, and it took all of his willpower to go back to pretending to watch TV. Squall contemplated the request, even as Rinoa gave him her best pleading eyes, and he chanced a look at Zidane.

Rinoa didn't want to include him, but if it got Squall out of his room, she would. "He can come too, if he wants." Bright smile.

Zidane forced his own smile. "Nah, you two lovebirds go ahead." At this, Rinoa gaped at him in horror, and Squall quirked an eyebrow.

Squall turned back to Rinoa. "Maybe tomorrow. I have a headache."

Zidane wanted to half hoot and half groan—how could someone like Squall use such a woman's excuse? Rinoa frowned a bit, but she lightly touched Squall's shoulder.

"Want me to ask Dr. Kadowaki for something?" she asked, concern on her face. She was playing it up.

"I'll live."

Rinoa looked put off from his words, and Zidane got up from the couch and went to her, patting her arm and smiling. "Don't worry," Zidane assured. "If it gets bad I'll get it for him."

Rinoa just nodded and turned, blue sweater thing fluttering behind her with that air of womanly grace. She sauntered out, and when the door closed Zidane glanced up at Squall.

"How does she get in and out of here like that?" he asked.

Squall frowned a bit. "Someone figured it'd be funny to give her my spare card key. She's abused it since, and I haven't managed to get it from her."

Zidane broke out into a smile and held up his hand, a card between his fingers. "Thiiiiis?"

Squall stared at it, knowing immediately it was his spare. How, or even why, he wasn't sure, but even Squall let himself smile the tiniest bit. "Well, since you're stuck here, you might as well keep it."

_Score for the thief!_ Zidane tucked the card into his pocket, and Squall wondered why he seemed so happy.

It was going to be a strange week.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Okay, so maybe this chapter wasn't all action, but I wanna be somewhat realistic in terms of battle and travel time between places, but I don't wanna bog down the story with uneventful day-to-day interactions that don't impact the story much, so if the pace doesn't seem right, I'm sorry lol I was also at a loss of how exactly to describe junctioning/drawing. I looked it up and I felt a little more confused than before I did lol I hope I did a decent job on that. Chapter 4 is gonna be a lot of dialogue (for reasons obvious lol) but hopefully after that we get to the real fun stuff... the best part of FF8, mwahaha. And of course, more Squall/Zidane moments.

Anyone else think Zidane would be adorable/hot (hair down/tied respectfully) in a SeeD uniform? =3


	4. Your Hands

The fourth day of traveling to Trabia Garden was another 'dorm day' as Zidane began to call them. It seemed Squall was still Squall, in that he stuck to routines once he made them; one routine being he spent every third day _away_ from the rest of the group, locked up in his dorm. Zidane wondered how well that worked out prior to his light theft of Rinoa's card key and his own presence, but apparently he was quiet enough that Squall didn't mind him hanging around. In fact, it was Squall who typically started their short conversations, Zidane finding ways to preoccupy himself so not to intrude. The blond didn't know why Rinoa, or anyone else for that matter, figured out that so long as one gives Squall space, he'll come to them. He figured that out a long time ago; although bugging Squall was fun and all, patience really did pay off when off the battlefield and in the tents.

"So," Squall's voice jarred Zidane out of his intense study of how the hell Triple Triad worked. "The whole crystal thing was a sham by Cosmos."

"It wasn't a _sham_," Zidane scolded as he put the face card down on the top of the 'borrowed' deck he managed to get put together. "She knew the only way to stop the conflict was to give us her powers… and give us the hope of the world. That's what the crystals are."

"Uh huh." Squall sat down on the couch next to him. "How's yours?"

Zidane leaned back sigh a heavy sigh. "It's there, just doesn't wanna come out."

"So ten of us got thrown together," and here we go, Squall does his concise summarization again. "Cosmos is at the end of her rope, so she throws us a bone. We all ten go through these stupid trials against Chaos' pawns, get our crystals, only to have Cosmos let herself permanently die. We swear to fulfill her last wish, with a dash of side vengeance, kill our respective obstacle and take down the god of discord."

"Yep."

"So how the hell does the god of discord get bagged?"

Zidane picked up his deck, shuffling it just so his hands had something to do. "The crystals were Cosmos' powers. If you want, you could think of it as her splitting herself into ten pieces. We were all mini-Cosmoses, with our own powers on top of that. Chaos didn't have a chance."

"And the war-world?"

"From what I figure before I disappeared, it was purified and became the Warrior of Light's homeworld. Probably accounts for why his memories never really came back—his own homeworld was twisted til we fixed it." Zidane shifted in his seat, hoping his clothes would be done today so he could at least get his usual pants back. He tried to get a hole for his tail in these, but the seamstress freaked when he did laundry and patched them up. He hoped she left the one in his clothes alone…

Squall rested his elbow on the arm of the couch, leaning his head against his fist. "What was everyone like?"

That slightly surprised Zidane. Outside of names and basic battle functions, Squall showed little to no interest in the friends they left behind. Now, he wasn't asking if they were melee or ranged, or what their tactics were… he looked interested in _who_ they were.

"Well, there was Warrior of Light," Zidane started, knowing he couldn't go into too much detail, else Squall got bored. "We never did know his name, and we all disappeared before he remembered it himself… anyway, pretty stoic guy. Never could shake him, though; he was basically our leader after Cosmos. Took the reins and kept us on track; had to admire his faith. Firion was a worry-wort, especially over Tidus, and he really loved his flower. But it wasn't so much the flower as what it represented."

"He the 'I want to have a world where wild roses grow?'" Squall asked.

"Yep! That's Firion and his dream, but not in a literal sense you know. Other than constantly worrying and being uptight, he was definitely the type who had your back through and through." Zidane put a hand to his chin, thinking. "Cecil was a knight, as far as I could tell, that could use both 'dark' and 'light,' and I tell you, that affected his personality. When he was a Dark Knight, using the dark part, he was pretty depressed a lot of the times. His enemy was his brother, so I can relate to that. When he was a paladin though? Guy ripped the battlefield apart in one minute, and was giving Firion love advice the next. It was kinda funny."

Zidane started to shuffle the cards again. "Onion Knight wouldn't tell us his name, but he was a brat anyway. Smart, but a brat. Had a thing for protecting Terra and showing off, but he was a good kid. Mouthed off a lot, but a good kid. Bartz was… well, Bartz," Zidane laughed. "He was a fun-loving, free-spirited guy. He was older than both of us, but you were definitely more mature. Still, he was an awesome buddy. Lessee… Terra was a sweet girl, you liked her too."

"I did?" Squall sounded a little surprised.

"Yeah, one couldn't help it. She was powerful as all hell—her Meltdown spell seriously melted walls and all—but a total sweetheart. Loved moogles and kids, probably why Onion liked her so much. All she wanted was to have a picnic with everyone." Zidane let himself smile at that. "Cloud was… a lot like you, actually. He was a mercenary, had a sword way bigger than even himself! Had problems with expression, but from what I get, it wasn't so much his job then so much how he came into the world. I dunno the details, but he had a thing about proving he wasn't a 'doll.'"

Squall shrugged. "Bad childhood, I guess."

"Maybe." Zidane shrugged. "And Tidus, jeez, you couldn't get Tidus to calm down. If he was happy, he was extremely happy—if he was mad, he was extremely mad. Apparently, Firion said there was one time he was walkin' and all of a sudden Tidus starts screaming and running across the field cause he was frustrated! A good guy though, all smiles, could even cheer _you_ up."

"What was I like?"

Zidane was about to answer when he paused, even stopping his hands. The question sounded like it had more to it, and the more he repeated it to himself, the more he saw it. Squall was disconnecting himself from Zidane's 'tall tales' and trying to dissect it… still didn't think he was a part of it. Or, barring that, thought he was a different person, too different to be 'him.'

Well, Zidane had to set the record straight, if just to prove a point. "You were pretty much the same as now," Zidane finally said. "You liked being alone, going off without others and barely spoke to us. Sure, you definitely warmed up to us, especially Bartz and I, but it took us a while, just like your group of friends now probably took a while."

Squall stared at him, and Zidane hesitantly put a hand over Squall's free one—a light touch, nothing too sentimental or heavy, of course. "You didn't just change or something," Zidane muttered. "Memories or not, you were still you, just like you are now."

Squall pulled his hand away, but more out of the general discomfort of touch then anything. "I'm sure," he muttered. He waited a few moments, then stood and walked toward a window, looking out into the ocean.

Zidane waited for Squall to speak, drawing on every patient fiber in his being (which admittedly isn't much, but for Squall he'd deal) to keep from asking questions or trying to 'fix' what he said. Eventually the mercenary sighed and thumped his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes.

"I asked about them because I wanted to see if I could remember anything…" Squall muttered. "Figured if nothing rang a bell, you _were_ lying, and I could stop trying to find ways to convince myself it's true. Yet, while I still can't put a face to all the names, each one does sound familiar. Firion's rose, Terra's insecurity, Onion Knight's overconfidence… even your inability to sit still. It's… there."

Zidane dared to hope and he also rose from the couch. "Tell me," he implored, "what else do you recall?"

Squall shrugged. "Not much, still. Just bits and pieces. Bartz had a nasty feather he tried to pass off to me is one of the clearest ones. And you vanishing after… touching something."

"Ah," Zidane coughed. "I fell for a trap."

"And that's something I expect," Squall turned to him, for once openly looking confused. "I don't get it. I barely know who the hell you are, but at the same time I get the feeling I do know you."

"Cause you do," Zidane muttered, looking at the ground before his facial expression exposed him. "You, Bartz and I… we were good friends. Our own little team within the team."

"That's not it. There's…"

"That's a depressing topic!" Zidane suddenly cut in, making Squall go into a slightly shocked silence. The blond held up his deck. "C'mon, teach me Triple Triad, let's stay positive, eh?"

"Positive?" Squall arched an eyebrow, but Zidane already plopped on the couch and started to unfold the portalable Triple Triad board that came with all decks.

He'd have to ask later to get any decent answer, so Squall was ready just to go into his room and ignore the brat. But as Zidane looked up at him, forcing a smile and trying to look expectant, Squall didn't really want to just leave him alone. He was hiding something, particularly painful, and it had Squall's name all over it.

So he sat on the opposite end of the table, opening a small table drawer and withdrawing his own deck. Zidane actually looked surprised as Squall began to shuffle his own deck.

"First, you need to know the rules…"

* * *

><p>Getting his own clothes back was an awesome feeling, and Zidane was unable to resist letting his tail wave happily in the air. Unfortunately, a student happened to have passed by the seamstress' office when he was letting it express its gratitude, and by the time Squall paid for a good two weeks' worth of clothes, partially in Zidane's 'outlandish' style and something more in line with the Garden's uniform, the entire school was abuzz with rumors. Every other step the pair took, a student or four came up to them and pestered Zidane to show his tail.<p>

It finally got to the point Zidane just let his tail go, tired of keeping it coiled anyway, much to Squall's chagrin. And so Zidane marched to the main gate, tail high and waving to all that stared, pointed and gawked, getting ready to go with the others to the ruins of Trabia Garden.

It had taken an extra day to maneuver through the mountains, but the burnt remains of the Garden were finally sighted. Selphie was itching to go, even disembarking ahead of the others despite Squall's order to wait. Irvine, of course, scolded Squall for giving such an order when the rest of the group finally moved out. Squall in turn ignored him, of course.

When they caught up to Selphie, she was scaling the gnarled fence that encased her old school. Using the same net-like thing, the rest followed after her, getting to the top to see her take off down the broken pathway toward the crumbling ruins. Zidane stared at the destruction around him, amazed by the overturned earth and fissures of stone… it brought a memory, unrelated to the war-world, to his mind. As Squall and the group began to talk, Zidane staggered a bit as the memory assaulted him, filling his senses to the point as if he were back in the memory. Fire surrounded him, people screaming in terror as they ran; buildings collapsed and were torn apart, those too slow suffering the ultimate sacrifice. The sense of panic, of hurrying, guilt and shame hit the thief right between the eyes and he fell back.

He lashed out with a hand, unable to help it, and Squall was there to catch his hand and hold him up. Zidane gripped Squall's hand as the others gasped and surrounded him, immediately inquiring if he was all right, what was wrong. The only voice he didn't hear was Squall's, and that was fine, because Squall was supporting him and didn't have to say a word.

After the memory faded, the freshly burning town replaced by the days-old ruins of the Garden, Zidane still held tightly onto Squall's arm with both of his own. He couldn't help but cling, especially when he felt a surge of loss and hopelessness. What was this memory? It had nothing to do with the war-world… a homeworld memory, triggered by ruination in Squall's?

"Zidane," finally, Squall's voice, making the blond look up with wide, glassy eyes.

Squall frowned at the look, and he turned to everyone else. "Go on ahead, I'll figure this out. Someone needs to make sure Selphie is all right."

Immediately Irvine took off, and at the look Squall gave, the rest followed, although Rinoa lagged. She worriedly stared at Zidane, but when Squall once more waved her off, she backed up a few slow steps before turning and racing after the others.

When alone, Squall slowly knelt to the ground, keeping Zidane supported until he was safely sitting. Even still Zidane clutched him, but that dazed look was gone, replaced with one of deep regret and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked, raising his free hand and letting his fingertips brush aside some of Zidane's bangs.

The sudden contact worked, snapping Zidane out of his depressive reverie enough for him to mutter, "I think… I think my home was like this," he closed his eyes, the smell of burning brimstone and the light of fire intensifying. "Destroyed by something, and I was in it… and somehow I survived."

Just like Selphie, Zidane was going into a state of shock, especially since the memory was so sudden. Squall moved his hand to the back of Zidane's head, guiding him over so he could rest it against the arm Zidane clutched to so hard. Zidane kept his eyes squeezed shut, tried to keep his breathing regular. Was that his home or some other place? What happened to it?

Despite the severity of the images, no other memory was associated to it. Zidane felt the shock slowly bleed out of him and he opened his eyes, loosening his grip as he got ahold of himself. He couldn't let a random memory do this to him… nor could he let anyone have sympathy or pity him right now. Selphie needed _all_ of her friends, this ruined place was _her_ home.

"I'm fine," Zidane whispered, letting go of Squall's hand and arm. "Sorry."

When Squall removed his hand from Zidane's head, the blond turned away, obviously embarrassed. Feeling awkward himself, Squall waited a few moments before standing, helping Zidane to his feet as well. The thief muttered another apology and began to run down the path, leaving Squall behind to stare at the hand that held Zidane's.

A few minutes later Squall caught up to the group, witnessing Selphie chatting happily with a Trabia Garden survivor. The way her face brightened with each word, even as she jumped up and down in excitement, brought smiles to everyone.

Selphie's friend turned as Squall approached, the first thing out of her mouth being, "So… you've been looking after Selphie?"

Squall blinked, then crossed his arms. He wasn't sure how exactly to answer, but then shrugged. "Selphie's been a great help."

Immediately Selphie blushed. "Ahh…" she hid her face, and Squall could _feel_ Irvine's annoyance at his back. "That's not like Squall at all!"

Her friend giggled, and Squall frowned. _…Whatever._

The Trabia student looked back at Squall, smiling. "I'm so glad I saw Selphie. I feel a lot more cheerful just talking to her!"

Selphie was all smiles again. "There could be a basketball court in the back. Wait for me there, okay? I want to catch up with some of my friends."

Squall heard a trace of, 'the ones still alive' in her tone, and said nothing more. He nodded and, looking toward where Selphie pointed, began to walk in that direction. The others followed, slowly moving through the destroyed Garden, passing by students and children. An old man, presumably a teacher, stopped them for a moment to ask if they could donate to Trabia's restoration; Squall ended up giving him several hundred gil, as did everyone else, before they moved on.

Zidane stared, unable to resist, when they came by the still embedded missile. He had never seen anything like it, and Rinoa had to tug on his vest to get him to follow them to the court. He moved slower than everyone else, still staring as they went into the basketball court.

Once there and away from the Trabia survivors, Squall surveyed the area before turning to the group. "We're leaving as soon as Selphie comes back. We're on standby 'til then."

All nodded, each going off into a little area of their own. Rinoa sat on the ground near the basketball goal, Zell a few feet away perched on a bench. Quistis stood near the back fence, arms crossed, Irvine leaning his hips against an upright piece of debris across the goal looking pensive. Zidane went to the fence, hopping up to sit himself on top of it.

The thief made idle talk with Quistis, who asked if he was feeling better, and Squall waited near the middle of the court looking deep in thought.

About thirty minutes after their arrival, a round, brown ball rolled into the court. It stopped at Squall's foot, and Selphie raced in after it moments later. A smile, tired but real, was on her face, and everyone looked at her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Selphie said. She turned so she could see everyone, and her smile grew. "Thanks so much for coming all the way out here, everyone."

Irvine pushed himself off the debris, getting her attention. "Cheer up, eh?"

"Thanks," Selphie nodded. She looked right at Squall as she said, "Take me with you when you fight the sorceress, okay? I wanna get even… I want my revenge!"

Squall nodded, then turned his head as Rinoa suddenly stood. "Um…" the woman in blue shyly glanced around a moment. "Do we… have to fight? Isn't there another way? Y'know, to avoid any bloodshed?"

Zell frowned, standing from his bench. "Yo? What the… What're you sayin' all of a sudden?"

Rinoa waved her hand at Zell to calm him. "Maybe someone really smart can come up with a way, so we wouldn't have to fight anymore…"

Zidane looked to Squall, noticing the frown on his face as he stared at Rinoa, who stared back. It seemed to be the usual routine for them, for no one said a thing as they stared intensely. The blond wanted to break the moment, not liking how 'romantic' it could be perceived, but he remained on his perch, silent. This wasn't his world, wasn't his place… wasn't his Squall. Why couldn't he get that point across to himself?

"Squall?" Rinoa broke the silence. "You have to voice your feelings, or else I won't understand."

Squall looked uncomfortable to be put on the spot, but he finally managed, "You were… part of a resistance movement in Timber, right?" at this Rinoa looked away in what seemed to be shame. "Unlike others who are all talk, you took to your weapon and fought. And now you're saying all this? What happened to you?"

Rinoa sighed helplessly, one hand grasping the opposite arm's elbow. "I guess… I'm getting scared. Sometimes, when I'm with all of you…" she looked at everyone, even Zidane. "I feel like we're on the same wavelength, you know? But when the battles start happening… it's so different. Everyone's tempo seems to pick up and…"

She stared to pace. "I get left behind. I try to catch up, but it's no use… How far is everyone going? I can't hear anyone. And when I _do_ manage to catch up… I'm worried. Is everyone safe? Will they be okay? Am I still welcome even if I get left behind? Can we make it back together? When I think like that, I…"

Irvine stepped forward, drawing eyes. "Rinoa, I understand. You're afraid someone might not be there… someone you love may disappear before your very eyes. It's hard when you live your life thinking that way, kinda the way SeeDs have to be. But… that's the very reason I fight."

He picked up the basketball, dribbling it a bit. "When I was about four or so… I was in an orphanage. It was about during the Sorceress War, so there were plenty of kids without parents." He shot the ball, making it into the hoop. "Out of all of 'em, one was very special to me. I really liked this girl… made me happy just talking to her."

Selphie's look made Irvine pause in his story, and she hesitantly asked, "Was it… a stone house?"

"… by the ocean?" Quistis cut in.

Irvine broke out into a grin. "You guessed it… I knew right away, when we first met!"

Both women protested his lack of sharing, and Irvine chuckled a bit. "Cause you two seemed to have forgotten!" he said in his defense. "It just kinda sucked I was the only one who remembered… spunky little Sefie and bossy little Quisty."

Zell's turn to look thoughtful. "Do you guys… remember setting off fireworks?"

Irvine smiled. "Out on the beach… you could see a lighthouse…"

Zell looked astonished. "The lighthouse!"

Quistis' hands flew to her mouth in shock. "We _did_ set off fireworks! We all got in big trouble…"

"If I remember this…" Zell frowned heavily. "What about my parents in Balamb…?"

"The Dinchts must have adopted you." Quistis supplied, and Zell's face fell.

"I… was an orphan…" he shook his head a bit, then suddenly he took on another look of shock. "Oh god, now I remember…! I kept being teased… always getting messed with, by _Seifer_!"

Selphie gaped. "He was there, too! I remember, he was such a jerk!"

Irvine chuckled again, picking up the basketball and bouncing it. "Except for Rinoa, and Zidane… we were all there."

Immediately eyes turned to Squall, who had taken Irvine's spot at the debris. When he noticed them looking, he pushed himself up. "Yeah. I was there, too. Always waiting for 'Sis' to come back… Sis Ellone."

Zidane tilted his head. Ellone, again?

"She was a bit older than us," Squall shrugged. "We all used to call her 'Sis.' All of us we were together, whatever the meaning behind all of it is."

"The one who takes us to Laguna's period…" Selphie muttered.

"She wanted to change the past," Squall supplied. "She must not be happy with the present."

"Well, we should help her!" Zell cut in, once more loud and brash. "She's part of our orphanage gang!"

"You didn't even remember her!"

"That goes for you too, Selphie!" Irvine teased. He looked to Squall, giving him a quick wink as he went on, "We were all fond of Sis, but you kept hoggin' her for yourself, Squall."

Squall scoffed, not even answering that. "This is strange. But I guess, I wasn't adopted because of the way I am."

Quistis frowned a bit at that, and Squall went on, "I guess Seifer was the same. We grew up at Garden… he never mentioned the orphanage. And when I saw him, it never crossed my mind."

"That's so weird!" Selphie declared. "How could we all forget?"

Quistis crossed her arms, one hand at her chin as she pummeled her brain for her memories. "I… don't remember too well, but I was adopted out. Things didn't work out, though, so I went to Garden when I was about ten… Squall and Seifer, always fighting."

"Yeah… Quistis always used to break us up," Squall muttered.

"Yes!" Quistis lit up, memories flooding to her. "That's right! Seifer was the brat who had to be the center of attention, and the fact Squall would ignore him always made him mad. But they'd end up fighting… I wanted to take Ellone's place." She paused, a sudden realization come to her.

"I thought… oh, damn it!" she turned away from everyone, blushing furiously. It was no mystery what she realized and what she was thinking.

"But how the hell did we forget?" Zell asked. "We all grew up together, and even as adults we act pretty much the same, so…"

Irvine began to sprout some theory about the Guardian Force that Zidane only barely knew about, and he couldn't help but tune out that part of the conversation. Instead he looked to Squall, going over in his mind what he just learned. He knew Squall was an orphan… but how incredible, to grow up with the same people one meets at the peak of their lives and re-form as a group. If that wasn't some crazy play of fate, or the gods, Zidane wasn't sure what the hell it was.

"What should we do?" Quistis was saying when Zidane turned back in.

"Nothing," Squall muttered. When Zell protested, he turned to the boxer with a slight glare. "What do you want to do? Wanna stop using Guardian Forces now? Stop using the junctions and Para-magic? So long as we fight, we're indebted to the GF; if there's a price I have to pay for the power to do as I need, then I'll pay it."

"Hey…" Quistis quietly cut in, before Zell could say much else, even cutting off a remark from Zidane. "Do you all remember Matron? Very kind… long black hair… always dressed in black, too. Really admired her."

At this, Irvine lost his smile, dropped the ball. "I hate the fact I remember this and have to tell you all… but, Matron's name is Edea Kramer… she's _Sorceress Edea_."

There descended a hushed silence at they took in this information. Zidane felt for them all… the woman who raised them was their enemy now? The incredible feeling of the group re-forming was gone, replaced by the sardonic bitch that was fate getting her cheap laughs.

"So like…" Zidane hadn't realized he missed some of the conversation when Irvine spoke again. "I understand what Rinoa's saying, but I'm still gonna fight. I wanna stay true to everything I've stood for, and I'm sure it's the same for everyone… it's why I think it's best if you knew we would have to face Matron."

Irvine sat down on the basketball. "You've all heard this before, 'bout life has infinite possibilities. That's such crap, cause sometimes there'd only be one path or very few, and with the limited possibilities I faced, here I am, full circle, with all of you again. Even if a lot's changed, we're together again. Do we fight Matron or not? I say… yeah. We have to. It's kinda… kinda like our right."

"We can't run from her forever," Zell agreed.

Squall turned his attention to Rinoa, who had seated herself back in her corner. "Rinoa, it's up to you. We're going to fight, and I think it's the only way we can move on with our lives. So if that makes any sense at all… everyone wants you to come with us."

All, except for Zidane, were smiling and nodding at her. Rinoa got to her feet, and shyly, she returned the smiles and nodded herself. And so it was decided… to fight they will. Snow began to drift from the sky, Selphie exclaiming happily, and Zidane lifted a hand to watch a snowflake land and melt in his palm. Sort of ironic.

"Let's head for Edea's house," Squall suddenly said. "Despite what truth we find, it's not going to change anything but… I wanna see it. And I'm sure you all do too."

All were in agreement, and when they began to move, Zidane stayed on his perch. When the rest vanished, and apparently he was forgotten, Rinoa looked to Squall with obvious admiration.

"I guess we're fighting… you guys are fearless," she said.

Squall didn't have much to say to her, just managing, "I wish we didn't have to fight, either."

Rinoa nodded and followed the others. Squall didn't move, watching her go before turning to face Zidane. When he was noticed, Zidane jumped down from the fence, crossing his arms so his hands covered his exposed skin from the cold, snowflakes clinging to his hair.

"You know… it was like the war-world." Zidane muttered as he went to Squall. "No one… really wanted to fight anymore."

"That so…" Squall shrugged.

"You'd really give up your memories for power?"

Squall knew that was coming, and the only answer he had was a pessimistic one, "It seems like I don't have a choice, anyway."

Zidane nodded solemnly, looking to the ground and acknowledging Squall's truth. He started to walk past him when he heard a shuffle, but before Zidane could turn, he felt something warm drape across his shoulders.

"Should have worn your uniform." Squall muttered and briskly walked away before Zidane could react. In truth, all Zidane could do was slowly pull the leather jacket tighter around him and enjoy the remnants of Squall's warmth. He couldn't help but wait a few moments, standing there with it, remembering when Squall would give him his jacket all the time.

Zidane couldn't help it. He was still very much in love with Squall…

* * *

><p>"Centra?" Nida asked incredulously. "Even if we go north to get there, it'll take months!"<p>

"No it won't," Selphie protested, reaching over Nida to the control panel and pointing to a button. "You claim to know how to drive, you didn't even notice the turbo button!"

"There's a turbo…?"

Squall rubbed just around the middle of his scar, and despite suddenly learning more about him a few hours ago than he ever did the days they were together, Zidane still didn't know where that scar came from. He wondered, in light of their new bonding, if Squall would tell him if he asked.

"It's an old stone house near a lighthouse," Squall cut in, making Selphie and Nida stop their quibbling. "So I'd imagine it's on a peninsula."

"I'll figure it out," Nida said, glaring at Selphie.

"Tch, yeah, right…" she muttered.

Squall brought his palm to his forehead with a light smack as the two began to argue again. "C'mon, Zidane."

Happy to be away from the arguing, Zidane followed Squall down the lift and to the elevator, tail low and swaying with each step. Since his tail was no longer a secret, all of Zidane's new clothes had to be taken back to the seamstress to be modified for the appendage, much to her annoyance. If not for the fact Squall was now Commander, Zidane was fairly sure she'd stab him with her shears.

"So…" Zidane began slowly as they rode the elevator. "From what I've gathered from listening, ya'll are a military force meant to go after the sorceress… except that sorceress is like, your adopted mom. And she's the one who _made_ this military force. Now she's gone nuts."

"That's about it," Squall replied nonchalantly. "Stop the sorceress, put Galbadia down, and go back to life."

"Think it's that simple?"

"What else am I gonna hope for?"

Zidane adopted his thinking stance, looking at the ceiling of the elevator in thought. "I don't get it," he muttered. "This Edea lady is of your world. What, exactly, am I supposed to do? I wasn't brought here just to help you deal with your world's natural... stuff."

"Maybe whatever it is hasn't come to pass yet." The elevator dinged and the men stepped off, heading for… was Squall leading him to the training area?

Zidane had half the mind to whine. He went there once with Irvine, and he swore never to go back after that giant T-Rex-whatever-they-called-it thing nearly bit off his tail. But Squall was going there with a purpose it seemed, and Zidane helplessly followed.

"Are you really gonna fight Edea?" Zidane asked as they stepped through the threshold, the tropical climate immediately making Zidane sweat.

Squall swung his gunblade, cutting through the foliage and following the haphazardly placed metal walkway. "If we don't, who will?"

Zidane fell silent after that, knowing better than to make Squall question himself. He was a leader now, and he had to believe in himself and his choice. All Zidane could do was support him.

The trek through the training area was relatively peaceful, and Zidane thanked whatever higher power was alive in this world that no giant monster thing came after him again. Squall paused at a large sheet of metal, and glanced around several times before he pushed it aside. A hole was revealed, and Squall motioned for Zidane to go in. Zidane paused, but did as he was bade, Squall following shortly after.

Once Zidane emerged from the hole, the hit of fresh air made him take a deep breath of it. He gazed out, realizing they had gone to a bottom balcony of the Garden, near the propeller bottom even, and looked out into the ocean. The waves rushed by as the Garden sailed, the sound of rushing water filling Zidane's ears. Looking up, he realized the only way anyone could find them was coming through the same entry they came.

Squall leaned his gunblade against the stone rail before folding his arms on the top of it, gazing out. Zidane was just tall enough to look over the edge, and so he opted to turn and lean his back against the railing, hands in his pockets. Where were they? If Squall wanted to talk to him privately, they'd just go to their room as always.

Zidane fought a blush. _Squall's_ room, not _their_ room.

"What aren't you telling me, Zidane?" Squall's voice incised his embarrassment, and when the blond looked at him, Squall was still gazing out. "Something doesn't click right with your story and what blurry memories I'm recovering."

"What do you mean?" Zidane's heart was quickening. He hoped the splashing water made him hear things.

Squall looked at him, gray eyes so serious. "There's something else, about… my time in this war-world."

_Well, there are two things, which one are you referring to?_ Zidane swallowed, nervously pushing some of his hair behind his ear only to have it slip right back in place. "I told you everything I knew. Not even my memory is pristine, Squall."

"You're lying," Squall said, and Zidane frowned, knowing his actor's face was flawless. Except… "You look to the right when you're lying, just enough to avoid direct eye contact but still look as if you're looking."

Zidane swallowed again, throat dry. "How do you figure that?" he asked casually.

"It's a quirk I remember learning about you." Squall paused, then fully faced Zidane, staring him down. "I apparently looked at you enough times to pick it up."

"Squall, look—"

Nida must have finally believed Selphie about that turbo button; the Garden jerked as it suddenly sped up, slicing through the water and sending high enough splashes to nearly hit them. The turbulence caused Zidane to stagger back, Squall forward.

Squall grabbed the railing and snatched at Zidane, jerking him forward against his chest. Zidane's forehead smacked just above Squall's abdomen and he held onto the leather jacket until the Garden ceased it's rocking, stabilizing in the new blurring speed. They waited several minutes more before Zidane slowly looked up.

Squall had let him go, but Zidane had held on. Now, the mercenary was giving him an odd look, one Zidane couldn't discern. Was that shock? Worry? Maybe even disgust?

That last one made Zidane shove himself away. "Sorry!" he said quickly. "I… I was surprised and…" he couldn't stand the look anymore, and although his pride wanted to kill him, Zidane turned tail and fled.

Squall watched him go, still trying to figure out that sudden flash of memory. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter more or less wrote itself LOL with the whole orphanage flashback taking up so much. But ah! Zidane and Squall are getting on pretty well, maybe too well! All this, and we all know what's comin' next... Mwaha. I love this pairing too much XD

Review replies! Cause I should be a good author and acknowledge ya'll lol I'm so terrible ;_;

**Wingsong5555 - **Thanks for the reviews thus far! I am curious, did Zidane do what you thought he was gonna do in chapter 3? XD But hope for them... is it real hope, or an illusion? *mystery music plays*

**xJuneii - **I am back and I hope this fic is turning out as well as Familiar did for you! =) So far we've seen Zidane use his thievery skills, as for trance, that'll be interesting haha! All of a sudden he's all furry... As for your confusion, I won't give anything away, but worry not, it all ties up later on. Thanks for the reviews!

**Anon (RandomAnon too?) - **Thanks~ This pairing has a lot of potential for all sorts of genres, I'll hopefully explore most if not all of the possibilities. Prolly not with this fic tho, hah!

**Kupo-Lady** - That link didn't work, so I had to dig for it, but it was totally cute, thank you! =) And I found all sorts of nice images I didn't have before, kekeke. Curious of where a few come from, like some of the doujin pages, would looove to find 'em. As for Zidane being unable to junction, it's just merely the fact he isn't of Squall's world, therefore, his brain isn't equipped to to the complexities of Para-magic (which I think is the 'true' term for the junction system).

**Kuroneko03** - Your english isn't as bad as you think! Thanks for all the reviews =) I never minded Rinoa myself, although re-playing the game, she does get on the annoying side sometimes.

**Beige **- Thank you! =) I can't wait til I get to the later chapters, they'll be so fun and full of the boylove XD

**Elia41** - I am honored you enjoy the fic, despite your usual liking. Thank you for the review =)

**Suyiro Motsuko** - Haha, you know, you're right! Loose-haired Zidane should be Squall only! I see Squall liking running his fingers through it and such, hee~

Thanks to everyone, see you in chapter 5!**  
><strong>


	5. Fired Up

Zidane was stupid for several reasons. The first and foremost was he let his feelings for Squall come out. Maybe not full-blown exposure, but enough to trigger Squall's memory and risk everything. Second, he should have known better than to think he could hide anything from Squall to begin with. Maybe he was overreacting, but Zidane couldn't bear to tell Squall the truth about them for all it could do, could mean. If it was just the Ultimecia thing he'd cave on that… but not what Squall wanted to know.

Third reason? Zidane escaped to the stupidest place.

Best part, he hadn't realized his error until Squall came striding in, and he was left looking up from the floor caught red-handed having a somewhat emotional moment in the middle of Squall's living room. Squall had a surprised and amused look on his face, like a part of him didn't think he'd find Zidane here while the other part knew the blond would do something this silly.

"Look…" Zidane started.

Squall instead shrugged off his jacket, threw it on the ground and went to the couch. "I'll play you for it."

"Er… what?"

The mercenary pulled out his Triple Triad deck, shuffling it. "Sudden death, Balamb rules. I win, you tell me _everything_. You win, I won't ask about it again."

"A _game_?" Zidane wanted to feel insulted. Their relationship was not to be gambled on a _game_… but how could he be mad, when Squall didn't know? "What're the Balamb rules?"

"Closed, random, plus, and same." Squall shuffled his deck again. "Remember what I taught you."

Zidane frowned, but he dug out his own deck he had been beefing up since then, sitting on the floor across from Squall. He also shuffled them twice, and as he did Squall set up the game board on the coffee table between them. They drew five cards each at random, holding them up so the other could not see, and Squall pulled out a Gil. He flicked it into the air, calling 'heads' before Zidane could speak; it clinked on the board, tails up.

The blond snorted in victory, then glanced at his cards. According to Quistis, who was supposed to be one of the best Triple Triad players in the Garden, his 'Guardian Force' deck was pretty good, the five now in his hand giving him hope. Squall's deck was much bigger, and he could only hope he kept all the crappy cards in it and drew them.

At the same time, Zidane half-hoped he'd win.

Zidane carefully set his Doomtrain card in the upper right corner of the board, and Squall actually smirked at him. "Playing safe?" Squall asked. "Is what you're hiding that bad?"

"Might be," Zidane replied. Was Squall going to trash-talk the entire game?

Squall placed a card under Zidane's—ironically enough, it had Squall's picture on it. Zidane chuckled; he had heard of custom cards the Balamb student body had made in honor of Squall's promotion, but the top 'A' did nothing to Doomtrain's bottom 'A,' and all Zidane saw was a waste of a move.

"Playing recklessly?" Zidane taunted as he triumphantly placed a Bahamut card under the Squall card, flipping the Squall card so its blue shaded side indicated he won it.

"No," Squall put down another card in the middle of the board, watching Zidane's reaction.

The blond couldn't help but frown at the custom-made Rinoa card, the frown deepening when it flipped the Squall card back to red. "Where'd that come from?"

"Her father," Squall replied. "Your move."

"I know," Zidane snapped. Why was he carrying _her_ card in his deck? Did her father give it to him as approval or something?

The blond calmed himself—he was going to win, and random bouts of jealousy were counter-productive to the prize. He placed a Sacred card above the Rinoa, flipping it and the Squall card. Squall made a small 'hmm' sort of sound, staring at his deck, and then the board.

He placed a custom Zell card next to Sacred in the upper left corner, making Zidane smirk. "_Now_ who's playing safe?" the thief asked.

"You still are."

Zidane scoffed. He was winning seven to three, and with a cheeky grin he placed Alexander in the bottom left corner.

"I win," Squall said without even placing a card. Zidane frowned.

"My seven to your three." Zidane protested. "And unless you got some ultimate card, Alexander's 'A' and nine stand strong."

"No… my eight to your _two_."

"What?"

Under the Rinoa card—why hadn't Zidane realized that bottom number was a damn _two_?—Squall set down a custom Selphie card. The top 'A' trumped the two of the Rinoa card, as did the right eight beat the left six of Zidane's Bahamut card. With a groan, Zidane watched as every card except for his Alexander turn red.

Forlornly he placed the Minotaur card in the last place, and it did nothing. Squall revealed his final card—go figure, another custom card, this time Quistis—and the mercenary actually smiled.

"Triple Triad," he announced triumphantly.

Zidane glared at the game board. "Cheat," he muttered. "Custom cards!"

"Balamb rules state nothing against custom cards." Zidane wanted so badly to argue that point; custom cards were custom cards either way one looked at it! But Squall cut him off, "So," he leaned back on the couch, tilting his head. "Let's hear it."

"Maybe it's better if you don't know?" Zidane tried, a bit red-faced at the fact he lost. The irony of having a loaded deck used against him, something he was fairly sure as a thief he used before, was not helping his pride.

Squall leaned forward a bit, arms tucked under his chest and resting on his thighs. "Zidane, either I'm going to remember on my own in due time, or you tell me now."

Zidane bit the inside of his cheek, frustration setting in. Now would be a _great_ time for the Garden to hit turbulence, or for Nida to call for Squall, but he had a vague idea he wasn't that lucky. And Zidane… didn't want to lie again.

So instead, he went for the alternate truth. "I don't know if it's for sure," Zidane began. "But that other sorceress I mentioned? Ultimecia? She _is_ of your world… she was your obstacle."

Squall frowned severely at this. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was sent here to deal with her… _me_. I didn't want you to try to go off and find her… or get hurt. I didn't say so because I wanted to protect you… I think that's my mission. Protect you from her." Zidane looked at the floor.

"That can't be what you're hiding," Squall frowned at the bowed head. "That's not worth all your cattiness."

Zidane cringed. He was being _catty_? "Squall, please…"

"I think it's my right to know," Zidane heard Squall stand, and he looked up to watch Squall walk around the table to him, kneeling down so they were almost eye to eye. "If I did something painful to you, say so! I may not remember right away, but damn, let me at least apologize!"

Zidane gaped at him. Where did Squall get these crazy ideas? "Y-you didn't… hurt me or anything."

"Then what?" Squall growled, growing frustrated. "Every time something comes up and you have to cling to me, you push away as if I burned you. You lie to me, claiming to protect me. You're in obvious pain at times and it's only with me. So what the hell?"

Did Squall really notice all of that? And feel this guilty? Zidane's tail drooped, his own being filling with guilt; why didn't he realize his actions would affect Squall?

"It's… what you don't remember," Zidane muttered.

"So tell me, let me remember."

Zidane chuckled; it was a sad, sad sound. "Squall, it isn't worth remembering." And damn did it hurt to say that. Zidane honestly felt like he was going to cry over such a statement.

Squall sighed, letting the frustration bleed out of him. "If it isn't, why does it bother you so much?"

"Hell if I know," Zidane muttered. "I wanna tell you, Squall. But, it's kinda like fighting… weigh the pros and cons. More cons than pros. Not worth it."

Squall frowned deeply. "Listen, you…"

The bell of the intercom silenced him, and a moment later, Nida and Selphie's panicked voices filled the Garden, "_Squall, **Squall**_!"

"What the…" Squall got up, not liking how they both sounded. He went to his discarded jacket, snatching it up. "Well, c'mon."

Zidane blinked at him, and Squall waited for him at the door. Realizing he wasn't going to get off the hook, the thief sullenly followed him out. Stupid Triple Triad bullshit Balamb rules crap…

* * *

><p>Selphie wasn't on the bridge when Zidane and Squall went up the lift, and Nida immediately handed Squall a pair of binoculars. "Squall, take a look."<p>

Squall put the machinery to his eyes, frowning deeply. Apparently, Garden turbo was fast enough to get them to the remains of Centra rather quickly, and as they approached the first spot of land, resting in a forest was none other than Galbadia Garden.

As Squall lowered the binoculars, he handed them to Zidane, who looked through them himself as Nida said, "What do you think?"

Squall frowned. They were still a few miles out, but even without binoculars he could see the enemy Garden in the distance. If they didn't see them yet, then Squall had to take the advantage. He shrugged slightly, holding a hand out and shaking his head.

"The battle is inevitable," Squall said, taking the binoculars from Zidane to hand back to Nida.

Nida nodded as he put the thing away. "The sorceress is with them, huh? So this is going to be the final battle?"

Zidane and Squall shared a look. _Not really,_ Zidane was thinking. _Ultimecia is going to show up, eventually…_

Squall turned back to Nida. "I hope so."

"When you're ready with yours orders, Commander." Nida said, flicking the mic on.

Squall put his hand to his head, thinking furiously. He couldn't give out too many or it'd cause chaos, but the orders were his responsibility regardless. There were the obvious… and maybe that's all he should stick to.

"This is Squall speaking. This is an emergency, so listen carefully, everyone—we are going to battle against Galbadia Garden in roughly three hours. First and Second Class Sabers, assemble in the parking lot." Squall paused, then went on, "Those with MG Ranks Three or above, head for the second floor deck and await instructions; be sure to warm up. The enemy will probably come aboard, therefore, if your student ID number is even, report to the quad. If it is odd, report to the front gate. If your ID ends with an eight, take care of the junior classmen. That is all."

When the mic cut off, Squall turned to Nida. "Proceed at fifty percent speed. We hit them as soon as possible, sooner than the three hours I gave."

Nida nodded, and as Squall turned, Zidane spoke up, "Uh… I don't have a student number or rank or class…"

"You're with me," Squall said. At Zidane's look, the commanding mercenary went on, "For _your_ protection."

"What the hell is that…"

Voices below interrupted Zidane, and Squall stepped onto the lift. When it started to move, Zidane quickly jumped onto it as well; below awaited all of Squall's friends, minus Rinoa and Zell.

Quistis saluted. "What do you want us to do?"

"Drop formalities," Squall snapped, then sighed. "I want you guys to help me lead the others. When Zell gets here, we'll divide into two teams."

Selphie frowned. "Zell… umm, I think he's taking a nap…"

"Oh… oh, yeah." Quistis shared a side-long glance with Selphie, and Irvine smirked at the lost look Squall sported.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Quistis crossed her arms. "Our little secret."

Squall scowled. _We don't have time for this!_ "I'm going to check the quad. Quistis, you and Zidane will come with me. Selphie, find Zell. You guys work together and lead the team at the front gate. Irvine, find Rinoa and keep her safe—this isn't her fight."

Irvine was going to protest but Squall turned and headed for the elevator, Zidane and Quistis hurrying after him. Although he wanted to go right for the quad, Squall stopped by the second floor to check on preparations. In the hallway immediately after the elevator stopped, Squall approached the group of students there.

"What are you doing?" Squall demanded, and the students snapped a salute. "What's your status?"

"Indirect magic operative, level two, sir," the first spoke.

"You're first class MG. Report to the deck immediately!" Squall ordered. As the student rushed off, he turned to the others. "What about you three?"

"Fire Platoon, level three trainee, sir!"

"Fire Platoon, level one trainee, sir!"

"Rescue Team A, medic, sir!"

Squall looked them over, then jerked his head toward the two of the Fire Platoon. "You two head for the deck. Medic, report to the defense team."

All three saluted again with a 'yes, sir!' and headed off to their appropriate stations. Satisfied, Squall went back to the elevator where his companions waited; Zidane couldn't help but deeply admire Squall's military leadership, seeing the inspiration on the students' faces giving him the adrenaline to be pumped up to fight.

When the elevator reached the first floor, the doors opened to reveal the forward defense personnel all assembled and ready. As Squall descended down the stairs, the defense team burst into cheers at his arrival, morale high. Zidane hoped it stayed this way.

Squall didn't spend much time there, checking the situation over briefly before sprinting for the quad. Once there, Squall headed down the stairs toward the open area, finding Zell ordering students.

"We gotta win, no matter what!" Zell encouraged. He heard steps approaching, and turning around, a wide grin split his face. "S'up, Squall! I got this place covered."

Squall looked over him critically. "I thought you were sleeping?"

Zell went a little pale. "Oh…! Yeah, y-your announcement woke me up. Since my ID is even, I came here… but hey, c'mere a sec…"

Zell took Squall aside from everyone, and Zidane watched them muttered to each other. After what seemed like a light argument, Squall brought his hands together. Zidane felt his heart freeze when he pulled off his ring, handing it to Zell.

Zell grasped it in his hand and pumped his fist in the air. "_Yeah_! _Thanks man_! I didn't think you were gonna give it to me. Rinoa is gonna be so happy!"

"Rinoa?"

"Alright, Squall!" Zell clapped him on the back. "Leave this place to me!"

Squall frowned when he noticed the dark look on Zidane's face, but before he could question either Zell or Zidane, Selphie ran up to them, followed by Rinoa herself. What timing.

"Guys, I'm gonna fight, too!" Rinoa declared. "I don't wanna just hide. I know I can fight… I want to fight alongside you all! I'm gonna prove to myself I can do it… that I belong with you guys." She looked at Squall.

Squall paused, seeing her resolve. He nodded to her. "Take care of yourself. I'm going back to the bridge—Quistis, report to the front gate. If you see Irvine, tell him the same. Zidane, you're with me. Zell and Selphie…" he looked at everyone. "I'm counting on you. Everyone, good luck."

As Squall and Zidane headed for the exit, they could hear Zell excitedly exclaim, "Time to get it _ON_!"

By the time Squall and Zidane made it to the bridge, the Balamb students and faculty had all gotten into position well within the time limit Squall had in mind. A good thing too, for once he reached the bridge and Nida pointed, they had reached land… and Galbadia had noticed them. The red Garden was on a fast course straight toward them, and Squall didn't need the binoculars to see Seifer's distinct form standing on Galbadia's outer courtyard.

Nida heard Squall's light growl, "Seifer is in charge over there," the pilot said. "They're heading right for us!"

"Just keep going," Squall ordered.

As the Gardens approached one another, Zidane stepped forward a few steps, eyes wide. "Look!"

Several rows of Galbadian soldiers riding motorcycles launched themselves off Galbadia Garden, landing on Balamb. Zidane raced to the edge, looking down to watch in horror as some veered over and went right into the open quad. He hoped everyone was going to be all right…

"We're gonna crash!" Nida cried out.

Squall stepped up next to him, shouting, "Go right!"

Nida threw all of his body weight into the steering fin, flinging it to the right. The entire Garden shook as it grazed Galbadia Garden, and Squall grabbed the mic.

"The enemy Garden is right by us!" he called into it. "Quad team! Watch out!"

He had placed responsibility on Zell and the others; he could only hope they and the students there could fend the enemy off. Again the Garden trembled violently as they were slammed into again, Zidane nearly vaulting over the edge. He shoved himself away from it and Squall grabbed him by the upper arm.

"I'm heading down!" Squall called to Nida. He pulled Zidane along with him, rushing toward the elevator. At some point, Squall released Zidane's arm to grab him by the hand, as if to ensure the thief stayed with him.

If not for the current crisis, Zidane would admit to being practically gleeful. As it was, he could only let Squall drag him to the elevator. Once there, it was the brunette who did not let go, making Zidane stare at their linked hands. It lasted for a minute, or however long it was for the elevator to reach the bottom floor, and once the doors opened Squall was running out, dragging the blond with him.

Xu called out from somewhere, "Squall! They're coming in from the front gate!"

Zidane heard the roars of engines and battle cries of students and soldiers, could smell the blood already. As he and Squall raced toward the gate, he saw Zell and Selphie gunning right for them—why were they here? Did the quad fall?

Zell shouted something, but Squall ignored him, going for the front gate. The pair stopped at the reception counter, and finally Squall let his hand go just as Zell and Selphie caught up to them. Squall whirled around and glared at Zell.

"What are you—"

"Rinoa's in trouble!" Zell shouted at him, despite only being a couple feet away.

"She's gonna fall off the Garden!" Selphie wailed.

Squall lost his glare, eyes widening. _…Damn!_

The intercom boomed before he could reply, "_Squall, listen up! The enemy is attacking the classroom—the junior classmen are there. We have to do something fast!_"

Squall looked up, then whirled back around as Zidane gasped. Galbadia Garden filled the view from the front gate, rushing at them with the intent to ram them again. He grasped Squall's arm more out of reflex than anything.

Xu ran up to them. "The enemy's heading this way!" she reported.

Zell actually shoved Zidane aside to properly yell right into Squall's face, "Squall, _did you hear me_?"

Squall grabbed Zell by the collar. "_YEAH!_ I fucking heard you!" he shoved the boxer away. "But she's not the only one in danger, _if you can't tell_!"

Irvine had joined them at some pointed, follow by Quistis. They were supposed to be commanding the team, what the hell were they doing here? "Didn't think you were so heartless, Squall," Irvine admonished. "Rinoa is gonna die! Don't you realize that?"

Squall couldn't believe this. "You know what else, Irvine? _Everyone_ in this Garden is gonna die if all I do is—"

"Enough!" Zidane shouted, catching everyone's attention. "Squall's right—he's the commander, he can't take care of the individual, he has to command everyone!"

He turned to Squall and crossed his arms. "Squall, you do what you gotta do. Leave Rinoa to me."

"Zidane…" Squall, however, knew he didn't have time to argue. "All right, do whatever it takes. Selphie and Zell! Go with Xu—Irvine and Quistis, we're going to the classroom."

Orders confirmed, Zidane took off toward the quad just as Galbadia slammed into the front gate. Everyone rocked on their feet for several seconds, but for once Zidane kept his balance well, sprinting off before the rest could resume their own treks.

He passed by students running everywhere, some chasing enemies, some being chased, some carrying injured comrades. As Zidane ran he drew his daggers, lowering his upper body down and holding the daggers far behind him, increasing his speed as adrenaline pumped through him. A soldier on a bike went straight for him, and at the last second Zidane jumped into the air and spun like a top. His daggers met the unprotected neck of the soldier, knocking him off the bike and sending the machine to the ground. Once he landed Zidane was in full sprint again.

When he jumped down the stairs of the quad the Garden was hit again, vaulting Zidane headfirst into a wall. His skull cracked against the wall and he fell down with the groan, seeing stars as yet another hit from the other Garden impacted. He could hear screams, most of them sounding young. The students were losing…

Zidane shook it off. Once he got Rinoa out of the way he could help the rest. But he said he'd help her so Squall could do his duty…

The thief staggered to his feet, and glancing around he saw nothing of immediate help. He headed for the outermost area of the quad, and seeing where the floor had broken, he knelt down carefully and looked. There, hanging for dear life, was Rinoa.

"Rinoa!" Zidane called. She looked up, fearfully. How she managed to hold on despite all these hits, Zidane didn't know.

"Zidane!" she wailed.

It was risky, but he had no other choice. There was no rope readily available, and he couldn't leave; who knew if she had the strength to cling there anymore? He gripped his daggers and carefully began to slide down, ignoring Rinoa's protesting cry.

Half way down he buried his daggers into the crumbling wall, sinking them in deep. When he stopped, he let one go and lowered himself down slowly, the holding arm's bicep straining already. He wasn't physically all that strong, but he had no other choice.

He held his hand out to her. "C'mon, Rinoa," Zidane encouraged.

She swallowed, afraid, but raised her left hand out. Both strained to reach and hang on, and before Rinoa's nerves failed her to snatch her hand back, Zidane grabbed her by the wrist, although the cloth bracers nearly made his grip slip.

Rinoa grabbed onto his forearm with both hands, and Zidane hissed at the sudden drop of her weight on his shoulder nearly popped it out of its socket, and he almost let go of the dagger. Grimacing, as his strength was already starting to fail, Zidane looked down at her.

"I'm gonna try to lift you!" He yelled down. "Climb up and grabbed the other dagger!"

Rinoa nodded and Zidane took a deep breath. He suddenly heard Squall's voice in the distance, as if he were on the intercom, but now was not the time to worry about that. He strained to get his elbow to bend, and when it finally did, he had to strain harder to lift his arm. Rinoa planted her feet against the wall, trying to push up as she could. It was slow going, but thanks to her half-climbing, he was able to pull her up close to the dagger handle. The one he hung off of was starting to shaking, the motion beginning to pull it out of the wall.

Just before Rinoa started to reach for the other dagger, Balamb suddenly veered. She lost her foot and swung with the momentum, and Zidane couldn't help but let his arm snap back into a straight position. Both cried out, Rinoa hanging on for dear life and Zidane trying to not let go.

Balamb rammed into Galbadia and the cloth bracer made Zidane's grip slip from Rinoa's wrist to her hand. He squeezed tightly, trying to use the rough surface of his gloves to his advantage, and Rinoa couldn't regain her footing as the Gardens grinded against each other. Each swing of her body made her hand slowly slip from Zidane's.

"_No_!" Zidane cried, trying to keep hold. He couldn't let go, couldn't let her die! It didn't matter if she was trying to be with Squall, or he was jealous of her, or anything! _Cosmos! Please! For Squall's sake, don't let me let her go!_

The Gardens shook again, and Zidane's dagger jerked halfway out of its sheath in the wall. It jarred them, the sudden sensation of Rinoa's weight dropping pulling her hand from Zidane's. He screamed in denial, watching as Rinoa plummeted.

By some stroke of luck, a green machine _thing_ flew directly under her. Zidane caught a blur of Squall's brown hair directing the machine down toward safety, and a sigh of relief escaped him. Quickly Zidane raised his now free hand toward the more stable dagger, then realized it was closed tightly in a fist around something.

Opening his hand, Zidane stared as Squall's ring rested serenely in his palm.

* * *

><p>At the entrance of Galbadia Garden, after escaping the intense and insane battlefield, Squall and Rinoa paused to catch their breaths. With a wide smile, she went to him with half the mind to hug him.<p>

"Squall…!" she just stood a foot away from him instead. "Thank you."

"It was, ah…" Squall sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed by the look she was giving him. "Don't worry about it. It was my job… we're still under contract. And… I just happened to find you. That's all. So don't worry about it." He paused a moment. "Besides… it seemed like Zidane was what helped you." _Is he okay…? He could climb with those daggers, but…_

Rinoa giggled, loving how more open he was now, and how cute he looked while embarrassed. "He did. And… You know something, I couldn't afford to fall off that cliff and die." She started to raise her hand as she spoke, "I have something very…"

Her eyes widened at her empty finger, and she frantically searched her pockets. It didn't take Squall long to figure out what was wrong, and he put his hand on his hip in his usual scolding stance, but he did offer a small smile. "Don't worry about it," he said, making her freeze. "It's… just a ring. A life is more important than a ring."

Rinoa blushed a bit. "Thank you… and I'm sorry."

"Go on ahead," he motioned to the entrance. "The others are inside… I'm going to wait for Zidane."

Rinoa hadn't even taken two steps toward him to protest when a voice called out, "Wait no more, for I have arrived!"

Both looked to the nearest tree as Zidane jumped down from the branches, landing neatly between the two. He was grinning as he faced Squall, crossing his arms and tilting his head in a confident manner.

"Man, you're cold," he said to the mercenary. "Whisk off with the damsel _I'm_ trying to save and leave me hanging… literally!"

Rinoa made a small sound, and Squall couldn't help but actually _smile_ at him. It was so… Zidane-like of him to come out of nowhere after such a harrowing event and just mouth off. "Since it was so easy, you're obviously doing it wrong."

"Aw, _man_!" Zidane dropped his arms and bent over slightly like a kicked puppy. "That's cold. Well, I think I'll take my damsel now!"

"Zidane!" Rinoa cried, rolling her eyes. "I was going to thank you, but I think you deserve it to be postponed!" with that, she whirled on her heels and headed inside, leaving the two alone.

After ensuring she was gone, Zidane straightened. "In all seriousness, your timing is incredible." He sighed. "I nearly failed and she almost died… I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Squall muttered. "You did your best, I can't ask for more than that…"

"However…" Zidane coughed, digging into his pocket and pulling out the ring, holding it out to him. "I believe this belongs to you. Rinoa was wearing it, but when she slipped out of my hand, this was what was left behind. Figured I'd hold on to it."

Squall stared at it then looked back up to him. "That's my favorite ring… so you better give it back. For the meantime, hold on to it for me."

Zidane blinked. "Y-you sure?"

"Yeah…" Squall glanced at the ground. "I trust you with it."

When Zidane smiled and made the move to put it in his pocket, Squall reached into his own back pocket, unhooking the wallet chain and handing it to him. It was slim enough to serve as a necklace, and Zidane threaded the chain through the ring.

When Zidane put the necklace on and the ring thumped against his chest, Squall saw a flash of a similar scene. Of Zidane proudly displaying the ring on the chain to… to Bartz. Of how they…

"I've let you have it before…" Squall muttered, making Zidane freeze in the action of tucking it safely under his shirt. "You and Bartz… kept asking for it, and asking for it. I finally gave in."

"Griever," Zidane muttered, looking to the ground. "Griever the lion… right?"

Squall paused, then nodded. Now was not the time. "Later. Let's meet with the others."

Zidane looked up and nodded as well, falling in step behind Squall. He was thankful Squall didn't press for details… they had a hard battle coming up, after all. Inside Galbadia, the group had already displayed their relief for Rinoa, and Squall walked ahead of them a bit before turning to face them all. Zidane's smile encouraged him to say what was on his mind, and Squall took a breath before he threw his arm out, a physical show of him tossing his doubts.

"Forget about the past! She's our enemy now; don't think twice for a second. There's no way we can fight her like that. I, for one, can't." everyone nodded, and Squall went on, "She chose to fight and become our enemy. We choose to fight back… hell, we have no choice!"

He paused, and sighed. "We've come this far… I guess there's no need for me to say anything."

"We're still listening," Rinoa said, walking up to him. "We want to know how you feel, Squall."

Squall crossed his arms and glanced away for a few moments, then looked back at them. "I'll tell you later… after we all get out of this. Let's go. Zidane, Rinoa, you come with me. Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, and Zell you go down that hall," he pointed.

Everyone nodded. "If you find the sorceress, wait for the rest of us," Squall said. "Galbadia is round, we'll get to you eventually."

Zidane and Rinoa went to Squall's side, and they took off down the right hallway. Immediately to the right was a set of stairs—Squall drew his gunblade and slowly walked up, leading the way. Two flights up, he saw none other than Raijin and Fujin waiting, but as he and his group approached, neither lifted their weapons or even took any sort of aggressive movement.

When close enough to speak, Raijin threw his hands in the air in surrender. "Let's just go. Let's get it over with, ya know?"

Zidane mentally groaned—if only he could never listen to Raijin speak again…

Fujin nodded and looked to Squall. "REQUEST."

Raijin elaborated when Squall looked confused, "We're leavin' Seifer up to you now, ya know? We don't know what's going on anymore, ya know? We just want the old Seifer back, ya know?"

Fujin looked distraught and Squall crossed his arms. After a moment, Squall nodded, "All right."

Both looked relieved, and Fujin even stooped over a bit. "FATIGUED…"

The two let them pass through, Raijin going to the steps to sit down heavily. Squall didn't give them another glance, heading down another hallway. Randomly he took a side door, revealing what seemed to be a cadet dorm, a single student inside.

The boy cried out and held his arms up. "Please don't kill me!" he cried. "I'm not your enemy! Those bastards stormed in during class and just took over the place… most of the students were kicked out."

Squall frowned. "What happened to the faculty?"

The student lowered his arms. "T-the sorceress threatened to kill the junior classmen, so they listened to her… got out with the students. You came to fight her, right? Here!" he dug around in his pocket, holding out a card. "It'll open some of the locked doors. They're holding two other students hostage elsewhere, and they have card keys too."

"Why not just take their card keys and let them go?" Rinoa asked.

The boy winced. "Dunno, and I don't think I wanna know."

Squall took the key from him. "We'll deal with the sorceress. You lay low."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," the student responded.

The trio was forced to run around the entire Garden, more than once bumping into the other group. They revealed they, too, had a key card, and Squall resolved to continue the search together. The Garden was surprisingly empty, very few soldiers left for defense—the Galbadians must have been arrogant enough to believe Balamb couldn't board.

Entering the lower level of the main lobby, the snarling of a dog and the snap of what seemed like a whip echoed. Squall halted the group, staring at the large three-headed beast that stood freely in the center. It was the Guardian Force, Cerberus.

Quistis blinked. "I didn't think G-Garden used GF."

Zidane stared at the beast, wondering how anyone could cram that into their brain. In any case, he stood by Squall, replying to Quistis with a, "Ahh… let's just take it."

The beast must have overheard. "Pretty confidant!" it cried out to them. "Let's see what you can do."

"Look what you did…" Squall muttered as Cerberus ran for them.

Zidane gave a cheeky grin in response—not like he had time to say anything before Cerberus flung a spell. If the sorceress didn't know they were here, now she did!

* * *

><p>Cerberus was a challenge, but with all of them working together, it wasn't too bad of a fight. Selphie earned the right to junction him, although Zidane couldn't tell what exactly she did to do it. All he could see was her holding the claw he left behind and closing her eyes… and the claw disappearing.<p>

But hey, whatever worked, right?

The group moved on, scouring the Garden for the sorceress, if the fight with Cerberus hadn't made her flee. They took the hallway to the right, and the group split up to look in all the rooms. Zidane proved to be the triumphant one, revealing a female student.

She whirled around, relief on her face. "Balamb?"

"Yup," Zidane smiled, careful to keep his tail from her sight; didn't want to shock her. "Got a key for me?"

She nodded, handing him the card. "The sorceress' room is at the top floor… back toward the lobby, take the left and go upstairs for the elevator."

"Will do." Zidane took the card, giving her an assuring smile.

Outside in the hall he met up with the others, sharing what the woman told him. Squall took the card, staring at it pensively before looking at them all.

"Zidane, Rinoa and I will go up there," he said, and before the protests started, he went on, "If it's the headmaster's room, underneath is the auditorium. She may escape there, as you know we'll tangle with Seifer. If she does, it's up to you four."

"And if she doesn't?" Quistis demanded.

"You can follow us twenty minutes after we go," Squall replied.

Quistis looked put off, but Irvine, for once, backed up Squall. "He's right, we gotta make sure she doesn't escape. Cover all bases, Quisty."

The blond woman frowned. "Fine. You guys be careful."

"Naturally," Zidane answered, smiling. The four went off toward the auditorium as Squall's group headed for the elevator.

Unlocking it with the key, the three boarded, and as it slowly went up none had anything to say. If this was the final battle, what was left to say? Zidane wanted something to come to mind, but nothing did. All he could do was waiting apprehensively with Squall and Rinoa, hands gripping his daggers. As the elevator slowed, approaching its stop, he lifted one hand to press against his chest, feeling the ring there.

For a moment, it felt as if Zidane's crystal reacted to the ring, and he gasped.

The sound was overlapped by the hiss of the elevator doors opening, and cautiously Squall and the others disembarked. Straight ahead, a man in a trench waited on the steps leading to the sorceress, who was reclining behind sheer curtains in what seemed to be hammock. The three approached, weapons drawn, and the man—Zidane guessed he was the infamous Seifer—waved his gunblade to them.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have," Seifer sneered at he stared Squall down. Zidane noticed he sported a similar scar to Squall, just flipped. "I was gonna come visit you at my old home."

Squall scowled. "Shut up."

The traitor held his arms open in wonder, "Did you guys come to fight Matron? After all that she's done for us?"

His eyes fell on Rinoa, who cringed. "Rinoa, what are you doing here?" Seifer asked, sounding hurt. "You're gonna fight me, too? Come on, remember a year ago we…"

"Stop it!" Rinoa protested.

Seifer looked to Zidane, and before he could voice anything, Squall snapped at him, "It's too late, Seifer. You can't mess with us." He drew his gunblade, holding it with both hands in a battle ready position. "To us, you're just another enemy like one of those _monsters_."

Seifer laughed. "You're comparing _me_ to one of them? I ain't no monster, I'm the sorceress' knight. And look at _you_…" he paced to the side a bit, using his gunblade to point at the ceiling, supposedly at Balamb Garden. "Attacking like a swarm."

He turned a bit, pointing the black weapon at Squall. "_You_ guys are the monsters," he sneered.

Tired of his talking, Zidane jumped in front of Squall and used his daggers to throw aside the weapon. Seifer snarled, swinging the weapon down at Zidane, who managed to cross his daggers above his head to parry.

Seifer pulled the trigger of his gunblade, the force of the blast temporarily blinding the thief. With a cry Zidane dropped to the ground and rolled away just as Squall charged in. Steel clanged hard against steel as their gunblades met—Rinoa rushed to Zidane's side, an Esuna already casting.

As Zidane's vision cleared, he heard the grueling duel between the two gunblade wielders. He could hear Rinoa furiously drawing from Seifer's reserves, absorbing his magic into her own pools and, in some cases, casting the stolen magic and trying to get him away from Squall. It didn't work—Seifer avoided the spells, often trying to place Squall in the way of them. Rinoa ceased offensive casting when she realized his dirty tactic, instead beginning to focus on keeping Squall healed.

Zidane rushed into the melee, crossing his wrists and impacting Seifer hard in the side. They both rolled with the momentum of the attack, Zidane pulling his arms apart to have the tips of his daggers carve an 'x' into Seifer's chest. He spun one dagger, tugging free Seifer's item pouch and launching it into the air; before Seifer recovered to throw him off, the thief jumped after the pouch, catching it as he back flipped safely away.

Zidane dropped to his knees as Squall ran by him, gunblade leveled with Seifer's head as the trench-coat wearing man got back to his feet. Zidane wanted to help more, but as he watched the battle proceed, he lost the drive. By the look on Squall's face, this was _his_ battle... another trial he must gave.

Instead, as Rinoa kept Squall healthy, Zidane turned his eyes to the still resting sorceress. She was defenseless with Seifer tied up…

Flipping his daggers into a reverse grip, Zidane pushed off the floor in an aerial charge past Rinoa, who couldn't help but whirl around and gape as he went right for the sorceress. Just before Zidane crossed the threshold of the curtains, Edea's eyes snapped open and a barrier stopped the thief cold. He was suspended in the air, and no matter how he struggled, he couldn't get free.

"Zidane!" Squall must have turned to see.

"Don't look away from me, Squall! Now _kneel before me_!"

Squall turned just as he was engulfed in flames, and before he could recover from their burns Seifer was coming at him. Edea didn't move or even lift herself, but Zidane found himself being turned to face the fight, watching just as Seifer's frenzied, whirlwhind attack impacted Squall. Rinoa frantically tried to cast cures, but the magical augmentation Seifer had with the attack was faster than she was, the tornado of slices and magic lifting Squall off his feet. Seifer ended the combo with a back flip kick, launching Squall higher into the air and letting him land hard on his arm. Zidane heard the sick snap of bone and Squall couldn't resist yelling in pain.

Rinoa raced to his side, but Seifer intercepted her. She used her mounted pinwheel as a shield, but unless she gained ground, all she could do was block. She should have kept casting! And why did Zidane go after the damn sorceress?

As Rinoa tried to fend off Seifer with some close-range spells, Zidane was still suspended by the barrier, staring in horror as Squall didn't get up. Watching blood pool around Squall, soaking the white fur of his jacket, soaking into his hair… shouldn't the others be coming? Hasn't it been twenty minutes?

_Squall…_ Zidane felt something building within him, a force of rage and anger boiling. He could feel his crystal reacting to it, as well. "_Squall!_" ah, so he could speak. "Get up! _Squall_!"

Squall didn't move, and Zidane screamed. He closed his eyes tightly, screaming at the top of his lungs, and whatever it was that was building in him snapped—the barrier shattered, forcing Edea to lurch herself to her feet. Shards of magic fell to the ground, dissipating harmlessly as Zidane landed in a crouch, enveloped in a bright pinkish light.

When the light faded, his body still glowed with an ethereal aura, his hair spiked and his clothes gone, now clad in what seemed to be fur. That fur was bristling, like an enraged animal, and when Zidane opened his eyes, they too were glowing with malevolence.

He screamed, fangs in his mouth, and when he charged at Seifer the gunblade wielder couldn't resist the urge to cry out in fear at the animalistic _thing_ rushing at him. Rinoa had her arms over her head while blocking Seifer's onslought so she didn't see what was going on, but she could hear Zidane's hisses and grunts, the slashes of his daggers cutting into Seifer and batting aside his blade. She only heard Seifer's footsteps trying to retreat, indicating Zidane was performing his aerial tricks, and she shuddered, afraid to look and see what that powerful pulse she felt from Zidane looked like.

When she finally looked, Seifer was on the ground, either out cold or dead she couldn't tell. Zidane stood over him, and Rinoa took a step back at his feral appearance. When he looked at her, saw how afraid she was, Zidane lost some of the rage in his eyes.

As quick as he turned, a flash of light and Zidane was back to normal. Rinoa stared for a few seconds, but when Zidane looked to Squall, she immediately forgot the bizarre thing she witnessed, seeming to fly to Squall's side and casting every rank of cure she had in her reserves.

Edea glared at Seifer's body (corpse? Not even Zidane could tell if he killed the man or not) and in a silky, dark voice muttered, "Worthless child."

Zidane rushed to guard Rinoa and the still-healing Squall, daggers ready and his body in a half-crouch. Edea crossed her arms over her chest, the ground darkening at her feet. She began to sink down, the magic vanishing when she did. Slowly Zidane relaxed, staring at where she was.

_The auditorium is below._ Zidane recalled. He turned and knelt on the other side of Squall, noticing with satisfaction his arm seemed to be set and he no longer was bleeding profusely.

Squall's head lolled to the side toward Zidane, and when he opened his eyes, Zidane's relieved smile was the first thing he saw. "Zi…" he looked toward where the sorceress was and he bolted up out of Rinoa's arms. "Where…!"

"Down below," Zidane reported, and he knew better than to insist they wait. "Let's go."

"But…" Rinoa tried, but Squall was already gunning for the elevator.

Her eyes met Zidane's, and although he knew she was thinking something else, he still took the stab, "Just gotta know when to shush and let him do his thing." With that, Zidane followed.

Rinoa frowned, shortly following after them to the elevator. What the heck was _that_ supposed to mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is what happens when I have insomnia =3 I write a whole chapter (without checking over it, so sorry for mistakes, I'll fix 'em after I get some sleep) and tadaaa. I guess it helps I'm following a game, so therefore, I can't really be 'stuck'—I just follow the next game event! Haha. *cheats*

**After some sleep**: I fixed some of the typos in all of the chapters, although I proooobably didn't get them all. Sorry for so many in this one, haha ;_; Author fails at proof-reading, I'm sorry. But review replies!

**xJuneii** – Thanks! =D I feel like I'm getting better at the battle-writing, it gets fun after a while! XD Zidane will always be a womanizer to me, even if he's, ahem, homosexual for Squall. Rinoa wasn't bad, just some parts of the game involving her (like the Garden vs Garden thing—everyone wants Squall to be the leader, so he does, but then they freak out over Rinoa instead of, I dunno, _everyone else in danger_? Seemed so… awkward and not cool lol) did feel _very_ forced and… kinda retarded I'm sad to say ;_; And about Zidane's hair, those loose strands not in the ponytail that frame his face aren't really that short, so he has hair fluffing around him anyway XD But I see your point, he'd be snazzy with it tied. Zidane is a thief, he's always hiding something haha! And yes, the poor seamstress, she's so underappreciated.

**Wingsong5555** – B-but cliffhangers are so awesome! They make you come back to read more! *secret revealed!* But I hope you'll stay even after chapter 5~? Hehe. =) It's so… _Zidane_ for him to do a little sneak attack—great minds think alike, ne? And have hope! As these boys will learn, hope is a wonderful thing. XD

Thanks to everyone for reading! =) See you in chapter 6!

Oh, and for anyone wondering, the chapter titles correspond to the fic title, which is a song from Vocaloid, although I'm not always gonna go 'in order'. "Magnet", if you translate it, totally fits these two, I think! There's several different translations, but the message is the same. =) It's so romantic~

Gawd these chapters need to quit being so dialogue heavy. I'll get back to actual proper storytelling in the next chapter... hope you're all ready for a surprise!


	6. Remake Me

Zidane would not deny the worry he felt when Squall was still limping a bit as they raced to the auditorium, but he knew better than to try and make him stop or slow down. Unlike the others, it seemed only Zidane really figured out how Squall thought and worked _with_ him instead of _against_ him. He knew opposites attracted—hell, that's how they ended up together in the war-world—but it was one thing to be opposite, yet another to be completely against.

But that was neither here or there, and in the end nowhere. Squall would never be his again, and Zidane needed to stop comparing himself to Rinoa and accept the facts. After this, when the Garden settled down, he should probably arrange to have a separate dorm…

They skidded to a stop outside of the auditorium, already hearing fighting. Zidane heard Seifer grunting—how the hell did he get there so fast? And was able to stand, to boot—but no magic; was Edea not battling? Squall threw the doors open, and although the combatants Seifer tied up didn't look, Edea gazed down from the elevated podium.

Over the gunshots, whip cracks, steely clangs and Zell's grunts, Edea taunted Squall, "So the time has come; you're the legendary SeeD destined to face me? I must say that I am impressed…"

Squall drew his gunblade just as Seifer, with a cry of disbelief, finally was done after Zell kicked him in the head with a vengeance. Edea glared at Seifer's body.

"… An impressive nuisance. Your lives end here, SeeD!" Edea growled.

"You're not our Matron…" Squall whispered, and then pointed his sword at Edea in challenge.

The sorceress spread her arms in the air. "All SeeDs must perish!" she declared.

Irvine and Rinoa darted up the auditorium side seats to their preferred vantage points on either side of the Sorceress as Quistis remained at the bottom, casting Haste on herself first, then rapidly to others. Zell and Selphie, once Hasted ran up the podium toward Edea, flying into attacks once they reached her. Edea held up her hand, two Protects instantly forming to block their incoming attacks. For a moment they were suspended in their actions, and Edea raised her other hand.

Zell went flying across the auditorium, clothes sizzling from the Thundaga spell; Selphie managed to twist her lithe body to narrow avoid the charge, but she couldn't catch the edge of the podium, falling to the bottom floor. Irvine set up his gun on top of the chair in front of him, taking aim as Rinoa already launched her pinwheel; unfortunately she miscalculated, the weapon whizzing just centimeters around Edea's face.

Once Quistis Hasted Squall and Zidane, Zidane seemed to fly through the air at her as Squall went up the side much like Zell and Selphie. Quistis ran to Zell, casting curative magic to get him back up on his feet as Irvine fired.

Edea dropped her hands and vanished before the bullet could hit her, and Selphie, who was following Squall, had to let herself drop down again to avoid being the new target. Zidane landed right where Edea stood, and Squall just cleared the step when she reappeared a few feet away from her previous position.

"Enough play," she hissed, building the natural magic within her body, hands held up to her chest as she glowed. "SeeD must _die_!"

Zidane whirled around as she raised her right hand into the air, and a black cloud formed just above his head. Selphie scrambled over the podium just to be slammed by the Maelstrom spell as well; both she and Zidane cried out in pain as the spell did its damage and blackened both of their bodies. Selphie fell to the ground, feeling her strength being sapped. Zidane managed to stay on his feet, but he was wobbling.

"Clear the waaaaaay!" Zell flew through the air, a kick aimed for Edea's face as Quistis followed.

With Squall's assistance, Quistis cleared the cursed state Selphie and Zidane suffered as Edea side-stepped Zell's kick, flinging him aside with an Aero spell. Rinoa's pinwheel embedded itself into Edea's shoulder, making her gasp in pain as it sawed into her flesh a bit before withdrawing back to its holder. The sorceress turned around angrily just in time to throw another Protect to avoid Squall's downward slash, but Irvine's bullet slammed into her lower back.

Edea threw her hands up into the air, the ground around her lighting up and shaking violently. A hazy illumination of a massive machine filled the room, and before Squall could interrupt her with a Draw, the summon was complete; the Guardian Force Alexander bombarded the SeeD with beams of light.

Quistis threw herself at Zidane and Selphie, a Shell spell barely holding against the assault. It shattered by the fourth hit, and the three scattered as a beam slammed into the ground between them. Zidane's back hit the podium stand and Quistis vaulted over the edge; Selphie managed to grab the blond's hand and the podium's edge, hanging for a few moments before dropping to the ground and seeking shelter with the half-concious Quistis. Irvine was too slow and was hit directly by a beam and he lay on the ground, unmoving; Zell used his Hasted state to run along the wall to avoid the attack, and Squall remained near the sorceress, where the beams did not go. Rinoa took refuge under a row of seats, crying out as a beam narrowly missed her.

Alexander faded and Edea healed herself between blocking Squall's attacks. Before she could summon again, the gunblade wielder hopped back a few steps and took the risky short cut of a Swift-Draw: he didn't look into her reserves, snatching the first spell he could grasp.

When he rocked on his feet, falling backward and narrowly missing twin beams thrown by Edea, Squall figured he got it right.

However, as a sorceress, Edea had no true need of junctions. As Squall was disoriented, she casted a Triple spell upon herself and in a quick succession slammed Squall with Blizzara spells. Squall had no time to avoid any of them, and he was an icy, shivering crumple on the floor when the spells were finished.

Zidane and Zell charged Edea from opposite sides, and although a double-casted Protect kept her safe, Zidane back flipped off the shield and got back close to her, whereas Zell pushed himself off and away. Zidane slammed the ends of his daggers together, spinning the weapons up to above his head; energy formed around him, starting from the ground.

"This is it!" he called as he built the energy up of the Solution 9 technique. Edea took a step back, but the vortex of energy drew her in, pieces of solid, invisible matter slamming into her body and raising her into the air. "Fly away!"

Zidane split his daggers, forcing the energy to erupt upwards at Edea. Her protective magic kept her from being outright killed, but she went flying off the podium and into the auditorium seats near Rinoa, who scrambled to get away.

Selphie had laid Quistis near Irvine on the opposite end, and jumped over to where Squall was. She closed her eyes and began to wave her nun-chucks around in a practiced, precise manner; muttering to herself, she held the weapons up as far apart as possible, and from her vantage of being in the middle, her Full-Cure gambit hit everyone.

Squall staggered to his feet after the spell reversed all damage just as Edea suddenly appeared on the podium again, black feathers flitting in the air.

"_Die_," she hissed, and once more threw her right hand up. An Ultima spell began to pulse above her, charging.

Zidane attempted another charge, but Edea had placed Protect and Reflect before casting. He clashed against the barriers and tried to shove through—he knew how Protect worked, and if he could override its threshold, he could get through. He kept pushing, then slammed his daggers into the barriers with another energy-based technique.

The spell shattered, but the force of Edea's natural magic shoved Zidane aside. He landed on his back a few feet away, but thanks to him, Squall had an opening. Charging through the broken barrier, Squall spun at Edea, gunblade scattering powder around them both.

His eyes met Edea's, and he swore that hate-filled look was familiar, but not on Matron's face.

Squall pulled the trigger of his weapon, igniting the powder. It all exploded around him and Edea; Squall flew back and hit the podium edge, bounced, then fell over to the ground floor hard on his stomach. Zidane cried out, scrambling to the edge as Edea's spell went off prematurely above her own head, adding more damage. Bleeding and burned, Edea screamed, folding her arms at her stomach and bending over.

"Zidane!" Rinoa's voice called, and he turned to see her running for him just as Edea exploded in a haze of pinkish mist. Everything went white in his eyes.

Zidane wasn't sure if he had really blacked out or not, knowing he only heard the crackle of energy. Opening his eyes, the entire room was enveloped in a hazy white sheen, almost too bright to see through. He saw Edea slumped over the podium speaker's stand; somehow her wounds healed, but she was unconscious… or dead, he didn't know.

_What happened…?_ Zidane looked down, seeing everyone else scattered throughout the room, also knocked out. Squall's eyes were rapidly shaking under his eyelids, and worry filled Zidane.

Before the thief could rush down, movement caught his eye. Rinoa, walking as if half asleep, slowly approached Seifer's body at the bottom ground. He, too, seemed healed. Rinoa dropped to her knees next to him, staring down at him for a few moments before gently lifting him up and lowering her face near his. Zidane couldn't hear what was said, but something was whispered, and Seifer rose to his feet. Without another look he walked away, stepping over Squall and the others.

Zidane saw it then—a near invisible figure, standing on top of Rinoa. He knew that horned head, those black wings. He jumped down the podium and the ghost-figure stepped back in shock, and Zidane held his daggers at the ready.

"Ultimecia!" Zidane hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"

The witch of time laughed through Rinoa's mouth. She crossed her arms, looking highly amused. "Well, well, well… it seems you have done the impossible, crossing worlds… but it only furthers cements my theory."

Zidane's eyes widened. He should have known, but it still was shocking to know Ultimecia, who should have been purified at the end of the conflict, remembered. "What do you think you're doing?" he demanded again.

"To hold and to bind… that is all I desire." As Ultimecia's mouth moved so did Rinoa's, and Zidane understood what was going on.

"Let Rinoa go!" Zidane couldn't charge at her though, else he'd harm Rinoa.

"Oh, but I need her, monkey boy." Ultimecia taunted. "And what can you do? You're helpless… alone and hopeless. The lion doesn't remember you nor does he believe you. I'll have my way, and you've no way to stop me."

Zidane gritted his teeth, but a sudden calm entered his mind. It completely overtook his senses, and he dropped one of his daggers. It clattered to the ground and he placed the empty hand over his heart, over Squall's ring, bowing his head.

A moment later, Ultimecia took a step back. "What? This can't be…!"

She screamed as her illusionary sheen was dispelled, replaced by a much brighter light. That light went out when both Rinoa and Zidane collapsed on the floor on their faces with loud thumps.

It was like a spell breaking, the room clearing of all haze and sound. All of the SeeDs woke up at once, and being the closest, Quistis immediately ran to Rinoa's side. Squall bolted up, eyes wide as he frantically looked around. A soft voice arrested his attention, all of their attention, all eyes looking to the podium as Edea muttered each of their names.

The sorceress slowly raised her upper body off the speaker stand, her face no longer a twisted mask of contempt. Instead, a worried and tired mother gazed down upon them all. "You've all grown so much…" she whispered so softly, yet somehow, they could all hear her. "And become so strong… I have waited for this day to come, and also feared this day would come…"

She met each of their eyes, seeing the shock, apprehension, even hope in each pair. "Is today… a joyous day? Or an odious day?"

It was as if a sudden thought struck her, and Edea looked panicked. "Where is Ellone? Have I protected Ellone?"

Squall stared at her, disbelieving. _I… I don't understand._

"Squall! Rinoa is..."

Quistis calling him turned his eyes downwards, and when he saw the sprawled out Rinoa and Zidane, he scrambled to them. He told himself since Quistis was at her side already, he was valid in going to Zidane first. He pulled off a glove, pressing two fingers to Zidane's neck and nearly snatched his hand back.

Zidane was so cold…

* * *

><p>Squall anxiously tossed and turned on his bed, not caring at the soreness of his body from all the fighting and beating he endured. He could hear the repairmen hammering away outside, fixing the damage the Garden sustained, and even that didn't drown out his thoughts.<p>

_Is it really over…?_ Squall thought, staring at the ceiling for a moment before tossing himself to the side. _What happened…?_

Knowing he wasn't going to get any rest, Squall gave up and got out of bed. He exited the dorm, slowly making his way to the infirmary; students passing him saluted or greeted him, but he ignored them and went on as if they didn't exist. Worry gnawed at him, tore into him, and it made Squall quicken his pace.

Upon entering the infirmary and going to the first room's window, some of that worry was lifted when he saw Rinoa sitting up, awake and remaining still as Dr. Kadowaki checked her over. She looked so meek when dressed in a hospital gown and a bandage around her head, and Squall patiently waited outside for the doctor to come out. Seemingly satisfied with Rinoa's vitals, Kadowaki went outside the room.

"She's suffering a concussion and a bit of shock," Kadowaki said. "Otherwise, she's doing all right. Cracked her head pretty good on the ground, but she'll recover in a day or two. No magic though—crap's never good for head injuries."

With that the doctor went into the other room, firmly closing the door in a sure signal to Squall to remain out. The curtain was in the way of Squall looking inside, and he had no other choice but to walk into Rinoa's room.

The girl looked up, looking a bit dazed, but she smiled nonetheless. "Hey," Rinoa's voice cracked, and she cleared it.

Squall poured her a cup of water from the pitcher nearby, and Rinoa took it gratefully. She sipped a bit of water before attempting to speak again, "That was rough."

"You're telling me…" Squall muttered, pouring himself a cup. He paused in taking a drink, staring at the rippling water.

Rinoa noticed how his hands shook, and putting her cup aside, held Squall's hand in both of hers. "Dr. Kadowaki is tending to him," she muttered, knowing Squall's worry.

"I know…" he sighed, pulling his hand from hers to drink. He set his cup down. "It's… not just Zidane. Why did either of you collapse like that? Why is Edea suddenly not a homicidal maniac? How was she protecting Ellone…?"

Honored he would finally voice his concerns to her, Rinoa lightly touched his cheek to get him to look at her. "You're going to see her at the orphanage, aren't you?" she murmured. "Maybe… maybe she can explain."

"Or go nuts again," he replied darkly.

Rinoa was going to reply when Kadowaki walked in, a frown set on her face. She motioned to Squall, who immediately went for Zidane's room; Rinoa stood to follow, but she staggered as a sudden dizziness assaulted her. With Kadowaki's help, Rinoa laid back down with a soft groan.

Inside Zidane's room, Squall wrung his hands in desperate confusion. Unlike Rinoa, who seemed all right, Zidane remained unconscious. He was so still… his chest barely moved with his breathing. If Squall didn't look for it, he'd swear the thief was dead.

Kadowaki came up behind him, and Squall couldn't move from the door way. "His vitals are stable," she reported, and still Squall stared at Zidane's prone body. "No injuries, not even a concussion like Rinoa. Just… an unexplained coma."

"There… _has_ to be something." Squall insisted, finally turning. "Kadowaki—"

The intercom chimed, cutting Squall off as Quistis' voice rang through, "_Squall, can you hear me? We're all ready… let's go see Matron._"

He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here, watch over Zidane, help Rinoa as needed… but he needed answers, too. Kadowaki saw his expression and placed a hand on his arm.

"I got Rinoa resting and I'll run more tests on Zidane," she assured, then began to push him out. "Go on, you got your Commander duties to fulfill."

_What good are they…_ Squall thought depressively as he passed Rinoa's room, almost panicking when she too, was asleep. _… if I can't protect those important to me?_

Squall said nothing as he and the others disembarked the repairing Garden, making the small trek to the nearby stone house. The others chattered, expressing nervousness and apprehension, but Squall ignored them and briskly walked to the ruins. The sooner they got there, the sooner they got answers… and the sooner he could go back to Zidane's side.

As they gathered in the front yard, the crumbling stone was, in their minds, replaced by the vibrant white marble it once was. They didn't see the ruins and destruction—they saw their old home, where it all started.

"…I feel uncomfortable seeing her," Quistis softly admitted as they all headed for the front door.

"S-same…" Zell replied, eyes darting around as they entered what was once the main living space.

It too was in a disintegrating state, the door leading to the beach now a failing half of a stone wall. As they approached the wall, Headmaster Cid emerged, and immediately they stopped and saluted.

Cid rubbed the back of his head. "… many thanks for your hard work." He sighed deeply. "Are you angry with me?" he chuckled, forced and sad. "I don't blame you… all I do is talk big. But in times of trouble, I run away…" Cid looked at them all, weary and old-looking. "I was in a no-win situation. Your defeat would be the end of you, and your victory would mean losing my wife…"

"Headmaster…" Selphie muttered.

"I couldn't bear to face either outcome…" the man dropped his gaze, unable to face them anymore. "I don't care about myself, but… Please, forgive Edea."

He turned and went out to the outside area, the SeeD following him. Edea was there, gazing out to the gray sky and darker ocean. She didn't look menacing anymore… she looked old, worn out and exhausted in every sense possible. When her eyes turned to them, each of them saw the guilt, shame and regret. A broken woman remained of their beloved Matron, they all knew it.

"My children…" she murmured. "Please, forgive me. I raised you as my own, yet still, I…"

"We feel the same way," Squall assured her. "We fought, knowing you were our Matron."

The others nodded, and Edea has a weary ghost of a smile. "You are SeeDs, and I know you cannot back out of a battle. All of you, you were magnificent." That fragile smile failed, replaced by a look of someone wishing for forgiveness. "However, it is not over yet."

Squall's shoulders tensed. "What do you mean?"

"… I have been possessed all this time." Edea admitted, ashamed by her weakness brought by her confession. "I was at the mercy of Sorceress Ultimecia."

Squall's eyes widened and he felt as if his entire body was tensing for a fight. Ultimecia… the one Zidane said was his obstacle in the war-world. A sorceress of his world…

"Ultimecia is a sorceress from the far future," Edea continued, taking Squall's apprehensive look as a normal reaction. "She is after Ellone's mysterious power; because I know Ellone very well, she possessed me to find her. All I could do was surrender my soul to Ultimecia… all that happened, it was her."

Quistis spoke up, "Well, she failed in that; Ellone's eluded her so far."

Edea nodded. "For that I am glad, but she may attempt to possess me again. If that is so… I depend upon you, young SeeDs." She paused, noting how Squall had a faraway look in his eyes.

She began to speak of Sorceress Adel, but Squall's mind was too much of a hurricane to properly listen. He should have made Zidane admit Ultimecia's existence sooner, made him spill everything about her. If she was the cause of all of this, and if Squall had known…

He turned to leave. What if she hexed Zidane or something? Or even Rinoa?

"Squall!" Zell protested. "I'm sure Matron has much more to say!"

_I've heard enough!_ Squall's mind screamed. _I get it, it's important, but Rinoa… no, more importantly than Rinoa…_

He whirled around. "Matron, do you know what happened to Rinoa and Zidane?"

Edea tilted her head, nose slightly scrunched. "Rinoa… the girl in light blue? And the young blond boy?" when Squall nodded, she shook her head solemnly. "I am sorry, Squall. I know not what could have happened…"

"What's wrong with them?" Cid asked.

"Rinoa and Zidane collapsed after we did, but didn't awaken with us," Irvine explained. "Rinoa eventually woke up, but from what I hear, Zidane's still out."

"He won't move…" Squall muttered. "He was cold…"

"Did he die…?" Edea asked slowly.

Squall stepped back as if she backhanded him. "No!" he shook his head furiously when Edea profusely apologized. "It's all right…"

Cid rubbed the back of his neck before putting a hand in his pocket. "Squall, you are in a position of leadership; everyone at Garden has a right to know what happened and what's to come. Take the info from here back to Garden, but remember it wasn't just Rinoa and Zidane. Everyone fought."

"I know, but…"

Cid chided him, "But, but, but… This isn't something a leader should say."

A sudden rage filled Squall and he turned to the nearest wall, slamming his fist into it. Everyone wanted him to be leader—he had to lead everyone, shelter everyone, and provide for everyone! Yet Rinoa gets in a smidge of danger and he was to drop everything to save her? Now that he sought a solution for her, they…

No. Not for her. He knew Rinoa was okay and, as heartless as it sounded, Squall no longer worried for her. He worried for Zidane.

Edea resumed the conversation with the others as Squall stared at his fist in the wall, knowing and not caring that his knuckles were bleeding. The rugged stone sliced easily through his thin gloves, and as droplets of blood began to squeeze out from between his knuckles and the stone, his mind could not stop thinking. He wasn't even half-listening to the obviously important information Matron was giving them. All he could think of was Zidane, and as he did, he felt as if he were having an argument with himself.

_The first time we met, you were just some lucky idiot Rinoa saved…_

_No. That's not right. The first time we met… I met the other Warriors._

_We didn't exactly get along at first. I distrusted you, didn't know you. You were a freak with a tail._

_No. In the war-world, we didn't speak much, but we did get along when we met up._

_But as time went by I warmed up to you. You were a shining light._

_You were my counter-balance. You taught me to trust the other Warriors, that I wasn't alone._

_You'd look at me and smile. You'd know when to give me space and when to crowd._

_In a world torn by conflict and doubt, you kept me on my feet. You were a comfort with your antics._

_Having you around was normal. You gave me a sense of peace._

_You gave me a sense of hope. Cosmos' gambit… you convinced me to believe._

_Zidane… give me another chance. Give me the chance to remember!_

"Yo, Squall!" Zell's brash voice interrupted Squall's monologue, stopped the images of Zidane smiling from flooding his mind.

"You're not even listening!" Selphie tattled.

Squall turned around, rubbing his aching knuckles and casting a quick cure. "So basically, all we have to do is prevent Ultimecia from getting Ellone. Fine; we're going back to Garden, everyone has to know."

Irvine frowned. "Hey, we're worried about Rinoa and Zidane too, y'know?"

"Then why don't you…?" Squall threw his hands up. "Forget it." With that, he marched right out of the orphanage, Matron and the rest be damned!

He had to remember. He had to remember what Zidane didn't want him to remember, for his own sanity's sake.

* * *

><p>"That about covers the update," Squall said into the mic, his voice monotone. "Our task is to find Ellone, and then we deal with Ultimecia. Last we knew, Ellone was on the White SeeD ship, although where it is we're unsure. For now we gather information, but be prepared for battle." Squall paused, and then went on with, "And Sorceress Edea is back at her home—her husband, Headmaster Cid, will remain with her. Let's just leave her alone."<p>

He cut the intercom off, and Nida nodded to him. Squall turned to look at Xu, feeling tired. "Take the bridge, Xu."

As he stepped for the lift, Quistis spoke up, "Rinoa was released from the infirmary. Said she wanted to talk to you in the cafeteria."

Squall frowned, but nodded as the lift sped down. He rode the elevator to the first floor, and although he knew he shouldn't keep her waiting, Squall went to the infirmary instead of the cafeteria. He felt so… like he was losing his mind. Constantly parts of him were warring with each other, as if a side of Squall was awakened after that battle and now it wanted to make itself known. Was it the memories of the war-world? Go figure they'd show up when Zidane was…

Kadowaki wasn't in, so Squall went right for Zidane's room. When the door shut behind him and Zidane didn't move, Squall felt a wrench in his gut. He moved to the side of the bed, dropping to his knees before it and placed a hand over Zidane's forehead. The blond didn't move, didn't react, and just… slept.

_You're so cold,_ Squall's mind lamented. _Are you… are you going to be like this forever?_

Without thinking Squall reached for Zidane's hand, gently holding it in his own. He was cold, but there was a pulse, indicating he was still alive. Yet, why wouldn't he open his eyes? Why won't he wake up?

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Squall muttered. His hold tightened. "You hid the information from me… claiming to protect me… Hyne damn you, Zidane, it isn't your place to protect me!"

Squall dropped his hand as he rose to his feet. "You were so full of life, now you don't make a sound, don't make a move…! I said I'd protect you, I told you I'd…!"

His voice tampered off as Zidane didn't react at all. _This is like talking to a wall…_ How ironic, those words came to him. Squall covered his face with his hands, helplessly unable to understand the emotional turmoil boiling in him. He wanted to see Zidane smile, hear him laugh, watch him monkey-around like he always did. To be so silent, so still, so solemn… that wasn't his Zidane, no, he…

Squall slowly reached for Zidane's neck, tugging on the chain until the ring broke free of its cover of Zidane's shirt. His fingertip brushed over the engraved face of Griever, a soft look in his eyes.

"Call my name," Squall whispered. "Call my name and let me re…mem…"

A sudden tiredness assaulted Squall and he fell to his knees, head falling onto the bed. He subconsciously knew what was going on… but why now?

And why this? As Squall watched, through Laguna's eyes and mind, the man blundered through a cheap movie set up, narrowly avoiding lasting damage from a ruby dragon. After escaping the beast, Laguna raced to the bottom of the cliff only to be cut off by the dragon, and Squall watched passively as Kiros and Ward came to the idiot's rescue. The trio made quick work of the dragon, escaping up the path only to see… something in the distance. Why this stupid crap? Did Ellone know Squall was upset and was trying to cheer him up? As if.

Suddenly, Ellone's voice filled Squall's mind as darkness descended. _"I can't disconnect."_

Squall wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he tried anyway. _What is this connect thing?_

He felt the sensation of surprise. _"Squall?"_ he sent an affirmative thought, and Ellone went on, _"'Connect' is just what I call it… my special power. I must be asleep if I can't control it… I'm sorry, Squall. Let me use your spirit for a little longer…"_

_I gotta go back._

His request fell on deaf ears (thoughts?) as another scene unfolded. The orphanage… yes, that was Edea's orphanage. Laguna had met Matron.

"_She ain't here, either…" Laguna lamented to a younger Edea as they stood under the porch of the house, the rain pouring around them._

_The cold didn't bother Edea, it seemed. "If I may ask, what happened to this Ellone?"_

"_She was kidnapped by Esthar soldiers." Laguna sighed. "I've been trying to get in Esthar, but…"_

_Edea's face pinched. "They were looking for Adel's successor, weren't they?"_

"_Yeah!" Laguna nodded. "Exactly it!"_

"_Is she your daughter?"_

_Laguna rubbed the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. "No… but she's just so cute! Oh, I wish I could hear her voice!"_

Squall could relate, for once, to Laguna. _I want to hear Zidane's voice…_ His resolve grew with each word of his thoughts as the scene, the rain, faded. _I don't care if it's in the past or what. I want to hear Zidane. I want to see him. Maybe I can save him._

Ellone's voice was a mix of pity and depressed. _"You can't change the past; I just found that out… when I was kidnapped, Uncle Laguna went on a journey to find me. But because of me, he wasn't able to be by Raine's side when she died… she wanted to show him her new born baby… I wanted him to stay at Winhill, no matter what. But I can't make it back to that moment, and nothing seems to work. I can only send you inside someone I've met before and… oh, I'm about to disconnect."_

_Sis… Ellone, wait!_

"_I'll try again to speak to you this way."_

_Ellone!_

Squall jerked awake, jumping to his feet. His eyes fell on Zidane, and it was as if Edea slapped him with a Thundaga spell. "I can see you if we go back in time!" he declared out loud to Zidane. "Maybe… maybe even change things!"

He looked up at the ceiling. "Ellone! Can you hear me? You're so free with that power, send me back to the moment Zidane went into a coma!"

Nothing happened, and Squall sighed heavily, dropping into the stool in the corner of the room. The entire time he was out, Zidane hadn't moved a centimeter…

Ellone was on the White SeeD ship. She had to be, and if he found the ship, he'd find Ellone. And with Ellone, he could save Zidane, protect him like he was supposed to. But where would the ship be? It's a massive world, and the ship was faster than the Garden…

White SeeD… Edea's SeeD…

Squall sprinted out of the infirmary room, ignoring the surprised Kadowaki as he ran out. Matron would know of the ship, she might have a clue! He made it half way to the elevator before he suddenly stopped, and Squall looked at the other direction with a pensive look on his face. Rinoa was waiting for him…

Well, she had collapsed with Zidane. Maybe she remembered something?

Torn, Squall stood still for several minutes before doing an about-face and briskly walking to the cafeteria. Rinoa might still be suffering her concussion, and may forget relevant information quickly. He had better get it now, and it wouldn't hurt to check on her anyway.

She was easy to spot in the cafeteria, back in her usual attire and a fresh bandage around her head. Kadowaki probably was going to keep Rinoa off the battle field for a while, which was fine for Squall, as he had no intention of risking her so quickly anyway. When she saw him, Rinoa smiled brightly and waved him over.

Squall maneuvered the cafeteria to her table, sitting down next to her. "Quistis said you wanted to see me."

She nodded. "How was your visit with Edea?"

_If this is a social call, I don't have time for it._ "We learned a lot; said it all over the announcement."

Rinoa sighed and took a sip of what looked to be hot tea, then started to dig around in her pockets. "Squall, I heard from the others how worried you are about Zidane…"

He wanted to snort, but he mentally vowed to kill everyone later. What made Squall nearly stand up in shock was when Rinoa pulled her hand out of her pocket, holding up a familiar orange crystal. He nearly snatched it from her, but withheld the urge and gaped at it. She set it on the table, and Squall couldn't believe her audacity to let it been seen like that. He did snatch it and hide it in his hands.

"I woke up with it," Rinoa explained. "And I can't really recall but… I think I remember Zidane telling me not to lose it. That I have to hold on to it."

_Why you?_ Squall wanted to ask, but he still didn't understand the meaning of the thing. He knew Zidane made a big deal of it… and that he supposedly had one too. But why did it manifest now? Zidane never succeeded before…

Suddenly images blossomed in Squall's head, of scenery he never recalled seeing before but nonetheless were familiar. He and… that was Bartz! He and Bartz, running down a crystalline walkway, and sprinting toward them with crystal in hand was Zidane. Relief, vivid and arresting, washed through from the memory. Zidane held the crystal up triumphantly, smiling at Bartz, then at Squall… that smile morphed. Became more…

"Squall?" Rinoa's voice paused the memory.

Squall gripped the crystal, willing for more memories. _Show me…_ But the crystal refused, only making a soft chime in protest. Giving up, Squall sighed and loosened his hold on it.

"Then you better take good care of it," he handed the crystal back, a bit reluctantly. "There's obviously good reason for it."

"It's strange," Rinoa said as she took the crystal, lightly caressing it with her fingertips. "When I hold it, I swear I hear a music box in the distance… and I feel calm, safe. It's like… this thing gives me hope, like I know it'll protect me."

Squall nodded slowly. That's what the crystals represented, if what Zidane said was true and his own broken memory served. But still, why did Rinoa have Zidane's crystal? Didn't he need that?

"I tried to see if putting it near him would wake him up…" Rinoa muttered, as if reading his mind. "But it just… lost its glow when I got close. I was afraid if it went dark, it'd… break. So I kept away."

Squall frowned at that. "It grew dark?"

"Yeah, like… like it was telling me not to go near him."

That sounded ridiculous, but he appreciated her caution. If the crystal broke… what would happen to Zidane? It was supposed to be as vital to him as his own heartbeat… Squall shoved a hand through his hair, growing frustrated at the lack of information.

"You're not going to like this," Squall started. "But I want to keep you off the battlefield for a while. Even if Kadowaki checks you out."

Rinoa huffed. "I'm _fine_."

"No risks. Who knows what happened to you and Zidane, and if this Ultimecia has affected you in some way, it's best if you're somewhere safe."

She sighed heavily, knowing this was one argument she wasn't gonna win. Instead she changed the subject, reaching out and grasping Squall's hand like a frightened child. He stared at her, then her hand, then her again.

Rinoa's voice was quiet, "Sometimes… when I'm just looking at nothing, I feel like… there's something new in me. Like a… a source of energy."

Squall frowned. "You were just part of a massive battle; your body isn't accustomed to that much adrenaline or use of Para-magic. It's your natural reserves simmering."

"I hope so, it feels so weird."

Squall pulled his hand from hers, rising. "I have to go see Edea again. Don't lose that crystal."

She picked up her cup of tea after tucking the item back into her pocket. "Trust me."

He wanted to, and to an extent he did. Nodding Squall turned on his heel and left the cafeteria, heading back to the bridge. Right now he needed to find Ellone, and make right what all went so horribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Edea was right on the Gil when she said they were in an inlet somewhere relatively close by. Now that Nida wasn't afraid of the extra controls of the Garden, it didn't take nearly that long to search. Squall remembered the ship had a very unique structure, and once he saw its white fan, he nearly jumped off the Garden to swim to it.<p>

Despite his earlier saying, Rinoa demanded to go aboard with him. He didn't want to waste time arguing with her, so Squall agreed without too long of an argument, although the others were ordered to remain on the Garden. He knew if they were aware of his reason for his near obsession with finding Ellone, they would try to confine him or… or something.

The White SeeD recognized their Garden, allowing Squall and Rinoa to board. Three of them met the pair on deck, and one nodded to Squall. The mercenary wasn't sure if they had met before—memories were starting to get mixed up.

"We meet again," the White SeeD said. Guess they had. "Please, state your business. Regardless of our friendly terms, depending upon what you say, we may ask you to leave immediately."

Squall fidgeted. He wanted nothing more than to run through the ship, screaming for Sis at the top of his lungs, but he instead said, "I want to see Ellone."

All three of the White SeeD looked shocked and looked at each other. Knowing what they were thinking, as Edea had warned him when she gave him her letter, Squall continued, "We pose no threat. Edea told us you would be here. She's free of Sorceress Ultimecia and is now our ally. She told us everything, and we want to protect Ellone."

The White SeeD leader stared Squall down, but the brunette would not be deterred. Despite meeting his gaze square on, the leader still bowed. "Thank you for coming, but we have no reason to believe you. Please leave."

The leader whirled around and Squall took a step forward. "Wait…!" Rinoa grabbed his arm before he could rush at the man, and when he disappeared, Squall practically went limp.

Rinoa patted his arm. "Give him a bit," she suggested. "Then try the letter."

Squall didn't have 'a bit' to wait. He slipped from her grasp and started after the leader, Rinoa following with a protest. Near the captain's cabin, however, a very familiar face was waiting for them.

"Squall! _Rinoa_!" Watts called. Thumps from the stairs leading to the lookout revealed Zone, and Rinoa let out a happy cry of their names.

The three jumped into a group hug, but Zone noticed the bandage around her head. Immediately he demanded what happened, and when Rinoa stuttered a bit, Zone turned to give Squall, who he put in charge of Rinoa's safety, a piece of his mind.

Or, he would, if Squall hadn't already vanished into the captain's cabin.

Squall usually wasn't the type to barge in and demand—no, he made SeeD by being tactful and having a strategy, even if he made it on the run. He always thought things through, but now, with Zidane's life possibly on the line, Squall was finding himself becoming more and more irrational. What was happening to him? He nearly threw the letter at the White SeeD leader.

"Here," Squall only barely had enough control over his voice to not snap.

The leader looked over the letter, immediately recognizing it. "… this is Matron's writing; she really gave this to you…"

Some of Squall's anxiety did leave him as the soft way the leader said 'Matron.' A kindred soul? "You call her Matron too, huh?"

The leader nodded. "Since we were little."

"I understand," Squall put a hand to his chest, wanting to get _him_ to understand. "We were raised by Edea, too. She's back to her old self again, the kind Matron we remember, that raised us."

The man in white waited several seconds, reading over the letter, before he smiled and saluted. "Thank you, sir. We owe you and Balamb Garden much."

Squall returned the salute. "Same movement…"

"Ever since SeeD was established," the man moved to the window after carefully placing the letter on a nearby table. "Unfortunately, Squall, Ellone is no longer here. After we picked her up from your Garden and sailed east to get away from Edea and Galbadia, they found us. We managed to get away, but at the cost of our ship's integrity. We were stranded… and they caught up to us."

The leader turned from the window to face Squall, regret plain on his face. "Esthar ships intervened. They engaged the Galbadians, and one ship came to ours. They ordered us to evacuate, but we refused, not trusting them. They tried to convince us, but to no avail… when they departed, Ellone went after them. Jumped on their ship and they sailed off with her; once we're fully repaired, we plan to go to Esthar after her. My apologies, Squall."

_Esthar._ Squall frowned a bit. Silent Esthar, locked away from the rest of the world… "She's there?"

"We believe so." The man nodded, and then looked back out the window, seeing Rinoa still happily talking with her former resistance friends. "Let us hope Esthar is, in a way, our ally in keeping Ellone safe."

Squall grunted. Hope?

"_The crystals are our hope,"_ Zidane's voice came into his mind, making Squall close his eyes. _"Thanks to them, we could remain long enough to win the war. We represented Cosmos'… no, the world's hope."_

Squall thanked the man and left the cabin, drawing Rinoa's attention. Zone gunned for him, intent to give him that piece of mind, but the look on Squall's face made him stop. Rinoa bid her friends farewell, after promising to keep safe and in touch, before nodding to Squall.

"Let's go back to Garden," Rinoa said. "We better move on."

Squall appreciated her being on his side, and they returned to Garden. As they walked to the bridge, Rinoa was pensively staring at the ground, her hand to her chin as Squall informed her of their new destination.

"Esthar, huh?" Rinoa frowned a bit. "They're surrounded by one of the largest mountain ranges known; no way the Garden can fly there."

Squall frowned at her pessimism. Wasn't that his job? "They have ships, therefore, a dock… therefore, beach."

"It'd have been well documented by Galbadia if so," Rinoa countered. "And you don't need a beach to have a dock—don't they teach you how well-advanced Esthar is?"

Squall stopped and threw his hands into the air. "What else can I think, Rinoa? If you got the damn answer I'd like to hear it!"

She looked hurt by his outburst, but Squall wasn't going to apologize. He felt like Cosmos… at the end of his rope. But he couldn't make hope out of nothing like she could…

"You… really care about him, huh?" Rinoa said, slowly. "He means that much to you?"

He knew what she was implying, and Squall scowled. "You're jumping to conclusions. Zidane knows about my disappearance and what happened. About my messed up memories."

"It's one thing if he was just a link to the past, Squall. But you're acting like he's so much more than that."

Squall knew he was. No one gets this irrational over a friend, no matter how close. This sort of insanity spawned from something else, but then again, did it? Squall never had a friend like Zidane—friendship forged in the face of life or death. It was only recently his and the other SeeD's lives here were in danger; before it was just jobs. Was he being that out of line?

"I don't know, Rinoa." Squall quietly admitted, shocking her by his change in attitude. "I don't know anymore. I'm confused, I'm conflicted—memories are battling it out in my head and I can barely keep up. The only one who I can talk to about these recovered memories is Zidane… he can make sense of them. He was there, and… I don't know."

Rinoa bit the inside of her cheek, but she knew better than to aggravate Squall now. He wasn't that way, and she didn't know the full story of what happened during his disappearance. It had to be harrowing if he forgot, and now that he was remembering he was probably in utter turmoil. If only she could get through to him that she could help.

"Let's take it one step at a time," Rinoa said. "Let's secure Ellone first, then we'll deal with what comes our way. We're together now, Squall, we can handle it."

"_We're together now!"_ Squall remembered that was the group's motto as he, with the other Warriors, voyaged through the land of discord. That it was in their friendship, their bonds forged among each other that got them through. But he also knew Rinoa didn't mean that in the same way… Squall couldn't even tell if his feelings of friendship were even of this world anymore. Was the camaraderie he felt for Rinoa, Zell, and everyone this strong, or was he remembering the powerful bonds he developed with the other Warriors?

Squall couldn't tell anymore. He was going insane, he knew it. He was losing it and he didn't know how to get it back… whatever the hell 'it' was.

He didn't say another word, just going to the bridge to announce their new destination. Upon telling Nida and the others, they all expressed the same things Rinoa did—how xenophobic Esthar was, how the terrain was unsuitable for Garden… how impossible it was to reach a forgotten and silent country. But Squall couldn't deal with that, couldn't give up.

Quistis seemed to notice this, and seemed to offhandedly say, "There's one railroad line leading from FH to Esthar. They used to have relations, but, all that's left is that railroad. It's worth a shot."

"Then get us to FH," Squall ordered. "We'll get there, land, and take a day to gather supplies. It'll be a long trek, so we need to be well prepared."

"Spoken like a true leader," Quistis said, a wide smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The two days it took sailing to FH at full speed, plus the day of getting supplies when they did reach FH, Squall spent them in Zidane's infirmary room. Everyone seemed to be embarrassed by his actions, no one ever visiting the same time Squall did. That suited the mercenary fine… he didn't need people to come in and hear him talk to a corpse.<p>

Squall reached out, grasping Zidane's hand and feeling that pulse. No, Zidane wasn't a corpse, not by definition. But compared to how he was, he certainly was close. He couldn't recall, here or the war-world, when Zidane was so still. Even in sleep Zidane moved around a lot—Squall remembered he'd often find Zidane sprawled on the floor of his dorm because he fell off the couch. Zidane never knew of it because Squall would pick him up and put him back.

"You and Bartz were full of energy," Squall murmured, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to the back of Zidane's hand. "Couldn't keep up half the time. You two always got in trouble…"

"_We're going on a treasure hunt! Wanna join us?" Bartz grinned._

_Squall frowned. "No."_

"_Aww, don't be that way, Squall!" Zidane came out of nowhere it seemed, landing next to Bartz and tilting his head to look up at Squall. "You should join us for one; it's a lot of fun!"_

"_I don't need treasure."_

"_No one _needs_ it, but that doesn't make it any less precious." Zidane gave him a look._

Squall hadn't realized he pressed his lips to Zidane's hand til he opened his eyes, a tight sensation grabbing his gut. It twisted, and he dropped Zidane's hand with a broken sort of shock, as if only a part of him was upset about what he just did. That grip left his stomach and took a hold of his heart instead, squeezing it until he gasped for air.

"_We shouldn't just leave Bartz," Squall admonished, but the scolding was lost by the mere fact he consented to carrying Zidane on his back._

"_He said he wanted to go meet with the other group," Zidane said. "He really seems to like hanging around Cloud."_

_Squall snorted. "Does that mean you're off his list?"_

"_I've been off his list," Zidane gently rapped his knuckles on Squall's head. "Ever since we decided to pick up where we left off."_

"_Uh huh."_

Were Rinoa's implications true? Did the memory mean the same conclusion she jumped to? Squall turned on his heel and went into the bathroom, running the water and splashing it against his face several times. He couldn't possibly have been that close to Zidane, he wasn't that type of person. Like any military force, Garden had that rule of…! No, he wasn't. Squall was damn sure, even if it was stupidly obvious and retarded, everyone was trying to push him and Rinoa together. And that he started to view Rinoa as more than some spoiled brat. So he had to be wrong.

But would he be this disturbed by Zidane's condition? Squall wasn't as heartless as people made him out to be; he'd grieve if Zidane died. If any of his friends died. But didn't only those who felt stronger for that person, felt as if they could never go on afterwards?

Squall slowly lifted his eyes to look at himself in the mirror. Water dripped down his face, giving his skin radiance, but it didn't hide the unrest he suffered. He knew if he went one more day without proper sleep, he'd start showing bags under his eyes and they'd get bloodshot. If he didn't eat better, he'd start to be emaciated and lose his fighting edge. If he didn't calm down, he was going to snap and be thrown out of Garden, out of leadership.

If Rinoa died right now, Squall would grieve. He might even cry. If any of his childhood friends died, he'd definitely cry. But he'd go on, move on with his life, honor their memories and achievements. But if Zidane died right now, Squall wasn't sure exactly how'd he be. He didn't have a clue if he'd be okay at all.

His mind kept spitting out images, voices, quotes and scenery from places and times he knew weren't of this world. Each and every damn memory had Zidane in it. Zidane, Zidane, Zidane…

Squall's forehead hit the mirror with a wet thud and he let out a heavy breath. No, he was jumping to conclusions. There was no way he was that 'way' after all these years, how he was raised in Garden. People would freak if he was; they wouldn't listen to him or accept him as their leader. They'd scorn him, call him sick and disgusting!

Maybe this is why Zidane didn't tell him… because he knew. Knew how things were in this world. Did Squall ever share that information with him? And if he did, and he wasn't that way, why the hell did he bother mentioning it? Maybe Zidane was like that, and asked, but Squall refused and…

Pick up where they left off. That wasn't a refusal. Zidane's smile, that look in his eyes…

Squall dried his face with a washcloth as he ambled back into the main room, throwing himself at the stool and staring at Zidane's still body, covering his nose and mouth with his hand and the washcloth. His eyes slowly wandered from the crown of golden blond hair down to the tip of Zidane's toes, then back up and winding along the limp tail.

Squall had half the mind to gag when the image of Zidane, unclothed, red faced and breathless entered his mind. Half the mind to gag, the other half wanting to almost smirk at the pride of remembering how beautiful he was.

He lowered the washcloth, looking at Zidane's face again. Zidane really did have a pretty face, male or not. Squall could admit he was attractive without feeling too strange. Could admit he was… fun to be around.

_People are going to…_

"I worry too much about what others think of me…" Squall murmured. "I didn't want them to think low of me… or even highly of me. I didn't want to be in the spotlight. I hated that side of me that worried over others' thoughts…"

"… _so I always stood away from everyone. 'Squall is an unfriendly, introverted guy.' Made it easy for me when people perceived me that way." Squall shrugged a shoulder, as if his confession meant nothing. "It wasn't til after I got that spotlight I decided I shouldn't care about what others think. I mean, what the hell, it's not their business."_

_Zidane traced little intricate, nonsensical patterns along Squall's chest. "I always figured you didn't care what others thought in the first place."_

_Squall smirked at the tent ceiling. "I guess that means it still works."_

_"What, that bastardly charm of yours? Well, you got me, so I guess so." Zidane's tail flicked in the air in an amused way._

_Squall looked down at him. "It wasn't that difficult, if you think about it."_

"_On _your_ part maybe. I had to beg you for a chance!" Zidane pouted._

Squall covered his eyes and leaned his head back until it thunked against the wall. Too many memories, too many feelings were conflicting and it was giving him a headache as it felt as if he were being torn in half. He couldn't talk to anyone about this… and the only person who had a chance of understanding was in a coma for no explained reason and it was Squall's fault because he failed his oath to protect Zidane.

He just… _could not_ go on like this.

"I can't handle this," Squall whispered, then sat up. He went to the bed and tucked one arm under Zidane's knees, the other behind his shoulders. He was small enough to carry in such a way easily.

Squall cushioned Zidane's head against his shoulder and walked out of the infirmary. He took a glance at the clock as he passed it, not realizing it was well past curfew hours. Everyone probably got their supplies and went to bed so they were well rested for the journey tomorrow. But Squall couldn't wait til then, boarding the elevator and exiting the Garden.

_Sorry, everyone. But I can't deal with this, can't go on like this._ Squall thought as he stepped onto the broken wharf of FH. He gazed out ahead, unable to even see the land on the other end of the long railroad.

He looked down at Zidane, who looked uncharacteristically frail. "It's a bit far," he muttered. "But, we'll make it. Let's go meet Ellone… she'll bring us together. Have hope, right?"

The blond didn't respond, and Squall took the first step. Then the second, then the third… until he was just walking straight ahead. He had no other choice, nowhere else to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Crap. These chapters keep getting longer. DAMN YOU, DIALOGUE. DAMN YOU. XD I'll eventually totally break off FF8's timeline, but in the meantime, I'm rather proud I got quite a few of you readers wanting to replay these great games! =) So onto review replies! (These are fun, I should start doing it in all my stories, hee)

**Ars Silentium** – I wondered what happened to my milk carton! I has you thie—well, in all seriousness, thanks for the review! FF8 is a _great_ game, even if I do poke fun at some parts of it with this fic, it's still very enjoyable! I recommend playing it for sure =) I'm sorry for the typos! Typically I get most of my writing done late at night, and although that isn't really an excuse, it doesn't help *sweatdrop* But thanks for following! I hope the story remains good for you =)

**Kuroneko03** – oh yes, we're movin' on to disc 3! The Garden vs Garden was my favorite part of the game too, I always thought it was the most kickass Final Fantasy scene ever. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Phantome** – hello, hello~ I am happy to know you're enjoying the story! Yeah, Zidane's been taking an emotional beating since chapter one, the poor guy. As I said to Ars, I'm sorry for my typos. I know I still have some despite proof-reading, but I gotta let time pass before I'll really get 'em all (or I get a beta-reader, but I got a thing if they take too long, sadly). I'm glad you enjoyed the trance scene! I had fun with it—I'd make it longer, but if I remember correctly, trance in FF9 never lasted very long anyway and was dependent on emotion, so Zidane calming down meant end of trance. Hope you enjoyed ch.6 and the rest to come!

**Reiken** – Ugh, I know what you mean. Zell did scream about rope but for all the people standing in the hallway doing nothing, you'd think someone would help… or, I dunno, they got Quistis to use her whip! That'da made too much sense though, cause Squall's gotta do the main male role thing and save the main female (again) to build the whole romance thing. Zidane's got a good sense of priority for the most part, if I recall FF9 correctly. Sure, he went ga-ga for Dagger and all, but he still kept himself (mostly) on task at hand. Thanks for reading! =)

**Kupo Lady** – I loved Triple Triad! I wanted to play it online back in the days of FF11, but alas, I couldn't afford it (Cause it was a separate payment from FF11's monthly fee). I never understood FF9's card game either, only barely getting through the 'forced' part. But even if Zidane's card-game memories were with him, the two games are so different (and Triple Triad rules ALWAYS change) he'd get lost! Plus, Squall cheated XD Did this chapter appease your want for him to hug Zidane? Sure, there hasn't been a real hug, but bridal-style carrying is win! XD As for the Garden vs Garden scene, as I mentioned to another reviewer, it was pretty jacked up originally in game. Because, if you notice in this chapter, everyone suddenly wants Squall to be a leader again and forget about Rinoa! It's like, 'wuuuuut'? People were made of rubber, I swear, by how much they bounced! Ah-ah-ah, but you know, it's my job as an author to puzzle and enchant you (and other readers) and then amaze you in the end! =) I hope I can LOL But yeah, replay them good ol' oldies! I've been replaying FF8 as I write this, it's good fun.

**xJuneii** - Well, him just asking failed, and Zidane seemed to have a thing for Triple Triad, it was worth a shot XD And I've been having insomnia for a while, but I've always been a night person, sadly all my classes and crap are day/morning, baaah lmao Trance Zidane is fun, I'll have to put another one somewhere. To be honest, I don't know much of Vocaloid myself; I actually found the song because someone had it done with the two male japanese voice actors from my predominant fandom, _Rockman/MegaMan X_ and _Zero_. XD I like the male version better to be honest, but that's just me. You weren't too far off the mark, nope! XD I am in love with the song though, just as I am with this pairing.

See ya'll in seven!


	7. Unbearable Longing

Squall wasn't sure if the sun was still rising or if it was now setting as he continued to walk, following the railroad straight ahead. Never had a path been so narrow and defined… Irvine was right about the limited possibilities of life. Given that perspective, Squall felt marginally better about his choice. The distance he walked felt pretty far, and farther still to the end, but Squall had no idea how far he come. He wouldn't look back to gauge either… if he looked back, he'd think of how upset the others would be. How they'd think when they realized he had stolen a sick person from the hospital and went on foot to some estranged country with barely any supplies and no help. Would they be mad? Maybe laughing at him? Or, if they thought like Rinoa, they were probably disgusted.

It didn't matter anymore. Squall could only care about Zidane, and getting to Esthar. Find Ellone, talk to her, and convince her to help. But even in his near-fevered state of desperation and confusion, Squall knew there was no guarantee everything would be resolved if he got to Ellone. But even so, he would try it. What else could he hope for?

_I… sure have changed._

His legs were protesting by the time he noticed the lack of daylight. Squall had walked, nonstop, for nearly twenty-four hours but he didn't want to stop yet. For Zidane's sake, he had to keep going. But then his arms were starting to ache, and his step was weaving.

Finally, Squall gently laid Zidane down, propped up against the border of the railroad. He looked out into the sea, the reflection of the moon on the calm waters, yet he couldn't feel remotely at peace. Squall settled himself next to Zidane, but that felt… too isolating. He couldn't take the conflict in his head anymore, so Squall maneuvered his and Zidane's bodies til the blond sat between his legs, back to Squall's chest, and Squall could wrap both arms around him and tuck Zidane's head under his chin. Maybe he could warm Zidane this way. Propping his knees up, Squall encaged Zidane with his body, as if the boy could get up and sprint away and Squall wanted to prevent that.

If it were the war-world, Zidane would be more than happy with this arrangement. He'd crack a joke or something, for sure… or even stay silent, but he'd snuggle closer. His tail would wrap around one of Squall's limbs and he'd look up with those shining, _alive_ eyes of his. But this was Squall's world, a world that didn't like the foreign body in it. Zidane was silent, still, cold and practically dead save for the fact he still breathed.

The silence ate at Squall and he couldn't sleep. So he talked—took his advice from Quistis and just spoke. He talked about what memories of the war-world he recovered, how blurry and inconsistent they were, how confusing they felt. He talked about his world; how he was sure Zidane would have liked it if he took him to Deling City. How, if Zidane was good for once, Squall would have taken him to a movie or something, showed him the technology he knew Zidane's world lacked. Maybe even indulge him with a gadget or two, an mp3-player or a cell phone or…

Squall talked about himself, surprisingly enough. The childhood he remembered he had in Garden, how he and Seifer fought. He even explained how he got his scar, and why Seifer sported one like it, since he knew Zidane would notice such trivial things. Squall just talked, holding Zidane close to his chest, resting his chin on top of Zidane's head and couldn't fricking stop talking because the silence hurt so damn much.

"I never told anyone," Squall whispered as he watched the sun of a new day rise. "But when I was a kid, and hell even now… it always bothered me how I don't remember my parents, or any family. At the orphanage… everyone had a memory or two about their folks. Selphie always said her mommy was the prettiest lady, prettier than Matron. Irvine's dad was the best hunter ever; Seifer's uncle owned the coolest store and let him play with all the gadgets before it got torn down. Quistis' grandma was comparable to Matron in kindness before she passed… even Sis told us a bit about her uncle, which was that freak Laguna she makes me dream about. Zell was like me for a while, but then he got adopted and you'd never be able to tell he wasn't a part of that family originally. But me? I don't recall any family member. Like I never had one…"

Squall's eyes turned downwards and he put one hand on Zidane's head, petting his hair. "You told me you were like that, having no birth family or birthplace. But then you got adopted, didn't you? I never got adopted… dunno how I ended up in Garden, though."

If Zidane were awake he'd be amazed at all Squall said. If he were awake he'd try to make Squall feel better, how he wasn't sure, but he'd try. Squall sighed deeply, closing his eyes.

If he knew just closing his eyes would put him to sleep, Squall would have shut up and done it long ago.

* * *

><p>The screech of iron skidding against iron made Squall jerk awake and he held Zidane's prone body tighter. Coming up from the direction of FH was a… a train car of some kind? Squall squinted against the bright sunlight, and judging by its position, it was almost midday. He slept that long?<p>

He saw Rinoa waving from the top of the car, saw Selphie and Quistis' heads poked out of windows and Zell hanging on by a side ladder. When it got closer, Squall saw Irvine in the driver's seat, and the cowboy wannabe blew the horn.

Squall carefully kept Zidane where he was and stood as the small train car finally stopped just a few feet away. Rinoa hopped off the top of it, running to him as Zell took slower strides. The others were coming out as Rinoa practically threw herself at Squall, and he had no choice but to catch her.

"You _idiot_," Rinoa cried as she hugged him tightly. "We were so worried when we couldn't find you…! And then Kadowaki called and said Zidane went missing…"

"Yo, man, that was so not cool," Zell said as he walked up. Squall looked up from Rinoa to him, everyone gathering behind him. "We thought Ultimecia got you or somethin'. Don't run off like that!"

Selphie put her hands on her hips and bent down a bit so she could stare up at Squall's face, a severe frown on her face. "Yeah! I thought we were a team!"

"You've disappointed me, Squall," Quistis scolded. "A leader leaving his team? How could you do that to us?"

"What made you run off, eh?" Irvine asked. "Man, Zidane's not part of the orphanage gang, but like Rinoa, he's still part of the team! We're all worried about him—you can't just kidnap him like that!"

Squall didn't know what to say. Did they not realize the depth of why Squall was so messed up? Weren't they sickened? Team or not, they all…

"What did you hope to accomplish alone, Squall?"

Squall's eyes snapped to the train, where Edea was making her way from. "Matron!"

Rinoa finally let him go so he could properly address her, and Edea placed a hand to her chest, the other motioning to him. "I believed I raised you better than this, Squall." She chided. "I raised you _all_ better."

"I…" Squall glanced away. "It's just…"

"We know you're messed up over this," Quistis said. "The whole missing memory thing, Zidane being the link, how you're recovering some pretty jacked up stuff… but, maybe we can't understand, but we can _be here_ for you. Why can't you trust us?"

"Yeah!" Selphie jumped in. "I thought we proved you can depend on us?"

Squall kept his eyes away. _I don't wanna depend on anyone._ He thought sullenly. _I didn't get my crystal depending on people… I got it from…_

He finally looked at them all. "What're you all doing out here? Especially you, Matron."

Edea interlaced her hands and looked to the ground. "Ultimecia is still at large—at any time she may possess me. But I believe she can only possess those who share the lineage of Hyne; women who carry the Sorceress Power. A doctor at Esthar is said to be an expert on the Sorceress Power; I think he can help me rid myself of it."

"She came on the White SeeD ship after we found out you were missing," Rinoa added, "Asked if we could escort her. We figured, barring Ultimecia getting you two, you did the stupid lone wolf act and left without us. So the FH mayor let us borrow an old train car."

"It'll run for a bit," Zell said. "But it's pretty busted up—we still got a good amount of miles to go, it'll last maybe four of 'em."

Quistis went behind Squall, squatting next to Zidane and putting her hand on his forehead. "The fantasy prince still sleeps, hm?" she looked over her shoulder. "Nothing's changed?"

Squall turned to shake his head, and Selphie joined Quistis. "You know," the girl in yellow said with a smile. "I never noticed how cute he is til he's still enough for me to look. You lucky guy, Squall."

That statement alone told Squall everything and he looked away. "Whatever! You got room in that car?"

"Oooohh, are you _blushing_?" Selphie gushed.

"We have plenty of room," Edea said before Selphie could tease him more, and she gave the girl a motherly scolding look. "There is even a bench still in good condition he can rest on. The others kept insisting I use it, but I am not as frail you all seem to think I am."

"We just wanna take care of you, Matron!" Irvine said.

Squall turned to Zidane, ushering Quistis aside so he could pick the blond up. Making sure he was secure in his arms, the mercenary turned to the others and met each of their gazes. None of those eyes held contempt or disgust… not even Rinoa, although she did look unsure herself. But she was out here… it meant she could be trusted.

"Then let's go to Esthar together," Squall finally said. Each face, even Rinoa's, broke into a smile. A sense of reassurance filled Squall, and even he gave them all a little smile of his own.

These were his friends. Why did he think they'd ditch him so readily? Hadn't he learned he wasn't gonna get rid of them in any sense no matter what he did? They were sort of like roaches—oh, he meant that in the most caring way of course—surviving anything thrown at them and sticking around. Squall wasn't sure how to express his gratitude to them.

They all boarded the car, although it was a tight fit. Rinoa took her place back at the top of the car, Zell hanging on the side. Selphie rode up front with Irvine, leaving Edea, Quistis, Squall and Zidane in the back. As Irvine got them moving again, Squall also wondered why the hell he didn't think of getting FH to let him borrow a locomotive.

Squall laid Zidane on the bench, but for good measure he sat at the end of it and pillowed the blond's head on his thigh. One arm draped across his shoulders should the train rock, Squall settled himself as comfortable as possible. Quistis stuck around for a while, but something apparently bothered her, because she eventually went out the back door to give Rinoa company at the top. Squall wanted to tell her that Rinoa could come in, but she was gone before he could say a word. Maybe he misread Quistis? Maybe even Rinoa?

"It's not you," Edea said when the door closed, and Squall looked at her. "Rinoa has already told all of us of Zidane's… artifact. How it darkens when she comes close. She is terribly frightened for its wellbeing, so she has already stated she will remain away from you and Zidane as much as she can. Quistis probably doesn't want her to feel isolated."

"Are you disgusted with me, Matron?" Squall asked suddenly, getting a shocked look from Edea. She was the closest thing he could call a parent—even if he only recently gained her back, he now remembered clearly always wanting her approval. 'Mommy Matron' was his name for her, after all.

"Why would I be, Squall?" Edea asked.

Squall looked down at Zidane's slumbering face, lifting his arm off to lightly brush aside his hair. "Because of how I'm acting. Because it's irrational. Because I'm a SeeD, a military personnel, and I may be…"

"In love with another man?" Edea supplied, making Squall's eyes snapped back to her. "Let me ask you a question, Squall. Are _you_ disgusted with yourself?"

"I don't know," Squall muttered, looking back down at Zidane and could not resist petting his hair. "Zidane was just another pesky friend I picked up. Suddenly he's more than that? In so small of a timeframe?"

"I have heard there is a much deeper story involved. If you wish for my console, then please, tell me what fantastical saga surrounds you and this boy with a tail."

Squall couldn't help but give in rather quickly. Edea had swiftly risen back to 'Mommy Matron' status by her motherly presence and actions alone, and now more than ever, Squall felt as if he needed that comfort. He had no real mother, and Edea was the only thing close… he couldn't let the chance pass up. And so Squall told her everything he remembered, everything Zidane had said. That he had disappeared for however long it was, and the reason for the disappearance was that he was a chosen Warrior of the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos. He was transported to a separate world, composed of pieces of several worlds, to fight in the eternal conflict between Cosmos and Chaos, the God of Discord.

He told her how, while there, there were ten of Cosmos' chosen. While they were there, they had lost all memories of their homes, and the only way to get them back was to fight and win. But it was such a long conflict, difficult and taxing not just on his strength, but his mind and faith. Squall didn't remember much, but he knew it was thanks to Zidane he could keep his faith and hope. That at some point he must have crossed the line with Zidane. But when they won the conflict and were sent home, his memories of the war-world were suppressed; yet Zidane had followed him, and Squall was remembering.

Edea remained silent for several minutes after the story, and Squall was fairly sure Selphie was probably eavesdropping so she could relate it to the others. If she did, it'd make it a lot easier on him—Squall was sure he could never retell it again. The entire time he spoke, he stroked Zidane's hair, and Edea was staring at his hand as he did it.

She finally raised her eyes to Squall, and all he saw was motherly concern and understanding. At that moment, he felt like she didn't have to say a word—just the fact she was willing to put up with his strangeness, still be Matron for him, was enough. He felt relief, for just a few blissful moments.

But Edea did speak, "Squall, there are times in our lives when we believe we've finally found who we truly are. People say those moments are natural and all-defining. But I believe, and I believe I raised you all with this thought in mind, that the 'you' one strives to be is an everlasting goal of life. It is what drives us to live, among other things."

She stood and went to him, and although he thought he'd be annoyed, Squall appreciated her hand coming to rest on his head like it used to when he was little. Edea went on, "You thought your final 'you' was a cold mercenary, but this is untrue. You live and experience life, and you change. There is nothing wrong with change, Squall, if you accept it as 'you'. The people who abandon you because you change are those too afraid of change and life themselves, and cared little for you in the first place. I cannot expect you to be the strict follower of the world's current mind.

"Am I disgusted with you? No, Squall. I am not, and none of these other children should be. If they are, than shame on them. I wish for you, all of you, to be happy. If this means another man does this for you, than I shall support your decision to have these feelings. But if you are disgusted with yourself, Squall, than this change is wrong and while I cannot force you to 'change back,' I urge you to re-think your choices. Am I making sense?" she lightly ruffled his hair.

Squall nodded. "Yes, Matron."

"You should not seek approval of those around you to the extent it runs your life," Edea continued. "Regardless of what your friends say, if you truly love him, then love him. If this makes you happy, then do it."

"Yes, Matron."

"I hope I have given you much to think of, as well as a bit of comfort." Although she hesitated a moment, Edea eventually did stoop down a bit so she could cradle Squall's head against her shoulder.

It felt so incredible to have a mother, Squall couldn't help but hug her back. He was afraid he'd break down into tears, but thankfully he was still too 'grown up' for that. He closed his eyes and let her comfort him with her hold and silence, listening to the train lazily ride the tracks to their destination. He did have a lot to think about and decide.

But at least two things were clear: Squall wasn't alone no matter what, and his feelings for Zidane finally had a proper name.

Whether or not he accepted that yet was still for debate. But like Rinoa said, he had to take it one step at a time.

* * *

><p>Despite what Zell said, the train made it to the end of the railroad. The tracks ended at a lone, worn-out station, where the group reassembled to properly discuss their travel plans. Rinoa stood off to the side on the opposite side of Squall and Zidane, close enough to hear and be heard, but far enough so the crystal only dimmed a little. Squall felt horrible, knowing her feelings, but each time he wanted to apologize she'd brush it off and say it was okay. Was it really?<p>

Selphie and Irvine went off to search the north and south directions, as Rinoa and Zell went for the west. Edea had expressed worry for only having two left with her, but Quistis was quick to reassure her. They couldn't send Squall and his burden to look in a direction, and Edea was far too afraid of repossession to be left with only one of the SeeD, so they waited at the station.

Edea busied herself with reacquainting herself with Alexander, closing her eyes and apparently having a conversation with him. Standing off a little ways away, Quistis stood with Squall as he sat on the dusty step, Zidane in his lap. Squall counted the minutes of silence as he stared at the dirt.

Quistis lasted an impressive thirty-five. "Maybe Dr. Odine can help Zidane, too. You said this was all a sorceress' work, right?"

Squall snorted. "Like I'm going to let some isolated doctor look over Zidane. Just because it isn't moving doesn't mean you can forget he has a tail."

"And?"

"The freak might try to make Zidane a lab specimen or something. No, I'm going to ask Sis."

Quistis pushed herself off the wall of the trashed station, looking down at Squall. "You've really changed," she murmured. "Is it really because of Zidane and this 'alternate world'?"

So she heard from above. "I don't know. As sad as it sounds, I have no idea." Squall sighed, and he couldn't resist lifting a hand and lightly brushing aside some of Zidane's hair from his cheek. "Was it Zidane and the memories? Or was I changing already, and Zidane happened to be the catalyst? Or maybe he has nothing to do with it…"

Quistis squatted down next to him with a sigh. "I've never seen you handle someone like you do him. Makes me wonder—what if it were Rinoa?"

"If she never woke up and Zidane did?" when she nodded, Squall shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'd go crazy over her too."

The sounds of footsteps put the conversation on hold, and both looked up to see Rinoa and Zell running towards them. Edea heard them as well, opening her eyes and rising to her feet. Rinoa stopped several feet from Squall and Zidane, and at the apologetic look Squall gave her, she still smiled. Squall had to wonder, if Zidane never came to the world, would he have fallen for her?

_You're going to mindfuck yourself so bad if you keep this up._

"Nothing to the west," Zell reported. "Just sand, sand, and more sand."

"We climbed up the mountains a bit," Rinoa added. "Saw a large, dried up lake-looking area, with a lot of plateaus."

"The Great Salt Lake," Edea murmured. "It dried up when Esthar was advancing itself, supposedly their own doing."

More running footsteps, and Selphie and Irvine reported similar results. All that remained was east, toward the Great Salt Lake. Squall, with Zell's assistance, hiked Zidane up onto his back; sure the blond was secure in his hold, Squall faced his team with an unreadable look.

"We'll have to take the chance," he said. They all nodded. "Matron, would you feel safer in the leading or following group?"

Edea looked conflicted—after all, the following group would be a person bigger, but who knew how far apart the groups might get? But the leading group may fall before help arrived, should she fall victim… She bowed her head, unsure of what to decide. A grown woman couldn't even make her own choice, how far had she fallen…

"It's so quiet…" Selphie muttered. "The air's getting heavy. Guys, _come on_! We're all together again, we'll get Zidane back, and it's like a big group picnic! We're gonna have fun!"

Squall gave Selphie a look, then actually shrugged. "Someone once told me if you mention bad things, they'll come true. Maybe it's a silly superstition, but I wanna believe it. Let's not talk about it anymore—Matron, stay with the following group. They can provide more cover if something happens. Irvine and Zell, you're with me. Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa, protect Matron."

"Jeez," Selphie muttered. "Look at the hotdog brigade."

Squall really gave her a look and she laughed, even though Irvine and Zell didn't seem to appreciate the humor. "Gosh guys!" Selphie admonished. "Why you gotta be a killjoy? We get it; you wanna be big boys and protect us poor lil girls. Well then, our dear knights in shining armor, get to it!"

The men rolled their eyes, but the groups fell into their formations and headed east. The lake was not that far from the railroad, and Squall had to wonder how the hell the scouts missed it. With Squall leading, the men took off first into the unknown, the women following once it was deemed all right.

Squall couldn't effectively fight while he carried Zidane, leaving him in the caster's role when enemies erupted from the salty ground. Because of the random battles that occurred, the two groups began to separate, until the women were small figures in the distance. Irvine wanted to wait, but Squall couldn't, they had to keep moving.

When it was becoming apparent the rest were really falling behind, both Irvine and Zell managed to convince Squall to take a rest. He consented, but the entire time he paced back and forth along the edge of a cliff they stood near. The salt was starting to crumble at the edge, and each time he stepped near, a chunk of it fell into the abyss.

"Think they ran into trouble?" Irvine asked, looking back where they came.

"They'll be here soon," Zell reasoned. At least he hoped they would be, else Squall would go bonkers again.

A few minutes ticked by, and Squall probably dumped enough salt over the edge fill a commercial truck. He displayed a rare burst of frustration, kicking at the ground near the edge. Salt glittered as it snowed down the abyss, and before Irvine could try and say something to settle him, a deep growl from below made them all go still and silent.

Squall darted away just as a massive monster jumped out of the crater, landing in a crouch where he was moments ago. It turned to face them, snarling, skin brown and dry like a dead tree. Horns, or maybe tusks, sprouted from its tiny head, its hands big enough to flatten them in one swipe.

But the nature of the monster made Squall relax. "An undead monster…" he scoffed. "Zell, phoenix down it!"

"You got it!" Zell started to dig through his pockets, pausing to back step when the monster brought its fist down. "Phoenix, phoenix, ph… what the hell, I don't have any!"

Irvine shot a bullet at the monster to draw its attention. "Selphie was our supply carrier, remember?"

"Who the hell appointed _one_ person to be supply carrier?" Squall demanded.

"Hey, _you _weren't around to play leader!" Irvine shot back.

If he weren't holding onto Zidane, Squall would have facepalmed himself. "Please tell me one of you has a Life or two stocked."

"Negative, Commander," Zell reported as he dodged another fist, and ran up the arm. When he got to the head he hopped onto the tusk and round-house kicked the thing in the head, sending it onto its back on the ground.

"Clear!" Irvine called, and just as Zell jumped off the monster he let loose a volley of ammo into the thing.

Although Irvine was an impressive shot, most bullets hitting the target, it was still undead. It rose back up, then all the way to its full towering height. When it brought its hands up and began to cast something, Squall was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a regular attack spell.

He did a Swift-Draw and interrupted the cast, but he didn't like the spell he stole: Flare. That was _not_ a good sign.

It was taxing and risky, but Squall began a succession of Swift-Draws as Zell and Irvine unleashed their best attacks and flame-based spells. Surprisingly enough the thing carried Curaga, and when it crouched down to better physically attack them, Squall was sure to fill his reserves with the spell. When he was sure he was full, he manipulated the cast to turn the spell onto the undead freak.

When the first Curaga went off on it, it howled in pain and collapsed back, narrowing missing landing on Irvine. Seeing what Squall was doing, both began to copy him, reverse casting the thing's own spells against it. Irvine couldn't resist casting a Flare or two, but anything helped.

Squall could feel himself tiring within minutes from Swift-Drawing, and the thing still stood. He fell to one knee, trying to stop his swimming vision; Para-magic had its drawbacks, unlike the natural sorcery of sorceresses. His own junctions were going to start rebelling against him if he kept casting.

Suddenly the entire undead convulsed, and Squall looked up wearily to see the last feathers of a Full-Life fade in the breeze. The thing fell to the ground, wildly tossing its limbs as the body began to stiffen… and when it moved too far, it ripped its own arm off, and then the entire body became an ashy husk. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Rinoa standing triumphant on a small plateau, the other women coming up the lower path in a rush.

Full-Life was a difficult spell to cast, Squall knew. Yet Rinoa didn't seem winded at all…

"You guys okay?" Selphie called as she rushed over. She had two potions in her hands, and used them to treat Irvine and Zell's minor scraps. "Seriously, you guys need to chill out."

Before anyone could retort, the undead creature suddenly rose back up. Selphie and Rinoa screamed, Zell and Irvine scrambling from the crumbling corpse. In its last attempt, the creature lunged its one arm at Squall, and he couldn't get back on his feet fast enough.

Edea seemed to just materialize in front of him, hand in the air. With a hiss, she lowered that hand to point at the thing just as a massive javelin of ice raced toward it, slamming dead on into the middle of its body. Without the support, the whole thing fell apart, disintegrating upon impact with the ground. Ash mixed with salt, and the entire area was still in apprehension.

Squall knew that attack well, knowing how it hurt like hell. "Nice shot," he muttered.

"I had practice," Edea answered, humor in her voice. She offered her hand to Squall, but he rose to his feet without assistance, shifting Zidane on his back. "Now, will you slow down for us?"

"Of course," he answered flatly. "Selphie's our supply carrier."

"Yeeeeah…" Selphie muttered. "Abouuuut that… we so meant to tell you."

"Whatever." Squall started back on the path, and Selphie gave a long, dramatic sigh as the rest followed.

Daylight was fading rapidly, and Squall did not fancy the idea of spending the night in a place with zombies. They needed to clear the lake soon, but as he looked in the distance on top of a cliff, he only saw more plateaus and salt. He was so sick of salt… Squall swore he was going to never put salt on his food again after all of this.

He was going to turn away from the cliff when movement caught his eye. Whirling around, Squall stared out, squinting at the distance. Surely he wasn't hallucinating? As if he needed that on top of every other damn…

Okay, he wasn't. The background was flickering. Or he was really insane, either or.

Squall lifted a hand and reached out. He touched something solid, and a hole suddenly appeared. He heard Zell exclaim loudly behind him, and then everyone else marveling as they approached. Beneath the hole was a flickering ladder leading up to it.

"Seems to be the only way," Squall muttered. He glanced at the ladder, then at Zell, who understood quickly what he wanted to do.

Zell took Zidane from Squall, letting the leader climb up first before, with Irvine's help, hefting the unconscious thief back to him. Squall actually waited just inside the tunnel for everyone to climb up, and once assembled, nodded once before taking off down the tunnel, Zell and Irvine close behind.

The tunnel became a building filled with intricate machines and designs, but Squall kept to the path forward. Below them it looked like glass panels lined up as if fresh from the assembly, and Selphie couldn't resist stopping and looking. The walkway was too narrow to go around her, and by the time the men noticed, they were through the threshold of a door.

"C'mon," Squall called. The door shut just as Selphie quickly started for them.

The door didn't open however, and Squall grunted. Zell punched it, alarm rising until a robotic voice stated, "Lift comfort capacity filled, please continue on so lift two may rise."

"An elevator?" Zell questioned, but the door wasn't going to open til they moved on. Squall was already in the middle of the glassy platform by the time Irvine and Zell joined him.

An invisible barrier encased them and the platform, and the elevator slowly began to ascend. Looking down, Irvine could see another lift just like theirs rise from beneath, stopping at the door. Before they rose over a curve, he saw the women board, and he sighed in relief. Turning, he noticed Squall laid Zidane down on the ground and now knelt over him like a worried mother hen. Recalling what he heard from Squall and Edea's conversation on the train, Irvine couldn't help but cringe.

As the lift went on its lazily course, Irvine coughed and put a hand on his hat when the other two looked at him. "Since we're here for a bit it seems…" the ex-Galbadian started. "Squall, might we have a word?"

"Say it," Squall muttered. _Don't ask me what I'm doing. I don't know… I don't even know where I am, or if we'll get to Esthar. I'll just give you the typical 'I don't care anymore' answer._

Irvine wasn't sure how to approach this delicately, so he went for to the point. That was Squall's style anyway. "Look, Squall. Selphie told me about the convo between you and Matron, and pretty much we all know. How you could be… y'know."

Squall did _not_ want this conversation right now. "Irvine…"

"I won't deny standing by you," Irvine went on. "But, could you not… you know… put all us guys together like this? It's… awkward now. Me and Zell would appreciate it."

Zell frowned. "Yo, man, don't mix me with your closed-minded crap."

Irvine, and Squall as well, looked shocked and gave Zell the looks he knew he was gonna get. With a smirk, the boxer put a hand on his hip and leaned most of his weight on one leg, the other tucked behind him. "Lemme guess, you're thinking I'm that way. That I'm about to bust out the most jacked up, random confession and then blubber to Squall that I know how it feels."

Zell rolled his eyes. "Well, first off, you're wrong. I ain't that way, but you know what? A lot of people are like you—if I don't agree with you then I'm just like them, right?"

"I didn't say…" Irvine stuttered.

"Didn't have to, man. I could see it." Zell placed his weight back evenly on both feet and crossed his arms. "Believe it or not, I'm behind Squall a hundred percent—hell, I'll support him on his way to hell while I go tumblin' after him. Squall is still Squall, Irvine. Why the hell would he suddenly be different just cause he likes a guy?"

When both of them remained silent, Zell plopped on the ground, cross-legged. "Lemme do something totally out of character and tell ya'll a story. Way back before I went to Garden, I had a friend in Balamb. Sweetest girl in town, every guy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Humble, pretty, maybe homely to an extent. Could say even I fell in love with her, but she and I were best buds.

"I always tried to get her attention, but she finally told me why she never said yes. She was 'that way,' and already had a girl. At first I was disbelievin' like you, but you know what? Even after she told me that I noticed, 'She's still the same girl. Hasn't changed.' And we stayed the best buds. Even met her girl, and she was awesome too.

"But you know how the majority of the world is. Yup, like you, Irvine. She thought another guy she hung out with was a cool as me and eventually told him… wrong move. He got so damn vindictive he told the whole town. Dunno if you remember the riot that broke out, Squall, but it was the town versus that girl, her girlfriend and a few supporters. Me… I didn't have the guts to say I supported her, even though I did." Zell sighed heavily, resting his palms on his knees and looking regretful. "She said she understood, but the town wouldn't let her stay. Hell, her parents hated her, kicked her to the street. The supporters for 'em also got some heavy hell for being open-minded. Got so bad she and her girl _had _to leave. I was gonna go to Garden but, I gave her all my Gil so she could get a train ticket and get out. Never saw her or heard from her again, but I hope she's happy and I still say she's perfectly fine just the way she is."

Zell stood up and gave Irvine an even look. "We get back to Garden, none of us ain't gonna backstab Squall and say anything. And if you do, you probably won't be believed before we kick your ass. Well, I can't speak honestly for everyone, but I know _I_ will kick your ass." He looked to Squall then. "I'm chicken-shit deep down, I admit it. I can't say I'll openly scream at the world to leave you alone, but I'm still on your side, man. You're still Squall."

That little speech and story embarrassed Squall to hell. At this point, it seemed rather cold to tell them he still wasn't sure of his… preference. Irvine was in obvious shame, using his hat to hide his face, and Zell seemed ready to take the punishment of Hyne for his open-mindedness.

Squall did the only thing he could think to do. "Thank you, Zell."

"Just don't disappear without a trace on me like she did," Zell said. And then he smiled in such a way that Squall couldn't help but give him at least half a smile.

Irvine sighed, pushing his hat back up a bit just as the elevator paused. "You're still Squall and the leader, but this is still gonna take getting some used to. So…"

"You can go with the girls when we get off this thing," Squall said. "I'm not here to force you to change your views or who you are… like Matron said, that's something for you to do."

Before anything else could be said, the corridor they had been riding in suddenly vanished. All three turned to look out, gaping as a massive city seemed to just suddenly appear before their eyes. Below them they could hear the women express the same shock and awe; the moment broke when the elevator suddenly dropped down a sloping pair of railings that also seemed to appear from nowhere. Their lift began to race through a ropeway through the city, revealing incredible and wondrous technology as they sailed through. No wind came through, only adding to the wonder. What an insane city…

The lift reached the end of its rails, ending at a platform that led to a massive tunnel. Picking up Zidane carefully, Squall and the other disembarked and their lift dropped down, letting the one behind them take its place. All four women were chattering as they also stepped off, even Edea looking young again as she stared out in Esthar in wonder.

"This is _amazing_!" Rinoa cried, going to the edge and looking. "Wow, look at that…"

"Did you see how those panels worked?" Quistis asked. "Camouflage! The city's been here this entire time and no one knew it!"

"So coooool…" Selphie whispered. She suddenly latched onto Irvine's arm, making him jump. "Irvy, you have to take me sight-seeing!"

Irvine chuckled, back to his usual self. "I think we'll both be sight-seeing, Selphie."

Their banter was cut short as the roar of an engine brought everyone's eyes to the tunnel. Zell quickly took a protective stand near Edea as a car drove up to them, stopping at the end of the tunnel. The door opened to reveal a tall man in an intricately decorated robe and hat; he stepped out and approached the group without a hint of worry in his step, regardless of the fact they were all obviously fully armed.

The man focused on Edea. "Sorceress Edea… Please explain what this is regarding."

"Yes…" Edea stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Zell's shoulder. "We came here to see Dr. Odine."

Squall felt his adrenaline suddenly hike up. So this truly was Esthar… where Ellone was! "I want to see Ellone," he stepped forward, getting the man's attention. "Where is she?"

"… Ellone?"

Edea quickly intervened. "Squall, calm down. Trust me and allow me to handle this."

The Estharian man looked between Edea and Squall several times before he bowed. "Please come with us."

The car on the outside looked too small to fit them all, yet appearances were deceiving—all nine of them fit comfortably in the back, although Squall refused to let go of Zidane and kept him in his lap. Rinoa tried to keep as far away as possible, but didn't dare check the crystal in front of the Estharian, not knowing what could possibly happen. The car started down the tunnel, emerging from it ten minutes later and shooting down a transparent road. The windows were crowded as all but Squall and the Estharian oogled at the city, staring at the winding roads and glass-like tunnels. People walked the streets in extravagant clothing, other cars like theirs speeding by as small groups sat on little cushioned lifts that raced through the small glass tubes that ran parallel with the roads.

It was almost headache inducing, how big and winding the city was. "Geez," Irvine muttered. "How far does this go…?"

"We'll be arriving at the Presidential Palace shortly," the Estharian reported.

Palace was an understatement—in a massive city, this building rose stories above it all. As they got closer, it appeared even bigger, Zell whistling. The president was a real big shot, it seemed.

Squall didn't care, and while everyone marveled at the building they approached he slowly rocked in his seat, cradling Zidane and wished he was awake to see it all. He wanted to see it with Zidane, so if he didn't look, it'd be new when the thief woke up.

At the very least, it seemed Zidane was finally warm.

* * *

><p>Edea explained her request once the party was all within the lobby of the Palace, Squall letting Zidane rest on a lush, cushioned bench. He knelt next to him, unable to think of leaving him alone for even a moment; he had seen the look at the Estharian escort's face when he exited the car with Zidane and the youth's tail slipped into view.<p>

"I wish to be free of Sorceress Ultimecia's control," Edea concluded.

A voice from a nearby door came out, "Zat will be easy," and the most ridiculous person Squall ever saw came hobbling out. The mercenary leader couldn't help but give the stooped over man a critical look, especially that… collar thing. And he thought _Kefka_ was a freak…

"We just exorcise the sorceress. There iz nothing Odine cannot do." The little man cackled. Squall cringed and wanted to protest, that no such a man should come near Matron.

But Edea was used to creepy it seemed. "I leave everything in your hands," she said to the doctor.

A different Estharian man approached Squall, making him rise to his feet to be properly addressed. After giving Squall a look over, the man said, "I'm a Presidential Aide. So you want to see Ellone?"

And the thoughts of how fucked up Odine was—and his possibly relation to Kefka—evaporated from Squall's mind. "Where is she?" Squall demanded. "I have to bring Zidane to her; we need to see Ellone now!"

He whirled to face Odine, who was grinning in his direction. Squall did not like that grin. "Take me to Ellone, _now_," Squall growled.

Odine hopped a bit, still with that grin. "So, you will take Odine hostage? You are a fool." And he laughed.

Squall wanted to run his gunblade through the weirdo and pull his own hair out at the same time. "I don't care! Just take me to Ellone, Hyne damn you!"

Odine waggled his eyebrows—Hyne, could the man get any creepier? "Do as he says," the doctor said to the Aide. "I give ze permission. But under one condition." He looked to Squall, a wide grin on his face. "You must let me… observe this boy."

Odine took a step to Zidane and the steely cold tip of a gunblade was suddenly right under his nose. Everyone exclaimed, and guards stationed nearby were ready to rush in when Odine held his hand up to stop them. He gave Squall a very critical look, noting the almost-crazed look in the mercenary's eyes, the plain distrust. Why, that was the same look he got when Ellone was just a girl, from that oaf of a man.

"Odine iz not afraid you," the doctor said nonchalantly. "But I know you need me. Would you risk this boy's life so easily?"

Squall tensed, and Edea made her way carefully to him. When close enough, she placed her hand over his, slowly lowering the gunblade from Odine's face. "Accept their offer, Squall." She murmured. "You have come too far to lose now."

Squall breathed in several deep breaths before fully retracting his weapon. "You better not do anything to Zidane," he hissed. "You can _observe_."

"Odine haz learned his lesson about live subjects," Odine said cheekily. "President won't let me do anything, relax."

"And I shall be here," Edea promised.

Squall frowned, but holstered the gunblade back to his hip and turned away, not wanting to see how Odine ooh'd and ahh'd over Zidane. It made his skin crawl to let Zidane be… handled in such a way. But Edea was right; he couldn't back down now when so close to the goal.

The Presidential Aide came up to them. "The car is yours for rental around the city," he said. "You should have a look at the city—we have advanced much since the sorceress' reign. When you're ready, head eastward to the Lunar Gate and meet us there, we should be ready in about five hours."

"Five hours?" Squall demanded. And let Odine have his mitts on Zidane for that long?

"We'll take the boy there, there's nothing to worry about. When you've completed your tour, just head for the Lunar Gate; oh, but sir… we'll only have room for you and two others, so please keep that in mind," and the man at the audacity to _smile_.

As the group, minus Edea, headed for the entrance Rinoa went right to Squall and looped her arm around his. He didn't make a move to remove her, just stared straight ahead and tried not to think of what could happen within the five hours of separation he was going to suffer. Rinoa leaned her head on his arm, getting his attention now as they walked down the steps toward the lift.

"We just have to trust them," she whispered. "Edea will make sure nothing happens."

_If something does,_ Squall thought with a frown. _I'll kill Odine._ But in the meantime, "No offense… but do you have to cling?"

Rinoa lifted her head and, as if making a statement, forced him to hold her hand. "You were making a scene over Zidane," she muttered. "Esthar is xenophobic and only Hyne knows what else. Let's not give them a reason to not take you to Ellone, eh?"

Squall could tell she was enjoying this more than she was going to admit, but he also had to concede to the fact she was right. So with a resigned huff, he grasped her hand willingly and sat next to her in the lift. Everyone acted as if it were completely normal, although Irvine was making odd faces once in a while.

The group took the Aide's advice and, once out of the Palace's sector, ditched the rental car to walk around. Rinoa thankfully let Squall slip away from her so they walked normally, but she still stuck to his side as they toured the time away. They walked the streets, chatted with locals—all whom seemed pleasant to welcome them—and rode the small party lifts all over the city. Squall could admit it was a little fun, especially once they reached the downtown area with all the shops and amenities, but a little part of him spoiled it by constantly thinking of Zidane in the hands on a freak.

Rinoa dragged Squall over to what seemed to be a jewelry shop, although really it was just a booth with a computer screen. She tapped the screen, giggling as a robotic voice asked for her selection. She browsed the catalogue merrily as Squall leaned against the rim of the booth, staring at the crowd of locals and seeing how he and his group really glared out. Selphie was dragging Irvine everywhere, and Quistis went after Zell each time he ran off. It was like some huge group date.

"Ohhh," Rinoa murmured in amazement as the computer materialized a necklace for her to try on. She took it off the little stand that rose from the desk attached to the computer kiosk and placed the glittering chain on.

Whirling around and holding it up so the feather-shaped pendant shone in the light, she faced Squall with a smile. "Hey, hey, how's this look?" she asked excitedly.

Squall glanced over. "Like a hundred thousand Gil overpriced," he muttered.

"It is, but how do _I_ look with it?" Rinoa pouted.

He sighed. He was neither comfortable nor familiar with this shopping act thing with a girl. "Rinoa, a piece of jewelry isn't going to change your appearance that much."

"Squall!"

"Fine." He pushed off the booth rim and looked at her head on. "It's pretty. You look pretty with it. If you want it, buy it."

She huffed at him, taking the necklace off and returning it to the stand. It disappeared and she glared at him. "You're no fun."

Squall ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not… not your little gay friend you drag out that can give you fashion advice or something." He actually said the word without shuddering; maybe he wasn't as opposed to it all as he thought.

"I didn't say you were," Rinoa gaped at him. "Oh, no-no-no, Squall! I didn't mean… no, I'm so sorry!" she actually looked apologetic and put off. "I just… wanted to take your mind off Zidane."

Squall rubbed his forehead around his scar. "I appreciate the notion, Rinoa. But this is still messing with my head. I don't know how to think of myself or this situation."

"A bunch of friends hanging out," Selphie's voice cut in, making the pair look out of the booth. She already had a bag full of Hyne knew what. "Just relax, Squall. You're gonna be gray and wrinkly by the time Zidane wakes up."

"Just enjoy the place," Irvine said, actually smiling at Squall. He couldn't tell if it was forced, though. "Learn where stuff is, so when Zidane wakes up and you bring him here you won't be blundering around lost."

Squall wasn't sure how to handle this situation, so he turned back to Rinoa as if the two hadn't approached them at all. "Going to buy it?"

"You kidding?" Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Like you said, it was a hundred thousand Gil overpriced."

Zell and Quistis rejoined them at the entrance of the shopping area, and Squall really did try to relax and enjoy the sight-seeing. He never had an 'outing' with friends… hell, didn't really have friends to go out with since they all met. Given the crap with Ultimecia, who knew when he'd be able to? He didn't want to forget about Zidane, but Squall needed to relax and de-stress.

By the time they left the shopping area of downtown, they still had three hours to burn. The group meandered around the area, eventually finding a movie theater and watching one. Squall couldn't say he was completely comfortable, but when the movie let out and everyone chattered about how much of a waste of Gil it was, he felt this sense of normalcy that he truly liked. Maybe when this was all over, he could really go 'hang out' and… cut loose. Well, as loose as a Commander of a military function could be.

As they made their way to the exit of the city, Squall couldn't help but think of how incredible it was. He was resolved to bring Zidane here once he was able; the thief would have fun.

They passed by the Presidential Aide at the car rental area, and Rinoa snagged Squall's hand when he looked at them. Squall could feel the man's eyes scan them over, especially their linked hands, and he knew by the way the Estharian glanced at him that he was being judged. Squall scowled inwardly.

Rinoa noticed and leaned closer to him. "Hey," she muttered under her breath, forcing a smile and making it seem as if they were muttering loving words to each other. "I know I said I'd keep away from you and Zidane but…"

"Yeah, I know," Squall said under his breath, also forcing a smile for the charade's sake. "You're coming with, I already decided that. Probably take Quistis too."

"You're not letting Selphie's 'hotdog brigand' comment get to you, are you?" Rinoa dropped her smile to look at him in a concerned way.

"No." Squall shrugged and their rental car finally came up to them. As the rest climbed in, Squall placed his hand on Rinoa's back to indicate she climb in next.

Once all were in and following the Aide's car, Squall muttered to Rinoa, "I know Zell's gonna want to be with Matron, and Selphie's too hyper to leave alone. Irvine will keep Zell in line and make sure Selphie doesn't get off track."

"Still the leader," Rinoa said.

"I haven't changed."

The girl in blue smiled and patted his knee. "You have, though. But I think it's a good one." She said out loud, making everyone look at them with questioning looks.

Squall looked out the window and Rinoa hummed to herself. Now that the fun of hanging out had worn off, Squall found himself anxious to get back to Zidane. He hoped, after all this trouble, Ellone really could help them. His head thunked against the glass of the window as he stared into the boring, normal scenery rushing by. After being in Esthar, the rest of the world seemed… drab.

"_I wish you'd quit going off on your own," Zidane muttered as they settled in for the night. "I worry about you."_

"_What, don't have faith in me?" Squall unrolled their cots._

"_It's not that. I just get worried. What if you get hurt or captured or…" Zidane sighed, walking to Squall and wrapping his arms around Squall's waist, pressing his forehead to Squall's back. "I just worry, okay?"_

"_Well, I'm here now, so quit it." Squall turned so he could return the hug. "We're together now."_

_Zidane looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Together. Can we stay that way?"_

"_I don't see why not."_

Squall opened his eyes, not even aware he had dozed off. A dream or a memory? Or even a hopeful wish? He wanted to be together with Zidane. Lifting his head, he saw everyone else has similarly dozed off; Rinoa's head was resting on his shoulder and she looked completely passed out. Looking out the window, they looked far from Esthar… hell, any place really.

For whatever reason, Squall didn't find this alarming. He put his head back against the window and willed himself to sleep. He rather liked the dream… it was preferably to what was going on currently.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: How the hell did the others, plus Edea, ever get ahead of Squall during his 'lone wolf hike' thing during this part of the game? Seriously. Edea first had to come from her house, and then everyone had to get to the end of the railroad before Squall who had pretty much a whole day's head start! _How does it work?_ Some people say Edea teleported them or something, but why not teleport to Esthar then, huh-huh-huh? XD But Mommy!Edea ftw, I think!

**Lady Phantome** – Drama is awesome, delicious drama moreso! As for the homophobia, I don't mean to actually upset you or any other readers, but I believe it's a true dilemma for Squall to face in his type of world. I totally agree with you though (else this fic woulda never come to pass lol). Nothing wrong with enjoying the emotional turmoil, just means you'll really enjoy the happy emotional reunion! XD Thanks for reading!

**Ero-Chibi-Chan** – Hee, I am glad you love the story so much! I hope it continues to be enjoyable =)

**LexincoraFantasy** – I'm having fun re-creating the FF8 scenes, not just to add Zidane but to make them a little more… realistic and believable. I love the game, but some parts are just so… wtf lol

**Kuroneko03** – Better late than never, eh? Thanks for following along =) (I say that in every reply, but I always mean it!)

**Wingsong5555** – I'm glad you'll still read! This story is fun, even if it is just (so far) recreation of FF8 lol But you're right, who knows what Ultimecia's done! *dun dun dunnn…*

**Kupo Lady** – Hehe, I am happy you like the development thus far XD But yes, Squall was passed out and did not see Zidane's Trance form, so he has no idea what it is, and Rinoa doesn't deem it important to talk about currently. And yes, only Zidane was witness to Ultimecia's attempt to get Rinoa, and the poor girl hit her head so hard she barely knows what happened. Unfortunately I can't answer the other questions because that's all part of ch.8! =)

**xJuneii** – Thank you XD This plot is getting fun (and coming to the best part, heeeee.) Thank you about the fight scene! I'm really getting the hang on them now. Stay tuned for more interaction, hehehe.


	8. You're Everything In The World To Me

The driver politely woke Zell first by tapping on the window leading to the backseats, and from where the rest were awoken with Squall being last. Groggily he looked out the window, nearly going cross-eyed at the odd building they arrived at. It was long, covered in opaque colored glass with four… ramps on the roof? What the hell were ramps on the roof for?

Once all were out of the car, Squall spied the Aide's own vehicle. He swore that if they didn't have Zidane here, he'd go on a rampage; that thought was cut off when he saw Edea climb out of the back of that car and wave to them. The group went toward her like preschool children rushing their teacher, although Squall and Rinoa hung back a bit.

"I am here to see you off," Edea said once Squall approached.

"Off?" he frowned.

"This is the Lunar Gate," Edea explained, holding a hand out to the peculiar building. "From here they will launch you into space."

"Ellone is in _space_?" Irvine asked. "Wow, that's snazzy. That's one way to keep her from sorceresses!"

Edea had the good humor to smile. "Indeed, it was something not even Ultimecia probably thought of. I have good reason to believe you will be very safe there, Squall, along with Zidane and Ellone."

"I hope so." Squall said, crossing his arms. _Space? Good Hyne, could this whole mess get any weirder?_

Squall felt as if he just jinxed himself, but none the less they followed the pathway to the building's entrance. Once inside, a woman approached them and bowed deeply in respect. When she rose, she had that pasty fake smile all secretaries used, and Squall frowned at her. Nonetheless, she greeted them, stating they were expected and asked for them to follow her. The entire group moved through the building following the woman, all but Squall looking around and marveling as white-coated scientists and blue-clothed techs bustled here and there.

Going through a door opened to a huge room, where a large glass tube heading up was the predominant fixture. A man in a lab coat approached and the woman bowed her farewell before going back the way they came.

"Are you the ones taking off?" the man asked.

Squall eyed the pipe, and then looked at the man. "Yes."

"Okay, this way." He indicated to the tube, and as they followed he explained the procedure, "First, we need you to enter the capsule inside the pipe. There, you'll undergo the 'cold sleep' process, which is exactly what it sounds like. Once that process is complete and you're considered stable, your capsule is loaded into the booster and launched. You should arrive by the time you wake up, so leave it to staff to guide you."

They stopped in front of the pipe and he turned to Squall, giving him a look. "Esthar is technologically superior to the world, but there is always risk no matter how perfect. If you're ready, let me know, but I understand if you need to let this sink in."

_That's a waste of time._ "Let's do it." Squall nodded.

"We have room for three more, since the boy with the tail has already been loaded in." the scientist put his hands in his pockets. "Such a strange boy, I tell you. Not remotely human."

"Don't talk about Zidane like that," Squall snapped, making the man jerk back at his sharp tone. Before anyone could admonish him, he turned around. "Matron, I know you still have business with Dr. Odine, and until he figures out a solution, you want someone around." Edea smiled and nodded, so Squall went on with his orders, "Then I'm appointing Zell as your escort. Zell, something happens to Matron, I'll kill you."

Zell smirked despite the threat, as if it were a joke. Joke's on him, Squall wasn't kidding. "Hey, don't worry, Squall. I'll do myself in if I let anything happen to Matron!"

Edea placed an appreciative hand on Zell's shoulder, giving him a look of gratitude. "Thank you, Zell. I have a great sense of security with you by my side."

Squall looked to Irvine. "Irvine, you and Selphie accompany him. That gives you a melee, a ranged, and a caster and item supplier." Irvine nodded his consent and Squall looked to the remaining two. "Rinoa, Quistis?"

"I'm with you!" Rinoa immediately said, and after a moment of thinking, Quistis nodded.

"Then those who are going," the man instructed. "Enter the capsule one at a time."

Quistis went in first, turning around and waving farewell just as the capsule closed and shot up the pipe. Another came from below, opening when Rinoa approached. Her wave was a little more enthused before she too entered and was taken up. Squall looked at those staying behind, knowing this wasn't some final farewell, but why did it feel so foreboding?

"Don't worry about us," Edea encouraged. "Please, give Ellone my regards."

The man also held something out to Squall—an envelope. "Give this letter to Piet," he instructed. "From there you'll see Ellone."

Squall nodded, took the letter and marched into the capsule. Unlike the girls, he didn't wave or even turn back. The capsule enclosed him in darkness and he felt it rise up the pipe. A sort of frame suddenly encased him and all sorts of monitors and lights flicked on, making Squall tense in reflex. A gas was filtered in, and though Squall tried to remain calm, he couldn't resist holding his breath for as long as possible.

He was never good at holding his breath, and once he inhaled the stuff, he was out like a light.

* * *

><p>The scratchy voice of some asshole brought Squall out of it, as well as the sensation of being thrown into a fire. The process was too quick to cause pain, and as the frame released him the top of the capsule opened. Still somewhat out of it, Squall just floated up into the air and let himself sway. He saw Rinoa and Quistis in the air as well, and…<p>

_Zidane!_ Squall was instantly awake and tried to move toward the floating thief. Gravity was not on his side and Squall couldn't consistently control his direction.

"Lock on to rotation ring unit," a voice echoed and Squall tried to look over his shoulder only to log roll uncontrollably. "Lock engaged. Generating artificial gravity."

Slowly all four were seemingly guided to what looked like a walk way. Squall found it disorientating when his feet touched what was a wall… although now it was a floor. But he was still sideways and… aw hell, this was weird.

Once the gravity field was securely in place, the door opened to reveal a tall, blond man with an ankle-length white lab coat. Rushing by him to Zidane was a man with a giant red cross on his gray and green uniform, signifying his medical expertise. Squall tensed, but when the medic merely checked him over and didn't do anything else, he turned to the guy in the coat. His nametag said 'Piet' and Squall dug into his pocket.

"Here," Squall said as he approached Piet. "This is a letter of introduction."

Piet took the letter, opening it and skimming over the words. As he did, the medic finally poked Zidane's chest. "Wow," the medic muttered. "What is he, fourteen, fifteen? Is he dead?" he made the move to grab him.

Squall whirled around, and although it made him feel dizzy due to the freakish angle they were standing, he still managed to look imposing. "Don't touch him!"

The medic jumped at Squall's hostile tone, and Rinoa tsk'd at him. "Squall," she scolded, even as the mercenary ran to Zidane and picked him up, holding him protectively from the medic. "He's just trying to help!"

Quistis rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Yes, Squall…" she drawled. "Try to be a little friendlier."

Squall turned to scowl at them but Piet seemed done with the letter, finally speaking. "I understand the situation," he said. "Let's get him to the med lab and we'll talk there. Please, follow me."

The three followed Piet out of the room, the medic catching up to the scientist's side after getting yet another glare from Squall. Although Zidane's tail hung limply in view, neither Piet nor the medic said a word as they led them down the hallway, then turned a sharp left into a door set in an iron turquoise wall. Squall paused outside of the door, and Quistis sighed heavily.

"Be a little more trusting," now that she was awake, Quistis was properly bossy. She entered the room first, and Rinoa hung back.

"Go," Rinoa called to him. "I don't wanna get too close, remember?"

Squall sighed and followed after Quistis. Inside was a bed with medical supplies everywhere, and Piet with the medic stood like guards to another door. Quistis turned to face him and pointed to the door, and without a word Squall went through. This room was much larger, the floor, walks and ceiling transparent to show the beauty of space. It was a bit creepy, with a single bed in the center.

None the less, Squall couldn't argue if he wanted to be taken to Ellone. He gently placed Zidane in the bed, and while the medic had his back turned to operate a console on the wall, Squall took the chance and pressed a quick kiss to Zidane's forehead.

_I'll get you back._ Squall swore and raised himself just as the bed activated. A metal cover rose up from the foot of the bed to halfway, and a shimmering glass top filled the rest.

A set of numbers, indicating inside temperature, pulse, respiratory rate and oxygen saturation, flashed on the glassy surface. Squall saw how stable they were, and still had to wonder why Zidane was sleeping if he was 'okay.'

Piet entered the room and nodded with satisfaction when he too saw the numbers. "I've talked to my crew," he said to Squall. "Everything will be alright. Let's go to the control room."

"I'm not here to sight-see," Squall frowned. "Where is…"

"Please, sir, patience." Piet cut in. He left the room, and the medic from before stood on standby near the door.

As Squall passed by him, he gave the man a hard glare. "You better not do anything to hurt him," Squall hissed.

The medic held his hands up. "Alright, alright. I get it; you're his knight in shining armor, chill."

Squall glared again before exiting the room, finding Quistis and Rinoa waiting. The women offered encouraging smiles, and Squall's shoulders sagged. He was so close, but these people kept…

"Piet went that way," Rinoa pointed out the door. "Let's go catch up."

The trio walked down the long hallway, Rinoa unable to keep her eyes off the windows and transparent ceiling. She loved the stars, and to be this close was like a romantic dream come true. Quistis made a point to smile and politely greet anyone who walked by or noticed them, while Squall pretty much sulked the entire way. He wanted to get Zidane awake. Everything would be okay once he woke up, and Squall could go back to feeling less insane.

Rinoa paused at a large window, eyes shining. "Can I wait out here?" she asked. "I can't get enough of this view…!"

Squall glanced at Rinoa, and then shrugged. "Keep an eye on the med lab." He more or less ordered, but Rinoa waved him off. Her eyes were now trained on the strange, immense object not too far from the base. It looked like a jewel with massive, slender wings. Men in space suits floated around it, as if inspecting.

Leaving her to her wonder, Quistis and Squall moved on down the hall. At its end was a staircase to the left and a sharp right turn—Quistis questioned a young woman where Piet might have gone, and the woman pointed to the right. Squall nodded his thanks and went through the door there, revealing the control room of the base.

Quistis couldn't help but race to the front. "My goodness!" she cried. "Look at how close we are to the moon!" she pointed.

One of the men at the console rolled his eyes. "This is no time to be impressed. Look at the monitor."

The blond woman looked to her right. "This one?"

Squall couldn't help his own curiosity, coming up behind Quistis and peering over her shoulder as the monitor flickered to life. It focused on the moon, and then zoomed in. A large dark red stain seemed to be… moving on the surface. The camera zoomed in again, then again. Squall couldn't help taking a step back.

_The hell is this?_

Quistis had a hand held up to her mouth, eyes wide. "Monsters…"

The man who spoke before chuckled. "Didn't you learn in school that the lunar world is a world of monsters? Notice how they're all gathering at one point? History's about the repeat itself—the Lunar Cry is starting."

"Lunar Cry?" Quistis frowned. "The phenomena that destroyed the Centra continent… monsters, billions of them, dropped from the moon."

Squall barely recalled that lesson and he cringed. "Where are they dropping?"

The controller grinned arrogantly. "There's an object on Earth called the Lunatic Pandora—it draws the Lunar Cry to it. It used to be mounted at Tear's Point and could force a Lunar Cry. But since the president's election, the Lunatic Pandora was sunk into the ocean, so the Cry will hit the ocean. Most of those monsters will drown."

"It's natural," Piet said from his point nearby. "It occurs no matter what we do, and so we try to contain and control it as much as possible."

Piet looked at Squall, nodding to him before jerking his head back toward the door. "Ellone's room is on the second floor, you're clear to see her."

Squall practically bolted out of the room, Quistis chasing after him after getting over the short-lived shock. His footsteps thumped heavily against the stairs as he climbed them, and he ignored anyone walking by. He paused at a side door, but when someone came out with a space suit on Squall moved on; the pause let Quistis catch up and she scolded him the entire time to the last room at the end of the hall. Squall went right in, not caring if he was barging in. There, seated on a bed, was none other than Sis, perched properly like a lady. She still wore her blue blouse and white skirt, as well as the green shawl hanging from her arms. When she turned to look at him, Squall stopped, remembering all the times he spent with her at the orphanage.

_She always looked at me like she knew more than I did._ Squall was counting on that belief to be a fact.

"Squall, Quistis," Ellone said, softly but happily. "I'm so happy to see you again."

Quistis smiled from behind Squall, and Squall went right up to her with a smile of his own. "Me too." He answered, and he did mean it. Now that he knew she was Sis… it was so… nice. Nice to be reunited again.

Ellone nodded, and then held a hand up in an offering of peace. "I'm so sorry. I got you involved in so many things… so much hardship."

"It's alright," Squall said. "I understand what you were trying to do… were we of any help?"

"Yes, of course! Thanks to you guys, I was able to see how much I was loved…" Ellone sighed. "I couldn't change the past… but just seeing it was more than enough. Thank you."

"I… would like your help, Sis." Squall muttered. "You said you can't change the past… I want to find out for myself. Take me to Zidane's past, so I can find out what happened. Maybe warn him… protect him."

Ellone gave Squall an unreadable stare, and he tensed as she said nothing for several agonizing seconds. Finally, she stood so she was a little closer to his eye level. "You want to save him. You don't want to lose Zidane."

"…yes." Squall whispered. _I can't lose him. Not again._

"Squall, I'm sorry. I can't." Ellone looked away, apologetic and almost ashamed. "I told you I can only send people I know in the present into people I knew in the past."

"Please, try," Squall was nearly begging. He'd throw aside his prized pride and dignity if he had to. "I brought Zidane with me; he's in the med lab. Come with me?"

Ellone looked at him and forced a smile. "Alright, I… I'll try."

As they made their way toward the med lab, Quistis took this chance to speak to Ellone now that Squall made his request. The women chattered merrily about something, but all Squall could think of was Zidane. He was going to fix everything and protect Zidane like he promised… whenever he made that promise. As sad as it sounded Squall didn't remember when or where he made that particular oath, but he knew he made it and had to uphold it. With Ellone, he could finally…

Everyone froze as the entire base suddenly lit up in red, an alarm sounding out. As panic began to rise, a voice echoed throughout the base, "Red Alert! Red Alert! All units report to the med lab, stat!"

Squall felt as if the oxygen was vacuumed out of the entire base, and he grabbed a fistful of his shirt over his chest. Med lab, where Zidane was!

"I'll check it out!" Squall announced, whirling around. "Quistis, take care Ellone. Sis, go wait in the control room just in case."

Ellone paused, and then nodded. "Be careful." With Quistis she made a dash for the control room, and once they were out of sight Squall hightailed it to the med lab.

The damn hallways were far too long for Squall's liking, but after rushing past panicky workers and staff, he finally made it. Just as he approached the entrance to the med lab opened, and the medic from before was flung out. Squall skidded to a stop and covered his mouth and nose, eyes wide as he saw the man's face. His eyes were gouged out, lips torn off and nose twisted ninety degrees. Blood poured from his scalp, and Squall could smell it no matter how hard he tried to block his mouth and nose.

Squall looked up when he heard the door open again, shock and disbelief on his face as Rinoa walked out, her upper body heavily swaying side to side as if in deep sleep. Her entire body shimmered as if surrounded by phantom illusions of herself, and in her hand…

"Rinoa?" Squall demanded, racing to her when he realized she dragged the still comatose Zidane by the foot.

When he came within arm's reach, however, Squall heard a high-pitched screech before he was thrown back several feet behind Rinoa. His back slammed hard into the door leading to the capsule retrieval chamber, and his head hit the door hard. He saw stars for several seconds, and by the time he oriented himself, Rinoa was already close to the control room.

_Rinoa?_ Squall ran down the hall, trying to ignore the screaming pain in his head. _What happened to you? What's going on?_

Rinoa entered the control room and once more Squall tried to approach. Piet stood in Rinoa's way, screaming about how she needed to stop, that Adel's seal controls were here and tampering would result in her freedom. Apparently that was Rinoa's wish, and with some power Squall didn't know she had, everyone to tossed to the perimeter of the room and pinned by invisible magic. Despaired, Squall watched as she dropped Zidane's ankle, ambled to the console, and hit a button.

"_Adel's Tomb: Level One Seal Deactivated._" The computer reported.

Rinoa turned, walking out of the room and pausing only to grab Zidane's ankle again. When the door closed behind her, the magic vanished, and everyone fell to the floor taking huge gulps of air. While held, none could breathe—one woman had already passed out from lack of air.

Squall scrambled to his feet, but a monitor caught his attention. Turning to see it, the amount of monsters that filled it astonished him. Looking out the window, Squall could see a visible patch of blood-red coloring on the moon's surface.

"The Lunar Cry…" Squall murmured.

"We have to stop her," Piet gasped, holding his chest. "If she's trying to free Adel, she'll have to go out there. The Level Two seal is on the Tomb itself…"

Squall raced out the door. Rinoa could not go outside! What the hell was wrong with her? Remembering when he had saw a man in a spacesuit come out of a room, Squall sprinted upstairs, nearly tripping over several steps in his haste. At the top, a pair of workers huddled in a corner, a woman weeping.

"Did you see a girl come by, dragging a guy by his ankle?" Squall demanded.

The man comforting the woman nodded. "Yeah, she went into the locker room…"

Squall headed for the room the man pointed at, barely hearing the woman wail, "The Cry's gonna hit Esthar! My little boy…!"

When he entered the locker, Rinoa was already dressed in a space suit. The suit she dragged with her, he could only assume was Zidane. Seeing a man knocked out in the corner, Squall quickly stripped him of his suit, but by the time he made it out of the airlock chamber he saw Rinoa and Zidane exit the space station just as the gate shut.

_No!_ Squall felt panic rise in his chest, threatening to give him a heart attack. _How the hell could this happen! It… it has to be Ultimecia…_

Squall went back inside, not even discarding the space suit and racing back to the control room. Right before the stairs, a trio of men in space suits stood, and Squall skidded to a halt.

"We must evacuate! President, please!"

The man addressed as President waved them off. "Forget about me, just go!"

The two shook their heads and together grabbed him, forcing him down the stairs. Squall couldn't see the President's face with the suit on, but he could tell the man was looking at him.

"Hey, you!" The President shouted as he tried to fight his Aides. "Take care of Ellone!"

Squall followed them down, the three breaking off to a separate area when the mercenary went for the control room. Ellone and Quistis were pressed up against the windows, screaming as they saw Rinoa float toward Adel's Tomb. Squall shoved himself between them to look, and to his horror, he watched Rinoa deactivate Adel's Tomb just as the Lunar Cry began. A pillar of monsters shot out from the moon, the force of it blowing Rinoa away as it engulfed Adel.

Squall shouted when Rinoa let Zidane go, the two separating into different directions: Zidane further into space, and Rinoa hurtling back toward the Lunar Base.

"Squall!" Quistis yelled, and he knew. Piet rushed in from a side chamber, demanding they follow.

"Five minutes!" Squall called, once more leaving the control room. Rinoa was just outside of the base—he could get to her soon if he hurried. He heard footsteps, and by the sound the heels made he could assume it was Quistis.

He raced back to the locker room and out the airlock. Quistis worked the console inside the locker room, operating the outer gate. When Squall got close, she opened it; he activated the boosters of the suit toward the aimlessly floating form of Rinoa, who was slowly approaching the base. It took half his fuel, but Squall made it to her, snagging her by the arm and spinning them around back toward the gate. He could hear the Lunar Cry's screeching monsters, almost feel the pull of it. If he didn't hurry, they'd get sucked into the Cry. As it was, it seemed the Lunar Base was going to be lost.

He barely made it back into the gate and Quistis shut it after him. Still pulling Rinoa, who seemed unconscious now, Squall was forced to give one good push off the gate and strain back toward the airlock chamber. He frantically jammed the button for his boosters, the things sputtering with one last push to get him across.

Once there he practically threw Rinoa to the ground when they left the airlock. She didn't get up, and Quistis hefted her up with a glare to Squall.

"We gotta go," Quistis said, even though she knew Squall was probably giving her a dirty look now. "The Base'll get swallowed soon, we gotta go!"

Squall growled, but that was a truth he couldn't and didn't have time to deny. Helping Quistis they made their way back to the control room as fast as possible, where Ellone waited near a lift.

The four rode it down to the escape pod chamber, where Piet was anxiously waiting at the last one. Once all five were inside, Piet launched them out of the base away from the Lunar Cry just as it engulfed the base. Everyone had fallen to the ground when the takeoff happened, as none were quick enough to load themselves into the holding chamber. Quistis held onto Rinoa, and Squall turned to Piet.

"Turn this thing around," he demanded, somehow still looking intimidating in a space suit. "We have to get Zidane!"

"I can't," Piet said. "This thing is automatic. I'm sorry but, the boy is a lost cause."

"_What_?" Squall reached for him, but Ellone grasped his arm with both of hers, stopping him. "_Turn this thing around_!"

Piet turned away, not bothering to repeat himself. Squall's brain was screaming Zidane's name until it was the only thing he heard—didn't hear Ellone try to calm him, didn't hear Quistis call for him to look at Rinoa. Squall didn't care about anything but Zidane, who was…

He whirled to Ellone, eyes imploring her. "Ellone, _please_!" he was now begging. "Zidane's going to die out there! Help me, Sis! I never… I never felt this way before in my life. I know I can't go on without him—can't go on with the knowledge I didn't save him when I could!"

Ellone bit her lower lip, and then grasped one of Squall's hands in hers. "We'll try." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"_You sure about this?" Zidane asked nervously, tail swishing like an agitated cat. He looked around the foliage._

"_Course," Irvine grinned. "What, you scared?"_

"_Man, of course I am. I have no idea what the hell is in here." Zidane frowned a bit. "Why did you drag me in here anyway?"_

"_To watch my back as I find this 'secret area' Balamb supposedly has."_

"… _do I even wanna know…" a roar cut Zidane off and his eyes widened. "What was that?"_

"_Oh shi…"_

Squall shook his head furiously, and Ellone's eyes scrunched tighter shut as she attempted again.

_Rinoa, walking as if half asleep, slowly approached Seifer's body at the bottom ground. He, too, seemed heal. Rinoa dropped to her knees next to him…_

… "_Ultimecia!" Zidane hissed. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Ultimecia… inside Rinoa?_ Squall thought. Yes, there, he saw the ghostly appearance of a woman… a woman he recognized. That gray hair styled in demonic horns, that red dress, those black feathered wings… Yes, he knew that bitch. _Zidane! Can you hear me?_

"_Well, well, well… it seems you have done the impossible, crossing worlds… but it only further cements my theory."_

Squall watched as Zidane bowed his head, hand over his heart… heard Ultimecia scream, the illusion vanishing, and Zidane and Rinoa hit the ground. But then he heard a crystalline chime…

_Crystal…_ Suddenly Squall's eyes snapped open just as Ellone fell to the ground. "Ellone?"

"Did you see?" Ellone gasped. "Did you change it?"

"No… I couldn't change it. Ellone, can you send me a little closer? To… to when Rinoa went crazy on the base?" Squall implored her with his eyes.

Ellone suddenly smiled, lifting a hand and gently touching his cheek. "Those eyes of yours…" she murmured. "Curious, innocent, puppy dog eyes. I bet Zidane was thinking of them before he went into a coma."

"Ellone…"

"All right, Squall. This will be risky, but…" she closed her eyes again, and Squall felt the sensation as usual. But this time, it was a bit different… more sinister.

_Rinoa hummed as she gazed at the stars, almost obliviously happy. Eternal night, always seeing the stars… if she went to an Estharian school, maybe she could find work on the Lunar Base? She giggled, but her eyes once more were drawn to Adel's Tomb that floated almost serenely. It was remarkably beautiful for a tomb…_

"_Excuse me!" Rinoa whirled around as the medic from before waved at her from the med lab. "Can you help me, please?"_

_She nodded, jogging over to him and following him inside the lab. She felt a little nervous when entering Zidane's room, but the medic didn't notice, going to the console and unlocking the bed._

"_I know that guy would have a cow, but…" the medic turned to Rinoa, who stood next to the door. "All the other medics are on break and the jerks won't help me, and I need a hand to do a thorough physical assessment."_

"_Is… that necessary?" Rinoa asked._

_The medic heaved a sigh. "It is, and I wanted to do it earlier, but that guy you came with… jeez. I take it he's the guy's boyfriend or something?"_

"_Er…"_

"_Hey, it's okay if he is. Not like he's Estharian, you foreigners were all considered weird anyway." The medic grabbed a stethoscope off a rack. "Can you hold him upright for me? I promise this won't take long."_

_Rinoa's mind was a flurry of thoughts _(Squall couldn't keep up with them, but he did notice how she was scared as hell for the crystal) _but she knew medical exams were extremely important. It couldn't hurt so long as he didn't take his time…_

_She approached Zidane and carefully lifted him up. When his head flopped over, hitting her chest, the man put on the stethoscope and began to listen to his lungs. But Rinoa suddenly didn't see the med lab room or the medic—it was all replaced with a familiar, orange crystalline setting. A huge platform, made of crystal with her in the middle, and on either side…_

"_Zidane!" Rinoa cried in alarm just as he sailed over her head, daggers out. Whirling toward his destination, Rinoa didn't know the woman in red._

_The woman waved her hand and a trio of axes vaulted from behind her toward Zidane. He dodged and the woman vanished… reappearing behind Rinoa. She tensed as she felt hands on her shoulders, the woman leaning close to her._

"_Well hello," the woman purred. Zidane landed, and his shock was clear. "I'm glad you finally reunited him to his body. Thank you."_

_Suddenly the world went dark and the platform shattered. Zidane plummeted and Rinoa was left suspended in the woman's hands…_

"Squall!"

Squall's eyes snapped open and he surged to his feet. Ultimecia had taken a hold of Rinoa… and tried to get rid of Zidane before he woke up. He practically attacked Rinoa, making Quistis scream in shock; pulling off Rinoa's helmet and unzipping the suit, Squall jerked it open just enough to pat her pockets. The left one, he felt… shards?

Sticking his hand into her pocket, Squall retrieved orange-colored shards of crystal. Once exposed to the air, they shattered into dust. Despair choked Squall and he gripped the glittering dust in his palm, bringing his hand to his head and tried not to openly sob.

"Squall…" Ellone whispered. "Squall… one more. I'm going to send you to Zidane, to the nearest past, to the closest present to the future."

She put her hands on his shoulders, and Squall once more felt that relaxing sensation. This time, there was nothing sinister, just the same sense of being lulled to a peaceful sleep.

_Zidane didn't want to open his eyes, not liking how he felt as if he were free falling and yet… not falling. He was suspended in the air, just floating, encased in some weird tomb-like thing that talked to him. He didn't understand… where was he?_

'_Am I gonna make it?' Zidane opened his eyes just a crack, seeing endless darkness dotted with endless, far away points of light. Stars… he was in the sky?_

_He saw the planet near him… no, not near, very far. Too far to get to, and even if he could, would he survive the fall?_

'_Can't do anything…' Zidane closed his eyes as the suit thing peeped at him, signifying the end of 'life support' or whatever. 'Just drifting… like I was in the crystal before waking up… Damn. I lost to Ultimecia… I really am helpless.'_

_He didn't even have the energy to curl himself into a ball, just letting himself go. However long he spent asleep, his soul in his crystal… now he was back. And he was going to probably die. Zidane began to feel short on breath, couldn't quite get enough air._

'_I failed.' His mental lament held every bit of despair he felt, every colossal inch. 'Cosmos, I failed. Squall… I'm sorry.'_

_He couldn't breathe anymore. Couldn't think anymore. It felt as if he were drowning, except there was no water, just…_

"Zidane! It's Squall, can you hear me? Zidane!"

_Great, now he was hallucinating. But still… would Squall's voice be so horrible to be the last thing heard?_

"You're not hallucinating, Zidane! Listen to me, please, don't give up!"

_Was that really Squall? Zidane forced his eyes opened, and through his slowly failing vision he saw Squall's ring floating in front of his face._

'_Squall…?'_

"Listen to me. There's a panel, a sheet of thin metal on your chest. You need to pull it off and push the button underneath."

_Zidane could barely move, but he did as the voice instructed. The panel floated away from him, and once he pushed the button, he could suddenly breathe. He took in a deep breath, feeling his senses returning._

"I'm coming for you, Zidane."

Squall opened his eyes to see Ellone staring at him. She had heard his declaration, and nodded her understanding. She knew what he was going to do… what he had to do. He didn't say a word to Piet or Quistis, just rising to his feet and grabbing onto the exit handle.

Immediately Quistis got up, going to him. "Wait! Come back!" she cried as Piet cursed him. She tried to grab his foot, but her own ankle was snared.

Looking down, she saw Rinoa was awake, tears in her eyes. "Let him go," Rinoa half-whispered, half-sobbed. "He has to fix what I did wrong…"

Quistis looked up as Squall passed the airlock barrier, closed it behind him, and then opened the pod entrance. She watched helplessly as he disappeared into space, where she knew he'd never return from. Quistis fell to the ground, covering her face with her hands and ignored all around her. What should have been a visit to Sis became a funeral.

* * *

><p><em>Zidane… where are you? I gotta find you, no matter what…<em>

He already had depleted the primarily fuel tank of his boosters, and when he switched to reserve, he saw that he could only use them four times. This was suicide, hopeless and stupid, but Squall didn't care. The war-world was the same and they still prevailed in face of it all… this was no different. Although no Goddess watched over him, Squall still believed. Had to, or else he'd go crazy right then and there and they really would die.

Squall kept his cool, going in the direction he felt was the right one. He didn't know why, but it felt right, and he only had his heart to guide him. It would lead him to Zidane… it always did in the past. He kept looking for that space suit, knowing his own oxygen wasn't going to last that long. Had to find Zidane, had to…

Squall looked to the left and he floundered trying to turn when he saw Zidane floating there, almost as if… yes, he was floating toward him! Flipping helplessly, Zidane was making his way to him, but far too slowly. Squall used up all of his suit's fuel to get to Zidane, maneuvering himself so he remained perfectly aligned with him. He reached out, stretching his arms, a sort of desperation filling him as he inched closer and closer. So close, so close…

When Zidane's back impacted Squall's chest his arms immediately wrapped around the smaller body and held him tightly. Held him close as possible with the suits and closed his eyes as he felt the immediate release of desperation, freedom from the insanity and the engulfing sensation of relief.

"Zidane…" Squall's voice came from the speakers of his suit, and Zidane opened his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Zidane's arms rested on Squall's and their hands linked tightly. "No… I am." Zidane muttered, the speakers amplifying his voice to be heard. "I failed to keep Ultimecia back. She…"

"I know. And I don't care. What matters right now is you." When he felt Zidane jerk from surprise, Squall held him tighter. "It's not everything… but I remember, Zidane."

Zidane squeezed his hands but said nothing; Squall assumed he was overwhelmed and couldn't blame him. Waking up to floating in space had to be a bit on the traumatizing side. But now what? They were both low on oxygen, Squall had no fuel and he assumed Zidane didn't either… did they just sit here and die together?

_Help me._ For once Squall called out. _I'm at the end of my rope. Give me something._

Squall felt Zidane release one of his hands, but before he could grasp it back, the thief pointed in the distance, toward the moon. Squall squinted against the light of the sun, barely able to make out a… shape. Something was flipping toward them… it looked like a spaceship.

_Well, thank you._

Squall watched the ship, daring to hope. It was rather menacing in nature, like a fierce dragon spiraling after them, colored a blood-like hue that made Squall think of that poor medic on the Lunar Base. As it came toward them, Squall pulled Zidane close as a wild gamble came to mind. But was it so wild if it was the only thing left to do?

"Hang on, Zidane…"

Turning them a bit, Squall tried to guide them toward the spaceship, hoping it was as close as it appeared or moving faster than he figured. Luckily, within a few minutes it was in reach, and Squall grabbed onto a handle he spied. He pulled their bodies closer to it and, when Zidane also grabbed the handle, Squall punched the glittering console. A doorway opened, and Squall ushered Zidane in, quickly following right before the door shut.

They floated down into what appeared to be an airlock room. Looking at a meter on the wall, Squall was shocked to see the ship had a massive supply of air. Hope rising, he guided Zidane out of the airlock and into the locker room where a gravity field was already in place. There, Squall hesitantly took off his helmet, and when he breathed in the air he nodded to Zidane, who struggled with his helmet.

Squall actually chuckled when Zidane huffed in annoyance and he helped the thief remove the helmet. After getting out of his own suit, Squall continued to assist Zidane out of his. Once free of the suits, Zidane stepped away from Squall, who gave him a confused and almost hurt look.

"You said you remembered…" Zidane muttered. "Does that mean…?"

"Yeah…" Squall awkwardly hooked his thumbs on the loops of his pants, looking at the ground. "I remember… us."

Zidane rubbed the back of his head uneasily. "Wow, we have a lot to talk about, don't we?" he tried to laugh, but it sounded force. What exactly was he supposed to say now? Scream his feelings and run into Squall's arms? As if…

"We do," Squall agreed, going up to Zidane. As much as he wanted to embrace him, he settled for placing a hand on Zidane's head. "First, let's make sure we're actually lucky before we get comfortable. This was way too perfectly timed."

"Always so pessimistic," Zidane stuck his tongue out at Squall, who snared it with his thumb and forefinger. "'Eh!"

"Is that any way to treat your savior?" Squall scolded, but let his tongue go as a thought came to him. "But, Zidane, your crystal… I saw the shards with Rinoa, aren't you…?"

"I got it," to prove his point, Zidane held his hand out, the crystal materializing quickly and rather easily. "Manifestations are kinda like copies, they can break but the real one's always safe."

Well, that was a simple solution to what he thought was a complex problem. Thus assured, Squall rummaged through the suits, finding his gunblade within the secret back storage he had placed it in. He checked its ammo, and as he did, Zidane patted himself down and noticed his lack of weaponry.

Before Squall could say something to assure him, the blond crossed his wrists and held his arms out, closing his eyes. A moment later, twin lights erupted from his palms, and when his hands closed the lights melded into the shape of daggers, then faded, leaving the very weapons in their wake. Squall eyed them, not entirely sure what to say of the whole trick. Zidane opened his eyes, saw Squall's look, and winked at him.

"I got full access to my crystal now," the thief said triumphantly. "So, let's go." Zidane was out the door before Squall could say a word.

The brunette frowned. Why was he avoiding the issue now? Squall remembered, shouldn't Zidane be a little… happier? But given what all transpired, plus whatever happened inside the crystal world, maybe Squall should try and be less selfish. He followed Zidane, finding the blond crouching on a walk way.

Zidane turned to him and motioned for him to drop down, and before Squall could ask a roar sort of sound rang out. The mercenary dropped and slowly crawled to Zidane, peering over the edge as he heard the heavy, thumping footsteps. Below them, the creepiest thing since Odine walked beneath them—its elongated head was a deep purple color, dotted with three eye-looking orbs in it, the body black and stooped over with a long, teeth-lined appendage sprouting from its chest. It seemed to have three long, bird-like legs and two limp, skinny arms.

"What the hell is that?" Zidane whispered.

"I don't know," Squall watched it seem to look around before going back to wherever it came from. "Looks like a freakish experiment gone wrong."

"And unfriendly. So now what?"

"Let's try to sneak by," Squall muttered, both rising to their feet. _My junctions are secure, and who knows what skills Zidane's got now that his crystal's working. So even if we fight… we should be all right._

He spotted a door at the end of the walkway, and keeping his step light as possible, went for it. However, it didn't automatically open, and there was no manual console on this side. Zidane peered at the door, running his hand along it, but there was no key hole or cracks far enough to slip a pin in. It was a dead end.

"Guess we have to go down…" Squall muttered, eying the stairs. "You ready?"

"Always." Zidane beamed at him confidently, and Squall fondly remembered that look.

He pushed aside the memories though; there were far more pressing matters now. Once he felt they were safe, they had a lot to catch up on. The pair carefully headed down the stairs, stooping (well, Squall stooped, Zidane was short enough not to) as the monster-alien-thing seemed to mindlessly wander around. Looking from the staircase, Squall could see a large door similar to the one upstairs; it was a gamble if it was locked or not, but…

"Fight or dash?" Squall muttered.

"Dash."

Squall vaulted over the staircase the same time Zidane did, and when their feet met the ground the monster whirled around and gunned right for them as they gunned for the door. It opened upon their approaching and they flung themselves through so it would close on the monster.

Unfortunately a red version of the alien thing was seemingly waiting for them, and the hallway they entered was far too narrow to escape. It charged at them, Zidane opting to use his aerial expertise to jump high over it while Squall was forced to throw himself at the wall, narrowly escaping the jaws of the thing.

It turned, intent on keeping Squall pinned, but Zidane reversed his jump and was now coming at the beast. His left foot impacted on the head and sank in, making Zidane practically squawk in shock and twisted his body to get his foot free. The thief landed on the thing's protruding mouth/muzzle/whatever the hell that was and held on, the creature starting to flay around.

Squall casted Haste on himself, using the boost to climb up the wall. He kicked off and launched himself at the monster, embedding his gunblade to the barrel into its back. He pulled the trigger until all of his ammo was emptied into it and the thing slumped over, Zidane flipping off just before it impacted.

As Squall struggled to free his weapon, Zidane shrugged. "Well, that was easy."

Finally jerking the gunblade free, Squall swung it to flick off the goo. "I'm going to assume every room has one," he muttered. He spotted a door to the left and, gunblade ready, approached it. He could see another door across the hall, but he also heard the shuffling footsteps of a monster.

Squall grabbed Zidane's hand and raced across the hall, looking over to see another purple alien run for them from the back of what seemed to be the ship's hangar. They skidded through the door, and when a roar immediately to their right went off Squall pushed Zidane behind him protectively.

Sitting on what seemed to be a lift, a green version of the alien sat, but it also appeared to be stuck. It struggled to free its large limbs from the handles of the lift, roaring its frustration. Squall set it aflame with a Flare spell, and as it smoldered, he went across to the large door across from the lift.

"_Security lock released._" Echoed a robotic voice, and when the door opened, it revealed the bridge they initially were on.

"Lovely," Squall muttered sarcastically. He turned around to see Zidane curiously poking the burnt corpse with his dagger.

"You know," Zidane muttered. "The first one we saw was purple, then we killed a red, then we saw another purple. Now here's a green one. So say there's two of each color…"

"Let's hope they don't make a rainbow," Squall grunted, reloading his gunblade with ammo. "I'm sure it won't taste very good."

"Er, what?"

"Modern day cheap joke. Let's go."

Zidane frowned at 'modern day' but followed Squall to the door on the left of the lift. As soon as Squall opened it, however, both men gave out cries of surprised as Squall's sword arm was snared by an alien's maw and he was dragged into the room.

"_Squall_!" Zidane raced in and once more jumped at the thing's head. This one, yellow in color, was apparently smarter than the others. It flung a Thundaga spell at Zidane, who was still unaccustomed to this world's magic and skills.

The shock of the spell made Zidane fly back, hitting the wall above the door. He fell to the ground with a thump, and Squall struggled with the monster, calling Zidane's name. Zidane's body sizzled and had little sparks coming from it, and after a moment he groaned and tried to get up.

Seeing Zidane hurt was enough to spark Squall's rage. If the thing wanted his arm so bad, it could have it—Squall twisted his arm to point the gunblade down its 'throat' and let loose a volley of shots. Either bullets or the vibrations of the blade made the creature let go, but Squall wasn't finished. Once his mangled arm was free he swung wildly at the creature, infusing random elements into his weapon each swing and pulling the trigger.

When enough energy from the magic built up, Squall hopped back a step and spun, sending the magic in a half-circle wave at the creature. It split the thing in half, and lifeless it fell to the ground. Sure it was dead, Squall turned to rush to Zidane's side just to watch him rush to his.

"Your arm!" Zidane gaped when he neared. Looking down, Squall saw the leather sleeve was shredded, as was most of the flesh under it. He could see his muscles in some places, and… hell, that was his bone under all the blood.

The pain just then settled and Squall hissed, dropping his gunblade. He struggled to remove his jacket, and once he realized the intention, Zidane assisted him. A puddle of blood poured from the jacket and Zidane dropped it on instinct; Squall set about trying to calm himself and push through the pain so he could properly access his reserves. Para-magic worked so long as the mind was clear, but pain clouded the mind easily, and damn did this hurt.

Squall reached into his reserves, grabbing a Curaga spell and casting it on his arm. Typically, wounds like this were treated by doctors before magic, but this was obviously not the typical scenario. Squall could only hope that thing's saliva wasn't poisonous or caused infections. Four more Curagas erased the pain and damage, but if there was something microscopic, Squall would have to wait for it to manifest.

He looked at his jacket with a sigh. "Well, that's ruined."

"You got spares, I'm sure," Zidane said candidly, but his eyes reflected his worry and concern, especially since he couldn't stop looking at Squall's arm.

"I'm fine," Squall assured him, picking up his gunblade and stabbing the tip of it into the monster's body. It didn't even twitch.

Spying a console nearby, Squall passed the rows of seats to get to it. Pressing a button at random, a report flickered on.

"Monsters breeding on the ship…" Squall read aloud. "Eight independent monsters… can be killed through regular combat, but must be done systematically…" his eyes skimmed the rest of the report, then he swore.

"What?" Zidane asked, coming up to him. He took the change to really inspect Squall's arm, just to assure himself.

"The monsters are mated pairs," Squall grumbled. "By color, like you said. If you don't kill one's mate, it'll be revived."

"So the red one and green one we killed…"

"Yeah." Squall hit the console. "Best to get started."

Zidane frowned, not wanting to put Squall in danger again, but they didn't have a choice.

* * *

><p>Zidane lost count of the possible hours they spent here by the time they finally slew the last beast, the second yellow somehow getting by them to the locker room. It fell to the ground with a scream, and like the others when both were killed, its body turned to ash. The blond crumpled to the ground in relief, and even though Squall casted a cure spell on him, he didn't want to move. He was so tired…<p>

Zidane let out an indignant sound when Squall scooped him up, carrying him back toward the lift that was locked. "H-hey!"

"Don't complain," Squall said, but there was a hint of affection in his voice and it made Zidane bite his tongue.

They crossed the bridge, through the door and when Squall approached the lift, he could hear the lock disengage. Stepping on it, it rode up into the cockpit, both men staring in awe at the room. Squall carefully set Zidane down and the blond excitedly ran to the front, looking around.

Squall's amazement was cut short when he realized he had to fly this thing. How the hell was he going to manage that? He went to the nose of the pit, staring at what seemed to be the flying controls and already felt lost. What the hell did those handles do? Steer? Then what about the…

"Squall," Zidane called, pointing to a console he hadn't realized started beeping. "It's… trying to talk."

Squall furrowed his brow, walking to the console. He could hear static and a faint voice; he slowly pushed up a dial, hoping it was the volume. It must have been, the voice came through loud and clear.

"This is Esthar Airstation. Ragnarok, do you read? Ragnarok, do you read? This is Airstation, do you copy?"

Zidane looked at Squall, excitement in his eyes. He may not understand the technology, but he recognized a positive sign when he saw it. Squall stared at the console for a few moments before finally replying, "This ship is the Ragnarok?"

The voice sounded elated and shocked. "Whoa! Ragnarok? Really? You're in space, right?"

Squall felt like facepalming. "Yeah but, I have no idea where we are."

"Roger that! We can track you from here! Wow… it's been seventeen years, Ragnarok!"

Squall didn't have the patience for a reunion, especially since he wasn't exactly the original crew. "Can we make it back?"

"Leave it to us! You should have enough fuel."

Zidane waited near the back as Squall followed the voice's instructions, something about data entry and something. He watched Squall go back to the pilot's seat, touching a screen. It flickered on, and when Squall announced he was in place, the voice from the console rattled off codes that went right over Zidane's head. Squall input the things on the console, then at the behest of the voice, hit one last button.

"Done," Squall announced.

"Congratulations, you're home free, Ragnarok. And…" Squall leaned forward a bit, ready to enter more data. "From all of us at Ground Control, we wish you Godspeed."

Squall actually smiled as he leaned back. "Thanks." He looked over his shoulder at Zidane, who gave him a shaky smile.

Zidane meant to go to him, but as soon as he took a step he suddenly floated in the air. Alarmed, he made a grunting sound and began to spin in place, unsure of how to move. Squall pushed himself off the seat and toward Zidane, enfolding him in his arms. He meant to push off the wall near Zidane to go back to the seats, yet… he just held onto the blond and floated in the air with him.

"Squall…" Zidane muttered, looking anywhere but up. "You shouldn't…"

"Shut up with all this 'you shouldn't' crap," Squall muttered. "Maybe I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I remember and I feel…"

Zidane wrapped his arms around Squall, burying his face into his chest and inhaling his scent. The guy needed a shower, but hell, so did Zidane and he couldn't complain. How long, since coming to this world, did he long to be here in Squall's arms? He closed his eyes and couldn't resist pretending they were in a world where being together was… okay.

"We're gonna make it back, right?" Zidane mumbled as they lazily log rolled in the air. Weightless, no burdens, free…

"We can only hope."

Zidane's pretending didn't last, the truth too crushing. His eyes closed tighter to block the possible tears. "When we get back… we won't be able to stay together."

"Bullshit." Squall pulled Zidane away a bit so he could see his face, and the thief slowly opened his eyes. "Zidane, you told me once when something makes you happy for just a moment… it's worth it. I remember… how happy you made me. Maybe I sucked at expressing it, but you did."

"But once I'm…" Zidane couldn't finish the thought, not when Squall looked at him like that. "I want to stay here with you."

Squall gave him a soft smile. "And I want you to stay."

"Can we stay together?" Zidane knew the answer to that question, but he wanted _Squall's _answer.

"I don't see why not."

Zidane smiled. "Well, we have a lot to talk about…"

"You know what? I talked the entire time you were in dreamland. I'm sick of talking. Everything is talk, talk, and more talk. It's time I made up my mind."

"Er, about what?"

The look Squall gave him made Zidane a little nervous, but he didn't protest when Squall leaned closer to him. Zidane closed his eyes when their lips brushed, his hands balling up Squall's shirt in impatient anticipation. Squall's embrace grew crushing when they kissed, but Zidane reveled in it, daring to kiss back. Squall was hesitate at first, but when he closed his eyes and let his feelings go, nothing felt wrong about the act. When Zidane shyly opened his lips, Squall dove in.

Zidane all but melted in Squall's arms as the kiss deepened, wrapping legs and tail around Squall as if he were a lifeline. Squall curled up around him the best he could, trying to cover each inch of Zidane's body with his, wanting to have as much of them touching as possibly. One hand drifted up to the back of the blond's head and tugged out the hair tie, the golden locks gently floating free in the gravity-less room.

When Squall's fingers grasped his hair Zidane let loose the frenzied emotions he corked inside himself since his arrival to this world. To his delight, Squall met his passion with his own, fire mixing with fire as their mouths moved against each other's, tongues dancing and reacquainting with each other. It was so strange to Squall, that his first kiss was not only with a man, but with a man he had kissed before. The warm mouth he so eagerly explored was familiar and new, exciting and comforting, sparking something in him he was sure he never felt before and had been suppressing for ages.

They gasped air between deep kisses, neither wanting to stop. Squall's hands began to prove adventurous, one gliding down to remember the curves and turns of Zidane's smaller, lithe body. Zidane's excitement was obvious as he also began to once more feel Squall, hands roaming over crinkling leather and soft cotton. If they weren't suspended in the air, Zidane was sure they'd…

Squall ended the kiss abruptly with a deep inhale, both of their eyes snapping open to see each other's red faces and shimmering eyes. Zidane panted a bit, swallowing some air before running his tongue all over his mouth to savor Squall's taste.

Squall lifted one hand to lightly touch his own lips. "I have no idea how to describe what I just did." He murmured.

"You said no more talk." Zidane's arms were around his neck, pulling him back down to his lips. "So don't stop this time…"

They kissed again, fevered with emotion all over again. Through the kiss Zidane expressed how much he missed Squall, how much he yearned for him those painful days of being so close yet so far. Squall kissed back with the relief of having Zidane awake and back to normal, with the apology of being so ignorant and the promise of more to come. Zidane clung to that promise as tightly as he did Squall, wanting to believe it, wanting it to come to pass while also wanting this moment to stand still. This present was perfect; he needed nothing else.

Squall's back gently bumped the floor and one hand lashed out, grabbing the seat to prevent them from bouncing. Kiss broken once more Zidane lifted himself up a bit, adjusting his body so he straddled Squall's waist, also bracing himself on the seat behind Squall to prevent himself from floating back up. He paused, looking over Squall's face, wanting to burn the half-lidded, almost lusty but loving look his mercenary was giving him into his mind.

Zidane couldn't help it. He said no more talking, but he had to say it. "I love you," his voice was strained, as if the words were afraid to come out.

Squall sat up a bit and began to kiss and nibble along his neck, making the thief arch his back, tail wrapping around Squall's thigh and squeezing as excitement began to rise. He slowly worked his way from Zidane's collarbone to his ear, where he pressed a kiss.

"I love you." Squall breathed, and he enfolded Zidane in his arms once more. The words felt right, proper, perfect. Yes, they were true, the emotion spiking higher than ever now that they were expressed in words.

Zidane hugged him just as tightly, resting his chin on Squall's shoulder. He glanced out the window, at the world they were rapidly approaching. They were going to be together after this, up til the bitter second he left. After this, after hearing those words, he couldn't pretend to just be friends. He hoped Squall thought the same.

And if not, well, Zidane was quite skilled in convincing his mercenary of things.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Jeez this chapter was long. But yay, our favorite monkey and lion are together again, n'aww~ Now they can go on dates and hold hands and do bad stuff and—oh wait, not really. D'oh.

I re-wrote this chapter about 3-4 times, but I dunno if it's just me or the scene I was trying to replicate. The space scene is really hard to make… not so… cliché/perfectly timed/obvious? We touched a bit on what happened to Zidane (So no, Kupo Lady, Zidane wasn't possessed nor made a Sorcerer XD) but a fuller explanation is in the next chapter, so please hold your questions concerning that til after ch.9 =)

**xJuneii** – I love Mommy!Edea. Despite how 'scary' she looks all Sorceress'd up, she still manages to be the momma Squall always needed. XD And I loved Zell's hotdog addiction too! It was so quirky and weird, you had to love it! But despite being a jerk, let's hope Irvine learns to tolerate this new change in Squall. Not like he lost Selphie or anything, right?

**Wingsong5555** – Well, everything is fine for them while they're in space =)

**Reiken** – I'm curious, what three things did you think was going on with Zidane, Rinoa, and the crystal? And was what was said thus far of it one of them? =)

Thanks to all readers and reviewers, as always =) I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!~ Oh, and because I've been on such a Squall/Zidane high, would you guys like a few extra/bonus scenes that kinda go along with the _Magnet_ 'verse? They don't impact the actual story much, mostly just character interaction, kinda like fillers (like a few scenes of what happened during the times they were traveling or off-scene interactions and the like). I'd add them to the story itself but I think it'd be easier to make 'em separate, like omakes or something. Other readers might get annoyed if they have to go re-read chapters just to find bonus scenes XD (Or I would, but I'm lazy so...)


	9. Tender To Each Other

Landing the Ragnarok was something Squall never wanted to do again. Despite explicit instructions from Ground Control and their remote access, it was still dreadful, and he missed the field by a good half a mile. But no harm no foul, right? Squall was fairly sure he never saw 'operate and fly a spaceship' as part of his SeeD requirement training. As it were, he still clipped a bit of the mountainside, resulting in a bit of damage to the Ragnarok… okay, it was a lot, a few fuel tanks got busted and the pair immediately had to disembark once the ship was landed and offline.

Estharians rushed to the site of the landing, several of them technicians for the spacecraft itself. Right before entering the Earth's atmosphere, Squall had been radioed (radio waves apparently were in existence again thanks to Adel falling out of the sky.) by the Airstation. He admitted to not being part of the original crew, told his story, who he and Zidane were, and who he was expecting to meet them on the ground.

None of their friends were there to greet them, although a large man (who was creepily familiar, although Squall couldn't quite put his finger on it) motioned for him and Zidane to get into the car to be taken back to the city.

A Presidential Aide (who was also familiar. Damn memory crap) was with the man, offering translations to the movements for their benefits. "Please come with us back to Esthar. We have your companions safe at the Palace, as well as much to discuss."

Zidane didn't like that 'much to discuss' part. He and Squall spent zero time actually discussing what was important between them, and now they had more to add to the pile? Maybe he should have just stayed asleep.

The car thing was cool, though. It was like a carriage, minus the chocobos, with all sorts of crazy gadgets like moving windows and something Squall called 'AC.' Zidane spent most of the car ride looking out the window at the scenery he missed while asleep, his hand tightly linked with Squall's, while the Aide and the bigger guy sat across from them. Other than a few questions of what happened on the Lunar Base, the ride was silent, and it felt like it was eating Zidane's mind.

When the city came into view, conversation took place when Zidane nearly jumped through the window in awe. Squall reached over him, putting the window down so Zidane could stick his head out and look at the approaching metropolis. Half of his body hung out of the car, and Squall had to continually bat Zidane's happily twitching tail from his face.

"I see he's the excitable type," the Aide said. Squall noticed this was definitely not the same judgmental asshole from before.

"You've _no_ idea." Squall muttered, once more flicking Zidane's tail from under his nose before it made him sneeze.

"Actually," the Aide laughed—even the big man seemed to smile—"I'm fairly sure I have a good idea."

"What is all of this?" Zidane called as they got closer to the city. "It's like… like a crystal city!"

"Not quite. Get back in here." Squall grasped Zidane's hips and tried to pull him back into the car. "Zidane!"

"Hang on, I wanna see…!"

"You're gonna hurt yourself, now get back in here…!"

Squall gave a good tug, dislodging Zidane's hold on the window frame and jerking him back. The blond landed roughly in Squall's lap, body half-way curled into a ball on instinct. When he was sure he wasn't moving, Zidane opened his eyes and glared at Squall.

Squall reached over and closed the window. "You can sight-see once we get back to everyone."

The Aide was chuckling under his breath, and Zidane pouted. "Fine," the blond muttered. "You want me here so bad, then I'm _staying_!" declaration done, his tail wrapped firmly around Squall's bicep.

Squall glanced at the other men, who didn't seem the least bit perturb. He still wasn't the type for public affection however, so he shifted Zidane back onto the seat. The blond saw this coming, but the tail remained stubborn as he went back to the window, pressing his face against it to look. Squall was half dreading and half looking forward to his reaction once they entered the city proper.

About an hour later they entered Esthar, and Zidane was shocked speechless as he gazed out the window. The buildings towering over him were captivating, as were the nearly see-through streets that were both above and below him, going in all directions in such a dizzying matter he was sure he was going cross-eyed. People and other cars zoomed by at they hit a highway and sped up toward what Zidane assumed was the 'Presidential Palace'; it sure was big enough to be a palace! Nose to the window, as Squall did not want to open it and risk him getting hit by something, Zidane couldn't help but gape at his surroundings. It was completely surreal, a whole other level of mysticism to him.

They arrived at the Presidential Palace and, once the car was parked and they were out, Zidane finally let Squall go with his tail. Although the mercenary would no longer hold his hand, he did walk close to Zidane, placing his hand against the upper back of the thief when they walked up stairs and went through doors. It was strangely gentlemanly of him, and Zidane wasn't used to being treated with such. Even in the war-world, Squall was a rough sort of guy. But he supposed not exactly being in a divine conflict altered one's mannerisms a bit. Or maybe it was for show for these official looking people—either way, Zidane wouldn't deny enjoying it.

Everything inside the palace was lush and rich, making Zidane's thief senses tingle and his eyes sparkle. When he was sure no one was watching, Zidane would slip a little bauble or three off a table or six into his many pockets. Old habits die hard, and since Zidane had no reservation to quit thieving, he saw no reason not to snatch a few things. Plus, these were just so cool.

He was careful not to grab too many things that jingled as they boarded and rode an elevator several stories up. Once the elevator stopped and the four walked out, they were immediately greeted by three pairs of familiar eyes.

"Zidane!" Selphie practically squealed, rushing over and dropping to her knees to properly hug him. "You're awake!"

"And_ alive_," Irvine added, looking at Squall. "Heard you jumped into space! That's more than balls, man. I dunno what, but you got _something_."

"Stupidity?" Zell supplied with a half-glare. "And I thought us jumping into Lunatic Pandora was retarded—you go jumping into space!"

"It worked out," Squall shrugged. "And you jumped into Lunatic Pandora?"

"Right before the Cry hit, yeah." Zell walked over, tapping Selphie on the head. "Yo, Selphie, he's turning blue."

"Oh!" Selphie released Zidane, who coughed a bit but offered her a smile. "Sorry, I was just…"

"It's okay," Zidane rubbed his sides where the sharp corners of his pilfered items had dug into him due to her crushing embrace. "So where's the others?" He glanced around, and saw Squall also looked about the room, but there was no sign.

"That's what we're meant to discuss," The Aide said from behind Squall, making the mercenary turn. "The President is busy with caring for Ellone, so I ask we start without him."

"So Ellone and the others made it?" that was a relief to hear.

The Aide nodded, ushering everyone to the couches to sit. Once all were seated, the bigger man went into what seemed to be an office, leaving the Aide to explain.

"We gathered all of the escape pods from the Lunar Gate," the Aide said. "Ellone's was last. She and Piet were shaken up a bit, but otherwise they were fine. Piet is in the hospital, Ellone is with the President."

Squall frowned. "There should have been two others."

"So we were told, but the women reported were not present at the crash site." The Aide leaned forward and Squall could see under the hat a bit better. That deeply tanned skin was definitely familiar. "Squall, please tell us all that happened on the Lunar Gate."

Squall sighed a bit, but recounted the tale the best he could remember. They had arrived and set Zidane in the med lab, leaving Rinoa in a hallway to let her gaze at space. In the meantime, he and Quistis went with Piet, then saw Ellone—on the way back to the med lab with Ellone, something happened to Rinoa. When Zell inquired what, Squall explained it was Ultimecia.

"So she was hiding out in Rinoa this whole time?" Zell asked. "Hoping we'd get close to Sis?"

"Not exactly," Zidane cut in. All eyes turned to him and he looked away. "It's… hard to explain."

"I told them," Squall said, making Zidane look at him. "About… the war-world."

"War-world…" The Aide muttered. When Zidane looked at him, he said nothing more.

Assuming that was the signal to go on, Zidane crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. "You probably won't understand it, but here's the gist of it: during the battle with Edea in that… other flying school thing, when you all were knocked out, I saw Ultimecia. She's a sorceress we fought in the war-world, and was meant to be Squall's obstacle. Anyway, she was trying to possess Rinoa for some nefarious plot or whatever and I tried to stop her, but it was only her soul; I couldn't hurt her without hurting Rinoa. Then my crystal," at this point, Zidane held his hand out and materialized the crystal, receiving various amazed sounds all around, "kinda reacted to my desperation to save her. It took Ultimecia's soul and mine into itself, and so long as it remained away from my body, my soul could pretty much fight Ultimecia's for eternity in the crystal."

"So," Irvine muttered, trying to process the information. "Since Rinoa got too close for too long, your soul went back to your body."

"Basically," Zidane nodded, dismissing the crystal manifestation. "Souls can't stick around long without bodies. I was banking on exhausting Ultimecia's, but I guess it didn't work out that way. Once my soul had a 'place to return to' it couldn't regenerate if I lost a match, so it went back to where it belonged. Since my soul was needed to keep the mini-crystal world intact, it fell apart, and Ultimecia escaped."

Squall was sure it was a lot more complex than that; it certainly looked like it was when Ellone showed him. But laymen's terms would have to be the best for explanation—Zell looked like he was having a headache, Selphie had that spaced out look and Irvine's face was pinched in severe concentration. The only one who seemed to have a grasp of the idea was the Aide.

"And so, under this Ultimecia's grasp, Rinoa released the seals on Adel's tomb." The Aide stated. Squall nodded, and the man leaned back a bit. "Adel's tomb was swallowed by the Lunar Cry. It would not be too far-fetched to believe the monsters ripped it apart on its descent into the Lunatic Pandora; none of the sensors picked it up before Pandora vanished."

"Vanished?" Squall frowned. Things vanishing were never good.

"Into thin air, man," Zell said. "All of us, plus Matron, we got aboard it when it came over the city. But we ran into some machine thing and it kicked us out, got to Tear's Point, then the Cry happened… and then poof."

"Think Ultimecia is to blame?" Selphie asked, now back to paying attention.

"Pretty crafty sorceress," Irvine absent-mindedly noted.

"Are you aware," the Aide spoke slowly, grabbing all of their attention once more, "that although the Sorceress Power can be passed to any woman worthy of it, a sorceress whom is able can only possess another sorceress?"

"No…" Squall's frown turned into a shocked look and he sat up a lot straighter. "Rinoa is a sorceress? Since when?"

"Zat iz simple to answer!"

Squall felt the headache as soon as Odine walked into the room from a side office, followed by the judgmental prick. The doctor walked to the group in that usual hobble of his, and when he spied Zidane, he cackled.

"So ze non-human iz awake, iz he?" Odine looked Zidane over, making the blond's skin crawl and tail fur bristle. "I still have yet to find a species for you!"

Squall didn't have the time nor stomach to listen to Odine go on about his Zidane like that. "What about Rinoa?"

"Oh, you mean Sorceress Rinoa?" Odine laughed. "Quite a find, quite a find! Odine vill be more famous once he figures out ze mystery!"

"What mystery?" Zell demanded. "C'mon old man!"

"So you vill listen to Odine talk? Good, good!" Odine began to pace, unable to keep his excitement down. "As you know, a sorceress cannot die with ze Sorceress Power! She must pass ze power on to a successor, whether ze successor iz willing or not. Now, from vat I've been told, you defeated Edea while she was possessed by Ultimecia, yes?"

The SeeD and Zidane nodded, and the doctor went on, "In truth, if she vere not possessed, you vould have slain Edea then and there. Because of the threat to her life, ze Sorceress Power vas forcibly passed on. Out of ze three women available, it seems zat Rinoa was ze most eligible candidate, so ze Sorceress Power vas passed. However!" Odine whirled around gleefully, as if adding dramatics to his speech; Zidane was less than impressed by his performance. And accent.

"Edea vas possessed, and once ze spirit possessing her vas forced out, she vas healed and survived ze battle. No sorceress in history has passed on her Power and lived afterwards, so zis iz very, very new! As you see, since Rinoa became a sorceress, Ultimecia vas able to possess her. Vell, she vould have if this boy's mysterious power didn't stop her til ze Lunar Gate incident."

"But Edea was still a sorceress," Squall protested. "Other than Alexander, of which she returned before we got started, she had no junctions during the journey here. A non-sorceress can't use natural magic, and she still had access to her Ice Strike Sorcery."

"Zat iz vat makes zis so amazing!" Odine replied. "If you know, Edea had ze power of two sorceresses—one she said she gained when she vas five, ze other when much older. A sorceress can inherit as many Sorceress Powers as she vants or can handle, and if she so chooses, she can split zose combined powers into smaller ones if she has the life energy to do it. Edea passed _all_ of her Power to Rinoa, except she still iz able to use natural magic. How? Odine may have ze answer!"

They waited as he paused for drama's sake, and before Zell could burst out, Odine went on, "Sorceresses are not meant to pass on ze Power and live, so we have zought. But Edea has done it. Tell me, did Edea cast any natural spells outside of her ice spells?"

Selphie looked thoughtful, as she was the only one in the current group who fought with Edea during the time. "Actually, no. She saw ice was useful and kept using it."

"Zat iz because ice vas her original inherited power!" Odine cackled. "I call this, 'Remnant Power.' Because she possessed ze natural magic of ice for nearly all her life, it iz as natural to her as breathing. Meaning, Edea iz no longer a sorceress, no, but ze element of ice iz still a part of her. You could say, Edea is part sorceress. Outside of ice, she vill have to use junctions, unlike other sorceresses who can use any element without junctions."

"So Edea still has a remnant of power," Irvine summarized, "just not enough to be a sorceress."

"In a sense," Odine conceded. "But Sorceress Rinoa! You see, ven a new sorceress is made, she can use ze specialties of the sorceress who gave her ze Power. So Rinoa, like Edea, specializes in ice and vatever else Edea possessed. But each sorceress, once born, also gains her own unique specialty. From ze footage we gathered from Lunar Base, Rinoa has an affinity for all magic types. A very rare sorceress, immensely powerful like Adel. But unlike Adel, whose specialty iz energy, Rinoa iz raw primal magic. Imagine, once she iz older and ze natural magic becomes a bigger part of her… vell, we hope Rinoa never goes evil, eh?" he laughed.

"Fine, so we get how Matron can cast natural magic and how Rinoa is a sorceress," Squall stood, towering over Odine. "But where is she, and Quistis, now?"

"Zat is vat ve vanted to ask you," Odine replied. "Esthar has been in uproar over a new sorceress since Adel's disappearance from space. Given vat she did, ze people want her to take Adel's place, entombed forever above earth."

Squall's eyes narrowed. "I hope you're aware I won't let you do that."

"Vat iz one boy to the Estharians?" Odine laughed. "Personally, Odine would like to have Sorceress Rinoa stay, have many questions and experiments for her! But no, neither can happen, because she's vanished." He snapped his fingers before wiggling them in the air.

Before Squall could further threaten, Zidane cut into the conversation. "So I take it Edea isn't evil anymore," the others nodded, and he rubbed the back of his head. He had a lot to catch up on. "So where is she now?"

The Aide answered this, "The White SeeD ship approached our docks. Since she was no longer a sorceress and thus, had no reason to stay, she left with them to return to her home."

Zell crossed arms and legs. "We've heard Quistis and Rinoa went missing, and Matron wanted to stay, but we sent her home. Now we're trying to find the girls before Estharian riots do."

"We hoped you may have an idea of where they would go," the Aide said. At Squall's look, he held up his hands in peace. "I assure you, we have no intention of entombing Rinoa. Ellone has made explicit commands to safeguard her from the angry people, and the President can't deny her."

"Okay, I'm dying to know," Zidane said. "Obviously I still need to be told what's with this Ellone girl, but why is she able to order your leader around?"

"That is an answer I think needs to be held until this predicament with Rinoa is resolved," the Aide answered. "But they have known each other for a long time now. Not like _that_, I assure you."

Squall crossed his arms, turning his head to look to the side. _Garden would be a logical place for them to go, but risky. At the same time, there's really nowhere else to go. If these people knew us at all, they'd know that. _He looked to the Aide, dropping his arms. "Can you get us to FH quickly?"

"We can arrange a car and lift," The Aide replied. "We'd offer you the Ragnarok—you recovered it, it's practically yours—but we'll have to repair it first."

"Fair enough."

"Would the women have gone to FH?" the Aide inquired, giving Squall a look.

He didn't trust him and Squall gave a careless shrug to express it. When it was plain he would get no other information, the Aide merely nodded in a sagely way that told Zidane he knew more of what was going on than he seemed.

Zidane hated those types of people, to be honest.

* * *

><p>Esthar's lift system was more expansive than Squall originally thought. Immediately they set out for FH (although Squall had to explicitly promise Zidane they would return to the city to explore), the lift they rode on into the city actually took them to the edge of the Great Salt Lake. From there they travelled by car to the railroad, where it seemed the men of FH had reclaimed their train. Figuring a little fresh air won't kill them, Squall used the car to travel along the railroad instead of leaving it for the Estharians to get later.<p>

Thanks to the car, getting back to Garden was quick. It was all a blur to Zidane, with him constantly being stopped by students expressing their happiness to seeing him awake, that he wasn't sure when exactly Squall went about informing the Garden of their new mission and plan of action. All he knew was by the time he actually had a moment to think, he found himself in the cafeteria scarfing down whatever Selphie put in front of him waiting for Squall to come down from the bridge. Funny enough the food was bought using the Gil he gained from selling the stolen items from Esthar, but no one had to know that. Thief secrets and all that.

Thankfully none of them inquired what happened in space, and Zidane did not want to even try to explain. As it was, he missed out so much due to his coma that he was pretty sure the next few days nothing was going to make sense. He did ask about Ellone and what happened when he went into the coma—of course, after the initial and professional explanation, Selphie couldn't resist gushing about how Squall worried over him and the like to the point Zidane was blushing and couldn't looked at any of them. And when she talked about how he tried to get Zidane to Esthar on his own, by foot, Zidane felt ready to curl up into a puddle on the floor.

Squall came to his rescue in the middle of Selphie's speech, formally abducting Zidane after grabbing a breadstick off his tray. Zidane was more than happy to leave the others to go with Squall, although Selphie's wolf whistles made Irvine and Zell groan and Zidane terribly embarrassed. Squall was Squall though, ignoring it while munching on the breadstick on their way out.

As they walked, Zidane noticed how much… lighter Squall seemed. Although they walked in silence, it was comfortable, and Squall seemed much less burdened than before. Either he was finally used to the leader role, or their reunion was the cause, either way Zidane was happy to see him less conflicted.

"So," Zidane started as they walked down the hall leading to the dorm. He wanted to deny the flutter in his heart at finally spending real alone time with Squall. "What's the word?"

"It's pretty obvious Rinoa and Quistis are on the White SeeD ship," Squall tossed the napkin the breadstick came with in a trash bin they passed by. "But I'm also sure Esthar is watching us."

"And not Edea?"

"Probably her too, but us moreso. We're the closer link to Quistis and Rinoa. We're going to give the White SeeD time to get to orphanage. In the meantime, the Garden will sail to Balamb at normal speed, giving the White SeeD two days' head start." Squall swiped his cardkey to get into the SeeD dorm.

Zidane frowned a bit. "Why Balamb?"

"Thirteen students died during the Garden clash. We're returning their bodies to their families."

"Oh."

What a depressing way to start their alone time. Squall swiped the card at his door, letting Zidane in first before following. Inside he went to the little kitchenette area, grabbing a bottle of mineral water from the fridge and heading for the bedroom area. The door opened and he paused, turning to see Zidane standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room.

"Well?" Squall called, and Zidane looked at him with a startled expression. "I'm in need of a shower, and quite frankly, so are you."

Zidane bristled at that. "Now that's rude."

Squall gave him a look before going into the bedroom, the thief eventually following. Much like the rest of his space, the bedroom did not have much adorning it. All Zidane saw was a bed, a small desk with a stool, a tiny bookshelf and a massive case leaning against the wall at the foot of the bed. The familiar face of Griever, plated in silver, was embossed on the black case. Judging by the size, Zidane figured it was the case for Squall's gunblade, which he was leaning against case as he took a swing of water.

"You got two choices," Squall said as he set the bottle on the desk, going to his closet. "You can wait til I'm done," Zidane's face immediately flushed even before the second choice was revealed, "or you can take one with me."

"You're forward," Zidane muttered. It was a rather odd switch, as it was usually the blond instigating these possibly scandalous actions, not Squall.

Squall pulled out a plain t-shirt and slacks, as well as a large brown bag. Out of the bag he pulled out a tank top and pair of jeans, as well as some boxers all in Zidane's size. Apparently during his coma, that seamstress delivered his clothes.

"I'm not implying something will happen," but why were Squall's eyes seeming to twinkle mischievously is that were the case? "I'm just saying the choice is there."

"You just want me to wash your back for you." Zidane playfully accused.

"Well, yes. Why else would I offer?"

Zidane rolled his eyes, but they both knew the answer anyway. He accepted the clothing offered to him, following Squall to a relatively small bathroom. He had taken showers before (never Squall's bathroom though, he ended up using the infirmary's) so the bathroom wasn't that unusual to him. What Zidane wasn't used to was the fact Squall had a separate tub from the shower. _That_ was pretty nice.

"Can we take a bath instead?" the blond found himself asking. It would be a tight fit, but not like the shower was going to allow much room for them both anyway.

Squall gave him a rather amused look, but consented, setting the plug in and turning on the hot water. As the tub filled, Zidane piled his clothes on the vanity next to where Squall placed his.

"For all the fuss about her," Zidane randomly mused, "the Estharians didn't seem upset about Adel."

"Frankly, I don't care. Rinoa and Quistis come before Adel," Squall paused for a moment, giving Zidane a look over before casually adding, "And you before them."

As sweet as that was, Zidane shook his head. "But I'm right here and they're out somewhere."

"I know they're safe, we just have to reach them, which I'm certain we will." Squall checked the water temperature, and then turned on the cold water for a moment. "Right now, Zidane, I'm tired of working. My mind is on the verge of breaking and all I want is to relax for just a minute."

And that made Zidane instantly feel terrible. Of course Squall would be, in the coldest of terms, disinterested in the happenings of things right now. After enduring a grueling battle against his beloved Matron, then Zidane's coma and struggling with foreign memories, then the whole space thing… hell, Zidane slept through most of it, and he felt ready to pass out. It was amazing Squall lasted this long. Battle-hardened soldier or not, Squall was human, and a teenager at that. He needed a bit of time to unwind.

Squall stopped the water, and all thoughts of anything else flew Zidane's mind anyway when the brunette began to strip. Apparently, the memories of the war-world also erased the modesty Squall typically came with, because he had no problems tossing his dirty clothes aside and stand in front of Zidane in all of his glory. And that glory was deserving of a few seconds of appreciative staring, Zidane was fairly sure.

The staring was interrupted when Squall tapped Zidane on the nose, and the blond scurried to rid himself of his own clothing. As he did, Squall climbed into the bath, closing his eyes with a sigh as the hot water soothed his aching body. He rarely used the tub—most of the time he made it an improvised washing unit for his clothes—and as strange as it was to use it properly, he still felt some relaxation already. His eyes opened part way as Zidane stepped in between Squall's legs, settling down with his back to Squall. His tail flopped into the water, laying on top of Squall's leg as the brunette pulled out the hair tie confining Zidane's golden locks. Flicking it aside, Squall pulled him back so Zidane rested against his chest and closed his eyes again.

Zidane made a sort of purring sound as he lay against Squall, the hot water seeming to melt all the hardships away for a moment. Although a part of him felt terrible for indulging himself in this, as Rinoa and Quistis could be facing peril right now or Adel was wreaking havoc, Zidane wouldn't deny how great it felt. Being close to Squall again… it was more than he could hope for.

_But you're not going to be together forever._

Zidane turned himself a bit in Squall's arms, causing the brunette to open his eyes and look down at him. The thought whispered again, and looking into those gray-blue eyes, knowing he'll never see them again once his mission was completed, filled Zidane with remorse. He was going to hurt at the end, but so was Squall, now that he remembered…

Recognizing the look on Zidane's face, Squall gently grasped his chin with thumb and forefinger. "What's that look for?" he muttered, gently running his thumb along Zidane's lower lip.

It was slightly trembling. "Just… I don't know if this is a punishment or reward," Zidane whispered. "Don't get me wrong, I love being like this with you. But…"

"You know," Squall cut him off. "I very faintly remember someone giving me the stupidest little speech, but now that I think of it, the words mean a lot… and I think I'll take them to heart."

"What speech? By who?"

"I forgot who, but it was basically I can't go through life only making friends or lovers out of people who won't ever leave me. Because sometimes, life will just happen and take them from me…" at that, Squall's eyes were overtaken by a soft expression. "…but that's no excuse to avoid people. I need to enjoy the now. And you, Zidane, need to as well."

_Enjoy the now._ Zidane was enjoying the now… or, was he? A part of him was always going to worry about the future, but… would being depressed about it right now stall it? No, not in the least. Whoever said those words to Squall had the right idea.

Zidane didn't say anything in response, merely closing his eyes and tilting his head up slightly. Realizing what he wanted, Squall smiled before leaning in and kissing those expecting lips softly. Water sloshed as Squall began to lean forward, making Zidane lean and scoot backwards. A bit of splashing and the kiss breaking soon found Zidane at the foot of the tub, more or less pinned to it, with Squall kneeling between his legs and their hips perilously close.

It was certainly not the heat of the water that made Zidane flushed, and when Squall enfolded him in his arms again, instigating another but deeper kiss, Zidane's body slid a bit forward. His bottom rode up Squall's thighs just a bit, and Zidane gasped out of the kiss, hanging on by his hold around Squall's neck.

"Squ…" Zidane's blush deepened. "I…"

"What?"

How could he be so nonchalant? Zidane scanned Squall's face, looking for that hint of desire; he found it, but it was smothered by something else, something less bodily and more on the emotional level. He didn't know what to make of it, although he was fairly certainly he didn't want to stop. But this was definitely not appropriate…

_Enjoy the now._

Zidane took a quick breath, but before he could start another kiss or even lift his hips up a little higher, Squall pulled back a bit and sat them both up properly in the bath. Confused, the thief only watched as Squall casually picked up a wash cloth, lathered it when a bar of soap, and began to wash himself.

At Zidane's look, Squall crinkled his nose slightly. "Sorry," he muttered as he washed his chest, then his arms. "Bothering me too much."

And the thief started to laugh. It was probably among the most ridiculous things he'd ever seen, and although Squall was giving him a hefty glare, Zidane couldn't help chuckling. He snagged another wash cloth and the bar of soap, following suit. When he was washing off the soap, Squall picked up the shampoo and, holding it above Zidane's head, squirted a decent amount. Zidane tensed, not used to this sort of thing, and Squall began to scrub his head.

"Not that I'm complaining, but this hair has to be an annoyance to keep up," Squall muttered, making sure he rubbed the shampoo into the longer locks.

Zidane had to close his eyes when the soap started to run down his forehead. "I think you'd look good with longer hair."

"As if," the mercenary scooped up a double handful of water and dumped it on Zidane's head, repeating the action until all of the shampoo was gone.

The bath progressed as normally as it could with two people in it, although once the actual washing was done and before they exited, Zidane couldn't resist starting a splashing war. The soapy water, when it got into their eyes, did sting a bit but even Squall was smirking by the end of it. The tub was nearly halfway empty, the entire bathroom floor slick and wet. Squall had to grab the towels hanging near the shower and put them on the floor to help prevent sliding; as he towel-dried himself and put on his boxers and slacks, Zidane snatched his t-shirt and threw it on.

Squall often heard from various other guys, when passing by of course, how they always thought it was 'hot' their girlfriends wore their shirts after doing the deed. He never put much thought into it until he saw Zidane standing in front of him, that over-sized shirt practically a dress, and despite how modest it really was he found it incredibly attractive. Somehow. Squall was still unsure of what the hell was happening to him, but he nonetheless scooped the laughing Zidane up and left the bathroom.

He dumped the blond onto the bed, Zidane careful to keep himself covered with the shirt, although his tail kept lifting the back of it. Standing over him, Squall casually looked him over, that appreciative smirk on his face.

"Relax?" Zidane asked, trying to keep the air of indifference.

"A bit," Squall stretched his arms above his head, and Zidane heard his back pop in several places. "Once we get to Balamb, I'll have to say goodbye to relaxation."

Squall certainly didn't miss the look in Zidane's eyes as the blond muttered, "Isn't that why I'm here?"

"I thought you were here to fix something."

Zidane grinned. "Maybe I was sent here to fix _you_."

The mercenary rolled his eyes before climbing into the bed next to Zidane. The blond moved over so he had space, and Squall entrapped him in his arms. Zidane immediately, almost on instinct, snuggled as close as possible, pressing his cheek against Squall's bare chest. The smell of the soap lingered, but under it was the familiar smell that was Squall; Zidane felt comfort in that scent, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Who said you could nap?" Squall muttered. "You've been sleeping for days already."

Zidane opened one eye and peered up at him. "Well, what else am I going to do? Watch you sleep?"

"Yes. I watched you sleep." Squall pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Zidane wasn't used to this overly affectionate Squall, but he was fairly sure it was simply due to all that's happened. Once he settled, the blond was sure he'd go back to the usual stoic, just-begging-to-be-messed-with Squall. But Zidane couldn't complain, he quite liked the freely given attention. He tilted his head up, kissing the corner of Squall's mouth.

"Do you really trust me to be awake while you sleep?" Zidane whispered, his voice taking on that sultry tone.

Squall's eyes were dark in their smoldering gaze. "I never _did_ say I was going to take a nap…"

Zidane was going to have some snarky, scandalous reply to that to further rile him, but Squall ceased the chatter with a deep kiss. Zidane wrapped his legs around Squall's waist, tail around his thigh, inhaling sharply through his nose when he felt one of Squall's hands slid up the shirt.

The kiss broke when Zidane tilted his head back with a deep moan, and Squall's lips found a new home along his throat, teasing sensitive skin there. They rolled so Squall was on top, the mercenary reclaiming Zidane's lips in a searing kiss. Zidane framed his face with his small hands, closing his eyes in bliss.

He hadn't realized just how much he missed Squall until now, and he hoped he never stopped.

* * *

><p>"That was embarrassing." Squall muttered, jerking a shirt on with obvious displeasure.<p>

Zidane remained lying on the bed, only a sheet covering up to where his tail sprouted above his bottom. Said tail was lazily waving in the air, disproving the amusement on the thief's face. "Well, we worked it out," he grinned.

Squall rolled his eyes before sitting heavily on the edge of the bed. They worked something out, but not exactly what he wanted. Then again, could he be blamed for not being prepared? It wasn't like he was going to randomly keep 'supplies' needed for such an act in the off-chance a foreign man from another world was going to fall into his lap.

The brunette rubbed his forehead and Zidane snickered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Squall's neck, chest to his back. "I guess I know where _you're_ going later," Zidane laughed as he dodged a swat, but still managed to hang on to Squall.

"You keep that up and you'll be lucky I even look at you." Squall huffed.

Zidane chuckled before jerking back, forcing Squall to lie back against him. It was a little uncomfortable for Zidane, but he cradled Squall's head to his chest, pressing his cheek to the crown of rich brunette hair and smiling.

"Take a rest," Zidane said, lightly petting Squall's hair. "You deserve it."

"Damn right I do," Squall muttered, embarrassment dissipating. He shifted so they laid properly in bed, once more pulling Zidane into his hold.

Zidane kissed his chin, still smiling. "After you wake up and go to the shops, maybe we can try again, hm?"

Squall snorted, but said nothing more, closing his eyes and tucking Zidane's head under his chin. Soon he was asleep, breathing deeply and peacefully. Zidane pressed his ear to Squall's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat with a happy smile. Their attempt at intimacy might have failed in a sense, but just being with Squall like this again was, truly, enough.

The blond also drifted to sleep, hands holding tightly to Squall's shirt as if afraid he'd leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Some main plot, then some 8x9 bit before shit hits the fan again. =) To be honest I was tempted to write out the entire 'failed' intimacy scene but… *shifty eyes* Maybe not-so appropriate just yet? Kekeke. Or I'll make it an extra. *cackles* This chapter was a little hard to write because I am now really deviating from FF8's storyline, so I'm trying to make sure all my bases and such are covered. Plus classes officially started, so please bear with me if updates dramatically slow. ; ;

**Reiken** – Great minds think alike, ne? XD Yeah, as neat as it would have been for Zidane to have gotten the Sorceress Power, it'd take quite a stretch to really explain (other than 'the crystal did it!') and I need Rinoa to be a sorceress for later. But of course he'd fight for the ladies! In love with a guy or not, Zidane's a gentleman, he'll take care of his ladies XD

**Wingsong5555** – I hope this chapter made you happier for them XD

**Kuroneko03** – I hope this chapter helped you understand what happened with Ultimecia, Rinoa, and Zidane. =) And I am glad you liked the space scene, it really was kinda hard to write XD;

**Kupo Lady – **Well, we haven't seen Rinoa and the others' reaction just yet, Squall's not quite going to flaunt it lol But everything will be coming out in the next few chapters, it'll be a great ride! XD

As for the extras/bonus scenes for _Magnet_, I'm not ashamed to say I've gotten started on them, kekeke. When I get a fair decent few done I'll post them as a separate fic called _Magnetized_, so keep watch for it! Some of the scenes planned so far are meant to be 'officially' part of _Magnet_ (such as, as you said Kupo Lady, the expedition with Irvine) while a few others are set in the universe of it, but probably won't logically be able to happen. But we'll see how it all goes! If nothing else, _Magnetized_ will give me an excuse to have all sorts of 8x9ness in Squall's world for no reason so I don't try and squeeze in unneeded scenes into _Magnet_, hurr hurr XD *helpless fangirl*


	10. Not The Dream We Hoped

Zell had seen a great many things since being a SeeD; the true side of politics, a warmonger gone mother, a country turned inside out and a building suddenly being able to fly to name a few. And that wasn't counting the endless crap he witnessed on Esthar, but that list was quite long. Long story short, Zell figured he saw pretty much everything once.

A sleepy Zidane in an oversized t-shirt about to fall off him answering the door to Squall's dorm? Nope, that was new.

Zidane's eyes were barely open. "Wut?" he murmured.

"Uh," Zell wanted to both look away and try to re-adjust the garment so it wasn't about to fall off. "Is… Squall there?"

"Sleepin'," Zidane yawned. "Whatcha need?"

Zell looked away as the wide neck of the shirt slipped off a shoulder, one hand rising to rub the back of his neck. "Uh, just to give a report…"

"Later?" Zidane swayed.

"Um, sure. Sleep well?" Zell looked back just as Zidane walked away from the door, making it shut and lock. He stared at the door for several seconds before shaking his head and leaving the dormitory area. His new motto was going to be, 'If I haven't seen it, I'm about to.'

Zidane clambered back into bed, where Squall laid half-awake himself. The mercenary cracked an eye open, and as Zidane made himself comfortable against his chest again, Squall flung the sheet back over him.

"Who was that?" Squall asked, a little more coherent even when sleepy.

"'Ell." Zidane muttered against his chest. He curled up as close as humanly possible. "Few mo' minutes."

"Give you thirty."

"Mmmmkay." Zidane smiled drowsily before he once more drifted to sleep, Squall holding him tightly.

Although he wanted to stay awake so he could keep good to his word, Squall found himself far too comfortable curled around Zidane in bed and drifted off before he knew it. The dreams he had were strange, like a mix of an actual dream and Ellone using her power. Squall saw Laguna, cheerful and stupid as always, except it was in the war-world. Hell, they even interacted—Squall had that feeling of passively watching like a third party, seeing his war-world self battle side by side with Laguna against the manikins and various henchmen of Chaos.

"_These things are gettin' bad, aren't they?" Laguna asked, for some reason shading his eyes._

"_Going on like this is suicide," Squall commented coldly. "We either head back or wait for the others."_

_Laguna looked at him, that look on his face as if he was never worried. "I think we can handle it."_

"_You _don't_ think." Squall snapped. Laguna rubbed the back of his head at the tone._

"_I know the whole thing between us has some bitterness…" Laguna muttered. "But, obviously we can kinda get along, so—"_

"_I'm not having this conversation right now." Squall turned on his heel, going back the way they came. Laguna waited a few moments before running after him._

In his sleep, Squall gripped Zidane's shoulders hard, his eyes twitching rapidly beneath his eyelids as he felt, through the fading dream, a presence bleeding into his mind.

"_I said I'd try to talk to you this way again,_" Ellone's voice came through.

_Is everything okay?_ Squall thought back.

Ellone actually laughed, so he took it as a good sign. "_I suppose. Have you found Quisty and Rinoa yet?_"

_I'm taking a wild guess they're on the White SeeD ship with Matron. We're going to Balamb, and then heading to the orphanage. Tell me, is Esthar spying on us?_

"_Of course, but the President is buying you time._"

… _who is the President, Sis?_

Ellone sent the impression of a wide smile on her face, and if he were awake, Squall would have facepalmed himself.

_You're kidding._

"_You should be glad I have connections in high places. You should get to them before Esthar does, and hopefully by then, he'll have reined the people in and found Adel so the people can focus on her instead of Rinoa._" There was a sense of static, and Ellone's voice began to break. "_Hu? I think one of us is waking…_"

Squall's eyes shot open to stare into the half-cringed, half-concerned face of Zidane. Immediately realizing his bruising grip the mercenary released his smaller lover, who couldn't resist raising a hand to rub his aching shoulder. Squall sat up, bracing himself on one hand as the other covered his face as if to wipe away the rest of the sleep. Zidane also sat up, tail creeping up from the shirt and sheet to wave worriedly in the air.

Squall glanced down at Zidane, who waited patiently for him to explain his actions. Instead of doing that, Squall leaned toward him and pressed a little kiss to the bruised shoulder in apology; he climbed out of bed, stretching his arms above his head with a groan and glanced at the clock. Zidane looked at the clock himself, although he wasn't sure why the time seemed to be important.

Must not have been, if Squall's slow and casual movements were any indication; he grabbed the forgotten bottle of mineral water off the desk, taking a drink to wash out the just-woke-up taste.

"You okay?" Zidane finally asked, unable to keep silent for that long.

"Yeah," Squall grunted, taking another drink. He didn't particularly like his water room temperature, but he didn't want to throw it in the fridge and wait. "You?"

Zidane nodded, hopping out of the bed and merrily going to the closet where his bag of clothing was stored. Squall carefully kept his eyes averted when, as he browsed the small selection, Zidane's tail rose up, taking the hem of the shirt with it. No need to start any more of that sort of activity and endure more embarrassment.

Squall went into the kitchen with his water, leaving Zidane to change. Pausing at the counter and setting the bottle down, the mercenary pondered his plan—Ellone was working on her end to ensure Rinoa's safety, but once they caught up to the pair, then what? Did Squall once more play fugitive until everything calmed down, or do they go back to Esthar and try to fix what Rinoa screwed up? Obviously Ultimecia wanted Adel, and considering her tie with Squall, he was sort of obligated to figure this crap out.

He leaned his forearms on the counter, staring at the polished marble as his mind tried to come up with something. If the President of Esthar was who he assumed it was (and Ellone's amusement only confirmed it) then Squall had a decent chance of getting back into Esthar with Rinoa in one piece. Of course, this was assuming his hunch of their being on the White SeeD ship was correct. For all he knew Quistis ran off with Rinoa toward Trabia, where they could use their connection to Selphie to get temporary shelter. Since Trabia was in ruins and Esthar was xenophobic, Squall doubted they'd check there.

Crap, his plan could be completely wrong and those two were sitting ducks til he got Balamb Garden to Trabia. But if he weren't and they reacquired the women, then what? Did he wait for Ellone's signal? If so, how does one avoid a country capable of making fricking _space ships_?

Arms wrapping around his waist pulled him out of his thoughts, and Squall cringed for a moment even when he knew it was Zidane. Touch was still new to him, regardless of the memory he regained, and Squall's first reaction wasn't going to be pleasant unless he instigated the action. A few seconds after struggling with himself, Squall half turned to look down at Zidane, who stared up at him. He had donned his normal, outlandish clothes; Squall couldn't help but admire just how well they fit him, more than any outfit this world could provide.

"You're getting restless," Zidane noted. "C'mon, what's on your mind? Spill it."

Squall turned so Zidane could rest his chin against his stomach, and he lifted one hand to pet the thief's head. "Just trying to figure out our next move," he muttered.

"Take it one step at a time," Zidane offered. "Find Quistis and Rinoa first. Then we'll see what to do afterwards."

"Sounds like something Rinoa would say." Squall shrugged, then poked Zidane's forehead. "I gotta go see what Zell wanted and make my rounds. You be good."

"When aren't I?" Zidane playfully frowned, but released his boyfriend, making note of the slight relaxation of his body. So the shock of his return was wearing off.

Squall ruffled his hair, going to the bedroom to change to his usual clothes. He emerged moments later in the usual ensemble, including a new jacket. Zidane was poking around the kitchen, and although that slightly worried Squall (He hoped Zidane wouldn't find the automatic can opener) he nonetheless gave Zidane a quick kiss before departing. Zidane watched him go, and when he disappeared, the thief had to wonder what the hell he was going to do now.

* * *

><p>"Will you quit giving me that look?" Squall scowled, and Zell blinked. "So what's the report?"<p>

Zell rubbed the back of his head, just unable to shake the slight awkward feeling of knowing something private occurred between two of his _male_ friends. Support or not, it was still strange as hell. "Uh, so I was helping repair the last bit of the quad when we noticed a big red space ship thing flying around toward Esthar. Since you came in on a space ship, I figured you'd know what it meant."

Squall didn't, but he could make a decent educated guess. "If it's Sis, we're fine. But there's a half chance it's not, meaning we need to skip Balamb and get to the orphanage."

"We can't skip Balamb, man," Zell replied. "A lot of students need to get home, and we've been getting calls and transmissions from families…"

Squall rubbed his forehead, his scar feeling itchy as hell. Zell was right, unfortunately—now that it was known their destination was Balamb, many students had actually packed, ready to disembark until the battle with Ultimecia was over. Most of them probably even called home to announce their arrival, and now that he was the complete leader of the Garden, Squall didn't want that mess on his lap.

"Go find Selphie," Squall said, putting a hand on his hip and assuming his usual leader stance, "and tell her to call the Balamb Pier. Arrange for a military oceanic vessel to be ready upon the Garden's arrival, preferably the same type we used for our SeeD exam. Then, tell Nida to park the Garden at its original place and keep low until we return. We'll spend four hours in Balamb to get supplies—Xu will handle the domestic affairs with the students and families. We'll take the vessel to Matron's."

"I gotta tell Xu her orders?" Zell groaned. Xu was such a _bitch_ to anyone she deemed 'less' than herself. "All right, all right. But, uh, hey… how's Zidane?"

The look Squall gave him made Zell nearly regret the question, but the mercenary leader sighed. "You talked to him earlier."

"Yeah, but he was half-asleep. Now that it's been about a day after the whole thing in space, I'm just wondering if he's… mentally okay."

Squall shrugged, either in an uncaring or unconcerned way, Zell wasn't too sure. "Zidane's made of tougher stuff."

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, so Zell took his leave with a quick wave. Squall watched him jog down the hall toward the elevator, leaving him alone in the walkway with nothing much else to do but go back to his room.

Squall rubbed the back of his neck before heading toward the cafeteria. He needed a few minutes by himself to really think over his new plan and come up with possible strategies should certain outcomes come to pass. Zidane's advice to taking it one move at a time was good, but that wasn't Squall's way; no matter how some may say he had changed, there were just some things that were 'Squall,' and that included over-planning.

At the cafeteria, Squall had a cup of coffee, of which he spent more time staring at then actually drinking. If the spaceship _was_ Ragnarok, than Squall was sure it was Ellone and those on their side. But what if Ragnarok was a mass-produced ship? Then it really could be anyone, including those who sought to do harm to Rinoa. Squall frowned at that thought—he wasn't going to let anyone entomb Rinoa. The mercenary was finding himself developing quite the fierce protectiveness of all of those under him, something he was sure he developed in the war-world when he spent his time with Zidane and Bartz.

As much as Squall meant to plan his moves should the Ragnarok-ship-thing proved to be enemies, his mind shifted to a much more personal thought process. Now that he regained his memories, so did he the emotions and thoughts attached to them. When Zidane finally discovered and did his divine-given duty… was Squall expected to just let him go? Squall took a large swallow of the still scalding coffee, coughing some of it up and covering his mouth with a napkin. He waved at alarmed students meandering nearby, assuring he was okay.

Yet his mind wasn't okay. He didn't want to let Zidane go, not after nearly losing him. He wanted to keep the thief at his side, selfishly away from his homeworld. Zidane obviously was completely in love with Squall, so it wasn't like he wouldn't be happy. Squall knew, with this whole 'promotion' as the Garden Commander, he could easily provide for them both and Zidane would never know sadness. Why did he have to leave at all?

_He doesn't belong here._

_He belongs with me._

Squall wasn't used to being possessive of a person, or even having a person to call 'his.' Now that he had, he was finding himself floundering of how to handle it. Sure, the memories he recovered indicated they had a good relationship in the war-world, but he didn't remember everything. How did he act, exactly? Was it like Zidane said, the same? But how could it be the same if he never had someone before Zidane?

Squall felt like taking another hot swallow of coffee to clear his head. He was supposed to be thinking of plans and battle strategies, not personal problems. But…

"Thought you were makin' rounds?"

Speak of the devil—Squall raised his eyes from the coffee to the sparkling blue orbs of Zidane. He had to fight the strange but nice feeling of seeing those eyes so alive again. "I did."

"Didn't last very long," Zidane sat in the chair next to him. "What're you doing, sitting here all alone?"

"Thinking," Squall answered matter-of-factly, taking a smaller sip of coffee. It wasn't as hot as before now. "You hungry?"

"Nah," Zidane fiddled with his gloves. "Just kind of… want to spend time with you." He glanced around, hoping no one heard.

Squall frowned a bit, tapping the edge of his mug as he stared at Zidane. In the war-world, their secret lasted maybe a few days before it got out, but the other Warriors were very understanding and accepting. Despite that, Squall faintly recalled keeping pubic displays on the low end… now, in his world, they couldn't even look at each other for too long. He was in too high of a position for such… information to be revealed.

Zidane seemed to think the same, for he sat casually away from Squall, body language denying any sort of romantic connection between them. The mercenary had to admit Zidane was an excellent actor.

"Bored?" Squall asked lightly.

"Yeah. When this thing is sailing there isn't much to do, other than randomly play Triple Triad with people or pester you." Zidane smirked at the last part, and Squall couldn't help smiling a tiny bit.

Squall felt the urge to grasp Zidane's hand, some strange itch that egged him to do it. He wasn't sure if it was just normal teenage hormones or he just wanted to assure himself this was his Zidane, but he fought it down regardless. He had to be professional…

_If I had fallen for Rinoa, it'd be all dandy to make out against the wall._ But that was life in his world.

"C'mon," Squall got up, leaving the half-drunk mug there. Zidane blinked, gazing up at him with a questioning look. Students near them were also watching, and Squall pointedly ignored them. "I got battle strats I want to bounce off you, and the cafeteria's too noisy."

Zidane caught the look in Squall's eyes, and he had to make sure he wasn't too eager in taking his place next to Squall as they exited. The eyes watching them felt suspicious, or was he paranoid?

This wasn't how it should be; Zidane felt caged in a way different than anything he ever experienced. In the war-world, if he wanted, he could hold Squall's hand. Whether or not the mercenary let him was a chance, but he could try… or hop on his back, or randomly hug him, and nothing terrible would come of it. Now, suddenly it felt as if he were being watched. Every move was recorded and analyzed, making Zidane having to actually think of his actions and words.

They happened to walk down an empty hall when Zidane finally reached out and grabbed Squall's hand. That made the mercenary freeze and he tried to pull away, but the blond held on stubbornly.

"_Zidane_," Squall hissed, eyes darting around. Not many went to the quad since it was technically still under repair, but still…

"This sucks," Zidane complained, holding tightly onto Squall's hand. "I knew your world was judgmental as hell, but it's just the first day and I already feel on edge and paranoid! Squall, it isn't any of their business, can't we just… not care about what they think?"

"I don't. But I do care if they'll follow me or not," Squall gently pried Zidane's hand from his, dropping them after giving his fingers a squeeze. "I have to lead these people, and they have to believe in me if I'm going to successfully do that."

"They can believe in you still," but Zidane knew it was a losing argument, and he frowned deeply. "I just…"

"I know," Squall muttered, his expression almost uncharacteristically soft. "We have limited time and this is wasting it. I'm sorry."

"Ya don't have to be," Zidane waved his hand in the air, trying to dispel his own disappoint at the entire situation. Maybe it really would have been better if Squall never remembered… "It's just how the Zodiac drops. We'll get through like always… right?"

"Shouldn't you be more optimistic?" Squall raised an eyebrow, losing his affectionate expression.

Zidane grinned cheekily at him. "I'm stealing your job like the thief I am."

Squall rolled his eyes and turned to continue their walk to the quad, where repairs were finalizing. Construction workers were cleaning up their tools of the trade, and as Zidane inspected the repairs around him Squall spoke to the overseer about what changes were placed. The quad was essentially the same as before, but now it was fit to be a defensive position with well-hidden ramparts for casters and ranged and sturdy (but 'fashionable' as Selphie put it) barricades for melee to take refuge behind. The military touches were well concealed so more festive gatherings could still occur, but never again will the quad be the Garden's weak point in another clash.

Squall probably spent a good hour touring the new investments, and Zidane fidgeted in boredom. He knew it was all important and Squall's job to make sure it was done right, but for someone like him it was too slow and monotonous. However, if he weren't here, he'd be going crazy from boredom elsewhere.

"Inspection passed," Squall finally said, and the overseer seemed to finally breathe. He began to write rapidly on a clipboard. "Finish your finalization and talk to Xu for your payment. When we dock at Balamb we will arrange a barge for you to be returned to FH."

"Much obliged," the man replied, taking the clipboard from Squall and passing it to another worker. "It's always a pleasure to help our friends."

Squall frowned slightly. "I'm not sure if your mayor thinks such."

"He's a stick in the mud," the overseer said, waving his hand in the air. "I mean, I respect him and all, but you're all still good kids." He patted Squall on the shoulder and walked away, leaving the mercenary scowling.

"Not _kids_," he muttered, turning to look down at Zidane. "I think that covers my rounds."

"Great," Zidane grinned widely, eyes sparkling. "Let's go to the dorm."

"Why?"

Somehow Zidane's grin got bigger, but instead of scoffing, Squall matched him with a grin of his own.

* * *

><p>The team spent an hour tops in Balamb itself. Although many students wanted Squall to handle the affairs, the mercenary briskly told them otherwise and pointed them to Xu. With Nida's help, Xu more or less took over Garden and Squall felt confident about leaving it in her iron fist. He could only hope she'd pry that fist open when he returned.<p>

Once supplies were purchased and Zell dropped a brief visit with his family, they crammed themselves into the military vessel Squall had requested. Within minutes they were bulleting across the ocean, meant to reach Centra within a day and a half at full speed.

Unfortunately, the barge only had one living space and four bunks. Immediately realizing that, Squall had made it his intention to sleep on the couches in the debriefing cabin, which only drew attention to him. With no way to avoid everyone, he was forced to endure the questioning looks from Selphie and Irvine until the girl finally cornered him.

"So like, you and Zidane _are_ official, right?" she asked, right in front of everyone, in the middle of Squall speaking of his plan.

That made him go quiet and Zidane to wince. Zell had to turn his head, as he was confident he knew already, as Irvine and Selphie stared earnestly. Finally Squall sighed deeply, dropping his hand from the flickering map of Centra.

"Yes, Selphie," Squall said, rather bluntly and casually. "Zidane and I are dating. Now, can we move on?"

"Just wanted to make sure," she said, smiling. "We figured you would, but it seemed so… like you weren't!"

"I'm a military officer. I'm not going to advertise my relations in Garden; now, as I was saying—"

"Oh I understaaaaand," Selphie again interrupted. "But you know around us it's okay to act like a couple!" she elbowed Irvine before he could say anything. "We don't judge, _right guys_?" she glared.

"Nope," Zell said. "But I don't think that's appropriate right now, Selphie."

Squall grunted. "By now, the White SeeD ship should have reached Matron's house. We'll dock on the beach near there and hike the rest of the way—if luck's on our side Esthar will have not deployed a—"

Selphie's nose was cutely scrunched as she asked randomly, "Is it true guys only get together cause it's easier than getting in a girl's pants?"

Squall facepalmed, and Zidane awkwardly patted his back. "_Selphie_…"

"Cause like, Rinoa would have been willing…"

Zell gave Selphie a look. "We don't judge, _right_?"

Realizing how she was coming off, the statement made Selphie finally fall silent and look at her lap self-conciously. Giving Zell an appreciative look, Squall was able to finish the debriefing of the situation and his plans given any scenario. If unfriendly Estharians were present, they would do enough just to secure the women; if Ellone's allies, they would use them to send a message to Esthar. Squall hoped no Estharians were there and he could just take the girls and leave.

After a rather tense evening meal Selphie and Irvine retired to the sleeping quarters, leaving the other three in the debriefing cabin. Zidane lounged on a couch across Squall's lab, fiddling with his unloaded gunblade as Zell thumbed a magazine, leaving Squall to slouch and partly doze as he randomly flicked at Zidane's twitching tail.

"Sorry about Selphie," Zell suddenly said, bringing Squall out of his doze. "I probably should have told them so this wouldn't happen, but I wasn't sure if you'd want me to do that."

Zidane rolled the barrel of the weapon, the clicks echoing in the room. "I guess we were doing a decent job at hiding it, if Selphie didn't pick up on it."

"Selphie's dense," Squall muttered, languidly staring at the fuzzy tail now wrapped around his forearm. "No, Zell, it's fine. I was waiting til we were all back together so I only had to deal with this once, but I should have known better."

The boxer looked over from his magazine. "What's the plan once we get Rinoa and Quistis back?"

Squall was hoping the answer to that question would have formed eventually, but all he could do was shrug. Zell waited a few moments before going back to his reading, and Zidane flipped himself over so he could look at Squall.

"We should go back to Esthar," the thief said, making Zell look back up. "Find Adel… and Ultimecia."

Squall frowned. "Provided we can even get into the country…"

Once more the cabin fell quiet, Zidane sitting up and resting his head on Squall's shoulder. Squall put an arm around his shoulder, but otherwise just tilted his head up and stared at the ceiling. Once he got Rinoa and Quistis back, he had no idea what to do… what to expect. At this point, all he had to do was wait and take things as they came.

He hadn't noticed Zell left until the door closed behind him, and Squall looked over to it with a sort of dazed expression. He felt exhausted for some reason, as if he weren't getting enough sleep, and that was a bad sign. Squall knew he needed to be in fighting condition, because a conflict was just around the corner. If the Estharians were at Matron's and they were enemies, he needed to…

Soft lips grazed his neck, making Squall freeze and his entire body tense. When Zidane's warm breath washed over the sensitive skin, Squall had to suppress both the urge to throw him and the desire to shudder. He looked down to see Zidane's half-lidded eyes, lips ever so slightly parted.

He didn't get a word in—before Squall could say anything, Zidane leaned closer and their lips brushed as he adjusted himself in Squall's lap. The mercenary's eyes darted to the door, but he was only given a half a second to look before Zidane was comfortably straddling him and pressing their lips together in a soft but insistent kiss. It took several seconds for Squall to finally relax into the touches, and a few more for him to return the kiss. It remained rather chaste, and when they pulled away to gaze at each other, Zidane had that lazy smile Squall quite liked.

"Getting time alone it going to be harder," Zidane whispered, not daring to ruin their moment with a loud voice, "now that we left the Garden."

"We'll have to make do," Squall muttered. He lifted a hand to lightly graze Zidane's lips with his gloved fingertips. He still felt a bit conflicted in a way, how to act to having his first boyfriend whom he had before.

Zidane seemed all right with that, an understanding shimmer to his eyes as he kissed Squall's fingers. He figured he'd have to lead their dance, in subtle ways of course, but subtle was his middle name even if he pretended to be brash. "Like… now?"

Squall smirked a bit. "This is rather public."

"Nothing bad, of course," Zidane chastised, leaning closer again. "But just…"

His sentence was cut off as they kissed again, this time Squall more receiving of the attention. The mercenary wrapped his arms tightly around the slimmer Zidane, shifting so the blond sat in a much more provocative position in his lap as the kiss took a much deeper, more sensual turn. Zidane's soft moan passed between their kiss, the minute vibration inviting a more vigorous response from Squall. Their calm kiss because more passionate and frequent, and although he knew anyone could walk in at any moment, Squall didn't care. He knew moments like this were going to be few and far between, if this weren't the last… and he had to get his fill while he could.

_He belongs with me._

_We won't be together forever._

_Make these count._

Their kissing ended with gasps on both of their accounts, and Squall quickly glanced at the door. They remained alone, and Zidane grasped his face between his hands, forcing Squall to look at him.

"Stop it," Zidane said breathlessly, shifting his hips in Squall's lap and delighting in the look that blossomed on his mercenary's face. "Just for a minute, I want to be selfish and have _all_ of your attention."

"Zidane," Squall half-groaned. "Stop doing that."

"This?" he shifted again, and Squall had to bite his tongue. "Only if you quit looking at the door."

"Fine, I'll stop looking at the door."

Zidane smirked triumphantly before instigating another kiss. He behaved for a few moments, but he quite liked the sensation of grinding against his mercenary. Regardless of the rising passion between them, which should have also risen Squall's apprehension of getting caught, the brunette kept to his word and did not look at the door; instead he did as Zidane requested, turning all of his focus to the blond by returning the favor of fevered kisses and sensual movements.

The next morning found the pairing on the couch, Squall sleeping on his back with one arm tucked under his head, the other around Zidane whom slept happily on top of him, tail coiled around Squall's thigh. Squall's jacket served as a sort of blanket over their bare upper bodies; although Irvine was glad they had pants on when he happened to enter the cabin. Despite the awkwardness and general disgust the gunner felt, he nonetheless swallowed it down and left the couple to sleep, deterring the other two of the party from entering.

"Why, what's up?" Selphie raised an eyebrow when Irvine attempted to direct her away from the debrief cabin. "They gotta get up, we get to shore in an hour or two."

"They're having, ah…" Irvine frowned a bit. "A moment, Selphie. Let's be friends and let them have it."

Selphie's face had the comical combination of mischievous and appalled, but her brighter side won over and she giggled. "Yeah, I guess. They won't get another chance like this, right?"

"Right, so let's drop that topic and mooooove on," Irvine gently grasped her shoulders and turned her around, heading for above deck.

Zell watched them go, then glanced at the door leading to the cabin. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to do—he didn't want to wake their leader up quite yet, but he didn't want to see Selphie and Irvine suck face either. Damn teenager hormones…

Having no other choice, Zell went back to the bunks. Maybe he'd find another magazine or something.

* * *

><p>Squall was displeased with the group's apparent shyness to get him up <em>before<em> they reached shore. The only reason he even got up once they beached was the impact of the vessel hitting the bank, and both he and Zidane had gone flying off the couch and uncomfortably onto the floor. Zidane's advantage to being small proved to be good for him, but terrible for Squall—he was fairly sure his chest was going to be bruised for a while. He absent-mindedly rubbed where he landed on Zidane's elbow.

"I said sorry," Zidane mumbled upon seeing him do it.

"And I said don't worry about it," Squall dropped his hand and tried to remind himself to quit doing that.

Luck was on their side as the group made the short journey to the stone house; Squall could see the White SeeD ship docked near the orphanage and there was no Estharian ship, ocean or space variety, around. Now he had to hope that luck held and he was right about the women.

A few hours of mostly silent walking (Squall figured they all had the wrong idea, but then again, he would have probably thought the same if he walked in on any two of them shirtless and cuddling.) found the group of five at their old home. Before they even got to the door it opened, Quistis running out with a smile on her face.

"Guys…!" she threw her arms around the first person, who happened to be Zell. "Oh, thank Hyne! We were afraid Esthar might hold you prisoner because of us or… or…"

Squall breathed out a sigh of relief, loud enough that all heard it and stared in amazement. "So you and Rinoa _are_ here," he said to her.

Quistis let Zell go to look at their leader, and she nodded. "She's with Edea now, and—hey, Zidane, you're really awake!" the blond woman went to him and, dropping to her knees, gave him a hug as well.

Zidane patted her back. "Yeah, and I'm glad to see you're okay too." When Quistis released him, he smiled charmingly at her. "What's Rinoa doing with Edea?"

"Sorceress training," the ex-instructor replied, getting to her feet and dusting her dress off. "I'm pretty sure Esthar told you some terrible bullshit or something. Sure, what Rinoa did was stupid and unforgivable, but—"

"We know," Squall cut in. "Ultimecia possessed her since she became a Sorceress. That's fine; we're going to protect her from Esthar. Can we see her?"

Zidane couldn't help but to give Squall a look at the anxious way he spoke, but he made sure Squall didn't see it. Rinoa was a friend, and one in a lot of danger, of course anyone would be anxious. Quistis nodded and led them all inside—Zidane couldn't imagine anyone living comfortably in such a crumbling, run-down place. But the SeeD went through without another glance, and Zidane trailed after them toward the backyard, which was a cliff overlooking the beach and lighthouse; Zidane saw what seemed to be the ship the women traveled on, and waiting in the yard was Headmaster Cid.

"Ah, Squall!" Cid exclaimed. "We saw the military vessel and wagered it was you. What happened to the Garden?"

Selphie volunteered to fill the Headmaster in, and peering down the beach, the rest could see Edea and Rinoa near the water. Edea summoned pillars of ice from the ocean, and Rinoa seemed to be either trying to mimic the spell or best it with her own. With what seemed to be less effort, Rinoa's icy pillars were much thicker and taller, and when she dispelled them, they shattered into potentially harmful projectiles instead of vanishing.

The group minus Selphie went down the winding path, and Quistis shouted to them. The magically-inclined women looked over, and Rinoa's face lit up upon seeing Squall. To Zidane's inner jealousy's dismay, Squall's face also lit up.

The girl in blue dashed toward them and Squall briskly walked a few steps, the two colliding in a hug that was mostly Rinoa tackling him and Squall holding on to her to avoid dropping her and to balance himself. Despite that he still hugged her, and Zidane had to struggle to keep the frown from his face. Since when was he so easily made jealous?

The two separated and Rinoa lost her smile. "Squall," she muttered, barely heard over the waves of the beach. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I…" she looked past him to Zidane, and his jealousy withered as Rinoa began to cry.

"Rinoa…" Squall awkwardly grasped her by the shoulders, bending slightly to look up at her now-bowed head. "Rinoa, we're not angry. You didn't know, you couldn't help it."

"He's right," Zidane piped, knowing she needed to hear him say it. "I got nothing against you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Rinoa sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

By now Edea approached, and she placed a hand on Rinoa's back. "Head into the house, dear," she said in her motherly tone. "We're done for today. Good job, as always."

Rinoa nodded to her, smiling a bit. With Quistis, Zell and Irvine, she went back up the path toward the house, Zell and Irvine chatting excitedly with her. Now with just Squall and Zidane, Edea clasped her hands in front of her.

"She's horrendously powerful for such a young, fresh Sorceress," Edea said to the question in Squall's eyes. "But she has a pure heart—once she acquires a Knight, Rinoa will be a just, good-natured Sorceress as I tried to be."

Zidane wanted to ask why she needed a Knight, but the woman looking at him made him fall silent. She looked at him from the top of his head to the tip of his boots, her eyes lingering on his tail for a moment before finally she smiled. Zidane released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Finally awake," she said comfortingly. Somehow she now instantly put him at ease; no wonder they all liked her as a mother. Edea looked to Squall. "I take it you have discovered yourself?"

Squall didn't know what exactly to say, so instead he merely nodded and reached over, grasping Zidane's hand in his. Realizing what exactly was going on, Zidane stood by Squall and held his hand just as tightly, meeting Edea's eyes and hoping he was doing it right. He must have, because she smiled approvingly and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Then may you be happy forever," Edea said with upmost sincerity. The men smiled brightly at her, then at each other, beaming.

Edea meant to say more, either about them or the situation with Rinoa, but she was cut off by the sudden roar of what seemed to be Ragnarok flying precariously low over the house. She ducked instinctively and Squall let go of Zidane's hand to cover her with his body as Zidane whirled around to follow the red ship with his eyes. Did they _ever_ get a break?

When the shock faded and Squall straightened with Edea, he muttered, "I hope that's Sis…"

"Let us hurry regardless," Edea said firmly, already hurrying up the path. Zidane briefly had to marvel at her ability to run in such a seemingly tight dress.

They rushed after her, entering the house where everyone was gathered. Rinoa clutched something in her hands, and Squall recognized it as an Odine Bangle; she was shaking terribly. He touched her shoulder, and Rinoa jumped, dropping the item with a clatter.

Squall snatched his hand away, staring at the melted leather and flesh and scorched bones with wide eyes. Astonishment overrode the pain for a moment, but once that moment ended he let out a long hiss. Rinoa quickly grabbed his hand between hers, casting a Curaga spell and reversing the damage completely. It all happened within seconds, the only thing everyone turning to see was Rinoa holding Squall's hand. The young Sorceress inspected her healing, then dropped his hand.

"Sorry," she whispered as she picked up the bangle, clipping it on. "I… can't control the powers now that they're awake. It's why I've been training…"

"It's all right," Squall muttered, rubbing his now repaired gloved fingers and thumb.

Shoving aside what this all could implicate, Squall tapped Selphie and Zell on the shoulders. "You two come with me outside. The rest of you, guard Rinoa."

Zidane protested, but Squall just lightly caressed his cheek before the three darted outside, where they could see the Ragnarok-like space ship landing. Zidane raised a hand to his cheek, sighed and stood by Rinoa, who nervously clutched her elbow.

"I don't want to fight," Rinoa murmured. Edea came to her other side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll lose control…"

"It's okay," Irvine said reassuringly. "It's probably Sis, er, Ellone. She's on our side, you kn—"

Gun fire made Irvine whirl around to face the door, eyes wide as they heard Squall shout out orders and Selphie screech in pain. Before the sharpshooter could rush to her defense, the door burst open and Esthar soldiers began to pour in.

Zidane summoned his daggers as Quistis drew and cracked her whip several times in the air to keep the soldiers at bay. Irvine pulled his shotgun from his back, dropping into a shooter's position and aiming at the nearest one. Rinoa backed away slowly as Edea also took on a protector's stance before her, the older woman casting a protective barrier of thick but transparent ice around the group. As fighting was heard outside, the leader of the Esthar unit before them pointed at Rinoa.

"For your transgressions against Esthar and for releasing the horrors of Adel," the man recited. "Sorceress Rinoa, you are hereby under arrest and sentenced for eternal entombment. Surrender peacefully and none here will be harmed. Resist and we will kill all of your friends."

Before Rinoa could break and do as the man commanded, Zidane launched himself into action, leaping over the barrier and kicking the unprepared soldier's chest. The man flew back, and the Estharians raised their weapons right at him. Zidane wanted to jump back over the barrier where he would be safe, but guns were faster than he was, and all Zidane heard was the explosion of at least five guns going off, all of them pointed at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So sorry for such a long wait for an update! Clinicals for nursing have started so now I got even less time to write and do all the stuff I wanna do ; ; Like Magnetized lol Hopefully I'll get the first few parts of that posted here soon…

-**Wingsong5555**: Selphie embarrasses everyone XD And she'll continue to do so!

**-Kuroneko03**: Second opportunity came and went, perhaps third time's a charm? XD Although Zidane won't know about Laguna and Squall, given his memory of the 12th Cycle was purged completely, and Laguna was not part of the 13th Cycle. I'll get to work on Magnetized soon though! =)

**-Lady Phantome:** Chicken pox? Oh my, I hope you're doing much better now! Welcome back =D And yes, I'm also glad to be having more 8x9 moments in the fic now, I may or may not get carried away with it despite working on Magnetized XD But oh, your comment about chapter 9 made me realize I subconsciously started the heavy 8x9 stuff on chapters 8 and 9… XD Haha. As for your correction, yours flows better than what I had, I'll go back and edit it a bit later on. Thank you =)

**-Lady Kupo**: Man, the whole 'give me a hug' scene was kinda… awkward to me lol Squall was all gungo of saving her and all of a sudden he didn't 'care' anymore until they got to the cockpit and had their moment, and even then he was kinda stand offish, and then… yeah lol I mean, I liked that part of the game, but at the same time it's so… strange now! XD Zidane and Squall are still reconciling their relationship a bit, but as Squall gets used to it, Zidane gets confidence and… fun stuff happens, heee. Don't worry, the bath scene gets much more detailed in Magnetized. *fangirl giggle*


	11. Unquestionable Reality

_Stop_ was a spell Zidane was accustomed to—even he recognized it from somewhere, perhaps his own world. He knew the mechanics of it as well: it didn't really stop time, it was more of a paralyze spell, but with the mental grip to make the affected _believe_ time stopped. Once the affected either was free of the mental grip or learned to shake it off, Stop was not as dangerous of a spell as some made it out to be.

Whatever it was that Rinoa was using was most definitely not a simple Stop spell.

Zidane hung completely suspended in his dodging flip, yet two bullets were mere centimeters from his body. One was just barely about to penetrate his forearm, the other between his eyes. He would have died, regardless of dodging the other three… and yet the bullets, him, _everything_ was completely and utterly frozen. It wasn't a Stop spell or an area of affect variant… time truly did stop.

The only thing that moved was Rinoa, who was slowly fluttering to the ground with the most gorgeous, ethereal wings that existed on the mortal world. Only she could move, think, see in this suspended moment, and the Odine Bangle was nothing but a crisp, burnt hole in the floor on the other side of the protective barrier.

She landed in front of Zidane, folding her wings behind her just as they vanished in a flurry of silky-soft feathers. Those feathers faded as she turned to face her companion, seeing the panic and fear so plain on his face. Zidane was terrified in this captured moment, and Rinoa knew he was seeing his life flash before his eyes before she finally acted.

_This man stole Squall's heart._ Rinoa was rightfully jealous, rightfully angry. Zidane knew she loved Squall, and still he stepped in. If he were to disappear, Squall would be devastated, and Rinoa would be there for him.

But Rinoa wasn't a shallow person. She proved this by reaching out and flipping the bullets around, and then turned back to the Estharians that dared threaten those she held close to her heart. Yes, Zidane might have won Squall, but was it his fault she lost? No, she just wasn't the one to catch Squall's eyes, the fault was hers. Zidane did not deserve to die.

Not today, anyway.

Rinoa lifted her arms, slightly twisting her body in a somewhat provocative way so the bullets would not hit her. As a massive Thundaga spell began to spark in her raised hands, she released time.

The five bullets slammed into their original shooters as Zidane faltered in his ungraceful flip, sprawling onto the floor in a heap of limbs and tail as the five Estharians fell over dead from their own firepower. The rest did not have time to react before Rinoa's spell was complete, and she jerked her hands down, pointing her violently igniting palms toward the Estharians.

The shrieking jolts washed over the men, obliterated the stone wall and door and traveled back into the closest two Estharians of the second team. Their bodies shook viciously before they dropped to the ground in a smoking, but alive, groaning heap. The men in the building weren't even husks when the lights stopped flashing.

The ice barrier melted away to reveal Edea, Cid and Quistis staring in complete horror at the rather serene, grotesque scene before them. Not even the bodies of the shot men were spared—they too were part of the ash pile that was swept away from the deceptively sweet sea breeze.

Rinoa felt all of their eyes on her, but all she did was once more raise her arms. A massive burst of curative magic erupted from her body, spreading to each of her companions, before she fell back into Zidane's arms in an unconscious crumple. The blond stared at her peaceful, sleeping face for several seconds before raising his eyes to look out to the scorched stone of where the entrance used to be. Several yards away he saw the spaceship the Estharians came in on, and Squall squatting next to Selphie.

Zidane couldn't see them so far away, but he knew his eyes met Squall's. And knew he was just as afraid as the thief over what they witnessed.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what transpired," Edea said for the fifth time as she placed a cloth on the resting Rinoa's forehead. "She was next to me, screaming about Zidane… then she was in front of the barrier, releasing Thundaga. It was as if she had Haste, except something even faster than that…"<p>

Selphie stared at Rinoa's face. "Is it bad… I'm really creeped out?"

"I think in a way we all are." Quistis replied quietly. "I knew she was powerful, watching her train since we escaped. But this… I had no idea."

Cid poked his head into the room, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "The remaining Estharians radioed in the President," he reported. "He should be here in a few hours. In the meantime, we got them locked up in their ship's own containment area; Zell and Irvine are standing guard."

Edea's brow furrowed. "And Squall and Zidane?"

Cid glanced to the side. "Honestly don't know."

She knew her husband was lying, but Edea just nodded, letting him go back to wherever it was he was doing. She once more checked Rinoa's pulse, ensuring it was regular before turning her eyes back to the girls.

"You all will have to depart soon," she said, and the girls nodded. "You must find Adel and the Pandora, and stop Ultimecia. Rinoa would probably remain here… that discharge of so much Sorceress Power will probably keep her weak for a while yet."

"Not really," Edea jerked away from Rinoa in surprise, and the girl's eyes opened. "I already feel better after a short nap. But I can't tell you what happened, other than I feel a _lot_ less pressure in my head now."

Edea frowned. "Built up magical energy, causing your sinus headaches? I would have never guessed…" Yes, the entire time Rinoa had stayed with Edea, she suffered constant headaches. Such a discovery was strange… Something Odine would delight in.

"I guess suppressing the magic isn't such a good idea." Rinoa sat up, grabbing the cloth as it fell off her head. "I cast some sort of enhancement spell… then Thundaga. Then Curaga. Except a lot more powerful than I intended…" the girl looked down at the cloth, her eyes unreadable. "How many did I kill?"

Edea hesitated to answer, but Quistis stepped in for her, "Eight. You injured another two."

Rinoa squinted at the cloth. "They hurt my friends," she muttered. "Nearly killed Zidane. I was justified… wasn't I?"

"Self-defense. I don't see a bother with it," Quistis replied, and Selphie nodded, both sharing the same mercenary-oriented thinking. Edea slowly shook her head, but said nothing.

"Still," Edea said a few moments of silence later, "it would be wise to keep you away from Adel and Ultimecia. At this point, Rinoa, I would say you're more powerful than Adel ever could be. And should Ultimecia gain control of you…"

Rinoa could somehow smile brightly and depressingly at the same time. "Squall… will take care of me. He's leader of SeeD… and SeeD destroy Sorceresses. Squall's sword will pierce my heart… kinda poetic justice, huh?"

When she half-laughed and half-sobbed, the other women said nothing, for it was the truth: Squall would have to kill Rinoa, and the irony was too obvious to bother pointing out.

* * *

><p>Zidane stared at the sky, lying flat out in the massive field of wildflowers. Next to him Squall sat upright, one knee propped up as his hands supported his upper body from behind him. Both had been there for several minutes in somewhat comfortable silence, staring at the sky and waiting for the President and Ellone to show up.<p>

The thief half wanted to curl up in Squall's lap and enjoy their moment, and half send Squall back inside to check on Rinoa. What happened could not be ignored, and why Squall seemed to avoid it bothered Zidane more than he wanted to admit. Sure, he was worried for Rinoa too but…

_What if I didn't come here?_ Zidane was pretty sure Rinoa would be Squall's lover if that were the case. He disrupted the world's natural order… could that be the reason for Rinoa's insane power?

And they still had to deal with the fact Zidane just didn't flat out belong… and he wouldn't be able to stay. He knew it wasn't a matter of he wouldn't… both knew he _couldn't_.

"Squall…" Zidane muttered, and the mercenary looked at him. "After I… fulfill my duty and… go…"

"Zidane…"

"Do you think somehow we'll meet again?" Zidane looked at him, noticing the look in Squall's eyes. "Maybe in your world, my world, the war-world… just somehow? Even if we forget each other again…"

Squall snorted. "I don't think I could ever permanently forget you, Zidane. You're so damn weird you're burned into my brain."

"Gee, thanks."

Squall graced him with one of those rare little smiles the thief so loved. "I can't say I know for sure, Zidane. Will you ever come back? Will I ever see your world? Will the Gods come back and screw us over again? Who knows… I can't think about that, because it wastes the time I have with you now."

Aww; Zidane had to fight a blush. Squall saying even semi-romantic things was always a quick way to make Zidane's heart flutter, and he sat up, scooting closer to Squall. The mercenary wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Zidane rested his head on Squall's chest.

"You know," the blond said after a few moments of cuddling, "they say if you promise something with all your heart, no matter what, you'll find a way to keep it if you're determined enough."

Squall rolled his eyes, although Zidane didn't see. That was so like him to think of such silliness…

"So, maybe…" Zidane's tail wrapped around Squall's waist along with his arms as he buried himself further into Squall's embrace. "Maybe… we can promise to see each other again."

Before he could think of a rather insensitive comeback, Squall bit his tongue. Would it hurt to play along? Looking down at Zidane, whose eyes were now closed and he clung so close, Squall could feel his heart twist. In all his sneaky ways, twice now, Zidane had forced himself into Squall's heart and become the most important person in his life. They had defied so many things people would deem impossible… was it so far-fetched, then?

"I'll be here." Squall said, making Zidane look up at him. "I'll be waiting for you. So if you come here, you'll find me." He stared in Zidane's eyes, noticing the glimmer of foolish hope. He tapped Zidane on his chest, over his heart. "I promise."

Zidane smiled, unable to help it. "I'll meet with you…" he returned the tap, over Squall's heart. "Here. I'll be here. I promise."

Squall returned the smile, settling Zidane closer to him, the blond all too happy to curl up against him. After a few seconds of letting the words sink in, Squall smirked at the horizon. "This is totally an inappropriate time for our emotional crap."

"I'd like to think we do it so when it is the appropriate time, we spend it having actual happy together time as opposed to depressive time." Zidane answered truthfully. "But, you're right. You should go check on Rinoa."

Squall glanced down at him. "I know Sis and the President. I have to see them first."

"But…"

Squall huffed out a breath, a bit of his hair fluffing up from the action. "I know Rinoa probably needs me but… I'm the leader. I can't tend to just one person like everyone tries to get me to do… well, everyone but you, unless you're in your 'pay attention to me' mood."

Zidane grinned, clambering into Squall's lap til he straddled him. Squall gave him a glare, but Zidane stole a quick kiss before rolling away to avoid a swat. Before a play-fight could ensue, the rumbling of a fast-approaching flying machine made them quickly stand and turn their eyes skyward.

Coming for them was the original Ragnarok the couple had brought back to Earth—Squall recognized the dent he caused from his rough landing. The ship flew over them, rather low, tearing off the flowers' petals and causing a tornado of them to torrent around the pair. Squall instinctively pulled Zidane close, one arm around his thief as the other protected his face from the petals. Zidane buried his face into Squall's stomach to protect his own eyes, but when the wind stopped and he peeked out, he couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the dancing petals as they floated serenely in the calming breeze.

Squall was less than impressed, scoffing at the petals and tossed up pollen as he watched the Ragnarok land a ways away from them and near the orphanage. Grasping Zidane's hand, Squall dragged him full-sprint to the spaceship, bound and determined to meet Ellone first.

The woman was just disembarking when Squall and Zidane made it to the ship, and she waved cheerily at them. Behind her, a tall, dark-skinned man in a rather exotic set of armor descended; he was followed by a much larger man in a simple wife-beater and pair of jeans, and after them in the a loose shirt and slacks…

_Kiros._ Squall matched names to faces. _Ward. And…_

"Hey there!" the Estharian President called, raising a hand in greeting as he jogged down the steps. When he reached the ground, he used that hand to shade his eyes. "Squall, right?"

Squall wanted to say something rather inappropriate, but he stilled his urge and nodded. "President Laguna."

"Ellone told us all about it," Kiros cut in before Laguna could start a ramble, "About how she used her power to send you into us, so you could see the past."

"Yeah!" Laguna said, walking up to Squall. "It's so weird, meetin' you like this. It's like… I know you, but I don't."

"_I know you, but I don't."_ Squall's eyes narrowed a bit. Yeah, he was in Laguna's head, and Ellone might have told him everything she knew, but… there was no way Laguna could _know_ him.

"It's so weird," Laguna was saying when Squall snapped back to reality. "But hey, we can deal with all that later, right? Heard my people did some stupid things, where are they?"

"Half are dead," Squall said bluntly, and Laguna's cheerful face instantly fell. "The rest are aboard their ship, guarded by fellow SeeDs."

"A shame…" Kiros muttered, Ward nodding in agreement. His eyes left Squall's face, trailing down his arm to his hand still linked with Zidane's, focusing his attention on the thief who had so far eluded everyone's attention by simply remaining quiet and still.

Zidane knew him the moment those eyes were on him, and he stared back confidently. "You knew where Rinoa was," the blond spoke, Laguna jumping back in surprise. "You asked us, but you knew. You just wanted to make sure we found her first."

Kiros smiled. "I guess you suspected from the start."

"Surveying is a skill I have, just don't always use." Zidane replied. "Unfortunately, Squall's right. Most of your men died threatening Rinoa. But I think our priority isn't that, as sad as losing lives is."

Ellone looked up at Ward, whose eyes seemed to be shimmering. After a few seconds, she looked to the pair. "Ward says, we should go inside and discuss with everyone."

Laguna finally picked up the fact Squall and Zidane were still holding hands, and as the group began to walk for the orphanage, assumed his thinking stance.

"Now that's a familiar sight…" he muttered to himself, eyes on the pair's linked hands.

* * *

><p>"So she has Adel," Edea murmured, "And the Lunatic Pandora. What does Ultimecia plan to do? She cannot compress time until she exists in all three planes of time… unless she is determined to destroy the world to draw out Ellone?"<p>

"We haven't discerned the Pandora's location," Kiros replied. "But it's still having an effect on the moon. In a month, it'll force another Lunar Cry, and who knows where it'll be by then."

Irvine tapped his foot a few times before crossing his arms. "It could appear anywhere, anytime… so we gotta be prepared to attack it before then. But that thing is nearly impenetrable."

"We know," Kiros said. "It takes a huge concentration of firepower or magic at a single, small point to pierce its shell. If Adel and Ultimecia are inside, it works both for and against us: Inside she can only cast magic within it, but that magic cannot past Pandora's shell. But she's commander of that fortress now."

"Firepower ain't the problem," Laguna spoke up. "Esthar could probably add some _pow_ to Ragnarok's laser systems. Combine it with this insane power Rinoa's got, should be enough to blast a decent hole."

Rinoa frowned. "I can't… control it."

"We'll figure something out," Laguna said with a convincing smile. Somehow it was disarming, and Rinoa felt at ease. "The only issue is, with the Pandora, I bet Ultilacey will control the monsters."

"Ultimecia," Kiros and Ellone corrected, and Laguna shrugged.

"Whatever! But the issue remains the same."

Zidane had remained quiet the entire discussing, and Squall had to constantly look at him to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. He wore that pensive look he always had when he was seriously thinking, and in a way it worried Squall.

The thief finally spoke up, causing all eyes to turn to him. "The crystal," he said, ignoring the Estharians' confused looks. "My crystal isn't of this world and it was able to beat back Ultimecia pretty well. I bet I could use it to blast a hole in the Pandora thing… We won't have to risk Rinoa overexerting herself."

Squall frowned. "I have a feeling there's an element to this plan I _don't_ like."

Zidane chuckled, raising one hand to rub the back of his head. "I haven't figured out how to use the crystal at range, I'd have to get close… Possibly pilot a ship myself and—"

"No," Squall immediately cut in. Before Zidane could argue, the brunette went on, "Hell no. You don't know the technology and at _most_ you have to learn is a month. No way. You can't pilot and channel at the same time. We'll all be on the Ragnarok and you'll use it from the safety of the cockpit."

"But—"

"Uhm," Rinoa's voice cut the argument, and now she was the center of attention. She nervously grasped her elbow. "Your crystal knows me, Zidane. Maybe… maybe I can focus on it, and you can direct my power?"

Zidane paused, then nodded. "Maybe…"

"We have four other ships like Ragnarok," Kiros spoke up, "plus a navy if the Pandora appears in the sea. We can provide temporary cover from the swarms of monsters… definitely not long, though."

Edea suddenly looked thoughtful, but before Quistis could ask, Laguna got up from his seat and knelt in front of Zidane. The blond thief warily leaned back, and Squall scowled at the President.

"You said crystal," Laguna reached out, poking Zidane's decorative amulet. "Crystal, like… what you had to fight for? You know, _there_?"

Both Squall and Zidane stiffened and fell deathly silent, raising the tension of the room by several hundred degrees. Squall's glare intensified tenfold while Zidane tried to force words out of his mouthing mouth, but shock kept him quiet for several attempts before his voice finally worked.

"Y-you…" Zidane sputtered. "You were t-there?"

Laguna stood back up and rubbed the back of his head. "Like I said when I got off the ship, it's like I'm meeting you guys for the first time, but I already know you. Not just Squall but… you, too, Zidane. I mean!" the President pointed behind Zidane, at the furry appendage swinging apprehensively behind him. "Who could forget a guy with a _tail_?"

Ward playfully nudged Kiros, who frowned a bit. "All right," the dark-skinned man muttered to Ward. "I concede, so Laguna _wasn't_ insane way back when."

"To be honest," Laguna added, grinning. "I only really remembered you, Zidane, when I noticed you and Squall holding hands. I don't remember much but… I don't think I made it. You know, _there_. I think I failed."

Zidane looked at Squall, who shook his head. "You got the most complete memories," the mercenary said.

"Ahhhh," Zidane threw his hands up, unable to take the awkwardness anymore. "We'll talk about all of this when the crisis is over. We gotta find this Pandora thingiemabob first, right?" the group nodded, and Zidane put his hands on his hips. "We know it'll show up for sure in a month, but there's the chance it'll appear before then. So far the accepted plan is using my crystal to help control Rinoa's power… problem is I dunno if that'll work."

Zidane held his hand out, summoning the manifestation of the crystal. When it appeared, he grasped it and began to nonchalantly toss it up and down in the air, much to Squall's horror. "So we gotta practice, Rinoa. You willing to spend some special one on one time with me?" he winked at the Sorceress.

Rinoa had two urges: one was to roll her eyes and huff out of the room… the other scared her, for it involved seriously hurting Zidane. She suppressed both and tried a much different approach; she crossed her arms and gave Zidane a smirk. "You willing to get your butt beat by a girl?"

Zidane whistled. "Spunky right out of the infirmary! I like it." The group shared a tentative smile at their exchange, and Zidane reached over with his empty hand to pat Squall's arm. "Don't get jealous, now."

Squall looked away, frowning. "I don't get jealous."

Zidane grinned but said nothing else when everyone else chuckled. After today, he had a feeling little chuckles were going to be far too much to ask for, and so he had to get them while he could. As for time with Squall, he'd have to steal that. But Zidane was a master thief, so that really was no problem.

"Let's get started tomorrow," Squall said, pushing off the wall he was leaning against. "Today we're going to let Rinoa finish recuperating, make sure all of our wounds are healed, and all of us can think of plans to bring to the fore next meet. Are you staying here?" his eyes turned to the Estharians.

Laguna nodded, somehow still smiling brightly. "You betcha. This is our fight now, too."

Squall didn't like the sound of that, but he had to be a leader, and Laguna was also one… he had to take that stance, so he went to the President and held out his hand. "Then Garden would greatly appreciate an official alliance with Esthar, at least until this crisis has passed."

Laguna's smile grew, and he grasped Squall by the wrist in the typical military fashion, giving him a hardy shake. He said something, but Squall could only focus on how familiar the movement was.

_Yeah. He was there at one point._ And Squall had a feeling he wasn't going to like what else his memories may reveal yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> I'm sorry for such a long wait for such a crappy update. Sadly, my summer semester has been hard as hell and I haven't been doing so well, so I'm going to have to drop all hobbies and dedicate myself to my school for the rest of the semester ; ; But I'll have a good two weeks between semesters, so you'll see me again with one or two chapters of not only _Magnet_, but also _Magnetized_! I appreciate your patience and understanding =)

**Wingsong5555** – He's okay, Zidane didn't get shot again! XD Well, not this time anyway *Shifty eyes* I kid! XD

**Elia41** – Thank you =) The rest will come soon, I promise!

**Kuroneko03** – They'll live their moments as they can, trust me =) Thanks for your continued support!

**Kupo Lady** – Your reviews are always fun to read XD I hope some of your questions got answered… but I hope more came up, too! =P Please continue to be patient, I promise it's all worth it!

Thanks to all the readers!


	12. Too Late to Turn Back

Squall hated mysteries—they were probably on his top five list. Information was a critical part of any mission, battle or even war, and to have it so cryptic and difficult to understand or grasp drove him up the wall. Especially if the information was not only ground-breaking important, it also pertained to him _personally_.

And if there was one thing Squall hated above mysteries, it was mysteries that had some personal issue attached to them.

It was one of the main reasons he tried so damn hard to get Zidane to talk, prior to his coma. Obviously Zidane was a personal issue, and a mystery at the time (oh hell, he still was.) that Squall couldn't decipher. It drove him crazy, and then the brat goes into an unexplained coma… _more_ mystery and personal. And everyone saw how Squall reacted to that… he tried to walk _on foot_ carrying a comatose person all the way to Esthar.

It surprised no one when they'd catch him staring at the wall with that tight, pensive look on his face. Rinoa and her Sorceress Power was now a personal issue, as was this whole crisis really. Especially with Zidane's involvement. There was also Laguna, who apparently also went to the war-world, but the bastard apparently also suffered such convenient amnesia and Squall was no closer to the truth than when he tried to get the information from Zidane.

At least with Zidane, if Squall actually wanted to put the effort into it, he could probably seduce the story out of the tail-sporting blond. He couldn't do that with Laguna—the mere thought sent disgusted chills down Squall's spine, and not just because the guy was older and obviously not his type. There was something else, something Squall _knew_ but didn't remember.

How the hell did that work? Finally Squall let out a loud growl of frustration and fell backwards onto the bed, now staring at the ceiling with a hateful glare. Only day one of this whole new 'plan' and he was already losing his mind.

"What's up, precious?"

Before Squall could react, Zidane seemed to jump out of nowhere and landed on him, straddling Squall's waist and smiling ever so charmingly. Squall had to, still to this day, steel his initial self-defense urge to throw Zidane off and spent a few seconds clenching teeth and fists before relaxing and settling his hands on Zidane's hips.

"I don't think 'precious' works as an endearment," Squall said nonchalantly. "That implies small, or cute. I'm neither… although it fits you well enough."

Zidane huffed. "Quit being such a manly man and accept the fact I like calling you stuff."

"_Someone_ has to be the man of this arrangement."

"_Ass_," Zidane smacked Squall's chest, huffing as he crossed his arms. "What're you doing all by your lonesome here?"

Squall pulled his hands down Zidane's thighs far enough so he could prop himself up on his elbows. "Thinking, like a leader should be. Refining the plan, making new ones as back up, the usual."

"So," Zidane smirked. "You're brooding."

"Maybe. Why aren't you training with Rinoa?"

"Edea apparently noticed something and cut in for Sorceress time. And since everyone else is still doing whatever they wanna do, I figured a little special time with my boyfriend was in order." Zidane smiled widely before wrapping his arms around Squall's neck, laying down on him.

Squall rolled his eyes, but laid back down and wrapped one arm around the smaller male, the other arm used to pillow his head. Zidane's tail happily waved in the air as he snuggled close, content to lay there and perhaps even fall asleep. Despite how tempting it was, Squall knew this wasn't the time, and he looked down at the golden hair under his chin.

"Zidane, be honest. Was Laguna there?" Squall asked. Zidane lifted his head so he could look at him, and despite their lips ever so close and the temptation to kiss him, the mercenary had to ask. "The war world."

"I don't know," Zidane answered. "I mean, he wasn't there during the last battle. But… but the war had been going on for years, recycling over and over. He might have been in a different cycle and… well, like he said, he didn't make it."

Squall frowned, although Zidane didn't quite get why it mattered. So what if Laguna was there at one point? He wasn't there when it mattered, and…

"_I only really remembered you, Zidane, when I noticed you and Squall holding hands."_

Zidane couldn't help the grin on his face, and when he noticed Squall's questioning glare, the thief chuckled. "He said he remembered me cause he saw us holding hands… that means we were in other cycles too. And _together_."

"… and?"

Squall was so dense, but Zidane could deal with that. He pressed a quick kiss to Squall's lips. "Assuming each cycle was fresh and we always forgot, the fact we keep coming back to each other… heh, does our promise seem so far-fetched now?"

Squall actually smiled. "You're so…"

His statement was cut off as the door to the room was swung wide open, slamming into the wall opposite and Laguna marched right in, now dressed in the familiar jeans and jacket getup. He was going to say something, but when he realized the position the two were, _on a bed_, Laguna blinked.

"Uh," he, for some reason, shaded his eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No—" Zidane started, and Squall sat up a bit, both arms around Zidane.

"_Yes_, you are," Squall snapped. "Learn to _knock_."

"Sorry," Laguna shrugged, as if walking in on two guys wasn't that shocking. The guy either was dense or had nerves of steel, Squall wasn't sure. "Since you're the leader, I figured I'd go right to you for any updates."

Zidane huffed, but he dutifully climbed off Squall before the mercenary could do it himself. Work came first, especially since 'work' now included saving the world. Squall sat up and rolled off the bed toward Laguna, leaving Zidane there without even a quick kiss, and the blond couldn't resist pouting at his back.

Laguna held up a hand. "No need to leave the room, man, it's just a quick blurb about my folks at Esthar." Squall stopped, and Laguna either didn't notice or just ignored his glare. "About those extra space ships? Only two are in working order as of now. The other two are suffering some technical hiccups, so we're going to dismantle them and use their generators to power up the remaining ships. Once those two are finished, it'll be our ship's turn."

Squall frowned a bit. "So more Estharians will be coming here."

"Well, actually," Laguna pointed at him, a bit randomly Squall thought. "I was gonna run by you, we can return to Esthar. With the return of radio waves, a lot of our stuff works a lot faster and with us there, orders will be more reliably followed, y'know?"

"I hope your _amnesia_ is accounting for the fact you're forgetting that your people despise Rinoa."

"Who says they gotta know? Look, it's just an idea, and I assure you if we go I'll keep her safe." Laguna offered one of his charming smiles, and even Zidane thought it was quite nice. It kinda reminded him of Squall smiling, not that the mercenary smiled that large. Just the way his face looked…

"Plus," Laguna shrugged. "Odine might have something about this war-world."

Zidane's tail went rigid as Squall's eye ticked. "How could he?"

"Creepy old scientists tend to know stuff about that," Laguna chuckled. "Naw, when I disappeared and came back, he ran tests. I didn't care about the results, but he might still have 'em."

Squall actually looked back at Zidane, who was giving Laguna a pensive stare. This was something Squall immediately wanted to jump on… but there was so much else going on that was more important. He faced back at the President and crossed his arms, glancing away toward the wall.

_What could Odine know that Zidane won't tell me?_ Squall thought. _Then again, Zidane hasn't told me much… we never did get to talk about it._

"We'll see," Squall finally said, uncrossing his arms and looking to Laguna. He held a hand up. "Now, if you don't mind…?"

"Huh?" Laguna blinked, as if snapping out of a daydream. He suddenly laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, oh! Yeah, sorry. You kids have fun." He waved as he exited the room, Squall closing the door rather loudly behind him.

When Squall turned back to the bed, Zidane could tell they weren't going to have the 'fun' he wanted. Not immediately, anyway. "What?" the blond asked.

"I think we have a good few minutes to _talk_," Squall said, sliding into the bed again. "I don't have this crazy urge to insure you're okay and with me, you're not afraid of offending me, and everyone pretty much is aware of our messed up circumstance. So fill in the holes."

"Gotta tell me what's a hole and what's not," Zidane replied, crawling to him and wrapping his arms around Squall's neck again.

Squall wasn't going to give Zidane a chance to do his usual wooing; he scooped the thief close with one arm and swiftly flipped Zidane onto his back, pinning him down with his larger body. Zidane let out a surprised, but pleasantly so, exhalation right into Squall's ear.

Damn, that was a point in his favor; Squall couldn't help the little shiver. But now Squall was in charge, and they were going to _discuss_. "I remember most about our comrades. About the war and us. What I don't recall much is Ultimecia, her role on the side of Chaos."

Zidane frowned. "I don't know much," he said. "You were secretive about it, to be honest. The most I know is she's a witch of time, was your obstacle for the crystal and was insane. And creepy."

Squall decided to be blunt. "If Dr. Odine has something on the war-world, is there something you want to tell me _before_ we see him and shit hits the fan?"

Zidane tilted his head a bit, regarding Squall and seriously thinking. He was honest when he said he didn't know about Ultimecia, other than she was crazy and also retained her memories somehow. Squall knew about them as a couple—perhaps not specifics, but that wasn't important—and… well, there wasn't anything he could think of.

"No." Zidane finally said. At the look Squall gave him, he felt a little hurt he wasn't believed completely. "I swear!"

Squall kept staring at him, but then unwound his arms from around the blond and pushed himself up. Zidane remained beneath him, staring up at him and wondered why he wasn't believed. Zidane only lied to Squall in the beginning, and he understood why. Now that all that drama was done, he told the truth! Well, not about stealing, but that was little things…

"All right," Squall murmured. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Her goals there wouldn't pertain to this world, anyway."

"Yeah…" Zidane slowly agreed. "Two different worlds, different fights."

Squall supposed that was the end of it. He lowered himself back onto Zidane, resting most of his weight on one arm as the other hand caressed Zidane's cheek, down to his chin, where he tilted the blond's head up a bit so he could lightly kiss him.

Zidane's eyes closed and his own hands reached up, running his fingers through Squall's hair. Maybe he _would_ get his fun after all. 

* * *

><p>"… swear something's up," Laguna muttered, staring at his hands as he sat down heavily into a chair.<p>

"What do you mean?" Kiros asked.

Laguna held his head behind his hands. "You had me all convinced this war-world thing was totally just me stressing at being President and missing Raine," he said. "But now that I'm around two people I'm _dead sure_ were there, and have said they were… I feel like it's trying to come back."

Kiros put a hand on his hip, giving Laguna a critical look. "_Trying_?"

"Yeah." Laguna looked up, resting his forearms on his knees. "Like there's a block in my head, and I feel the memories coming at it, but I can't move the block. A few slip in, but they're small things, like remembering Squall and Zidane were boyfriends."

"That's actually a big thing," Kiros said. "Considering…" he glanced around, then lowered his voice. "Your relationship with Squall."

Laguna frowned dishearteningly. "Kiros… I wasn't kidding when I told him I felt like I knew him and was meeting him for the first time. When Ellone told me all about him… I sort of already _knew_. It was still a shock but… I already _knew_. Did I know in the war-world? I dunno, man. Maybe I did, I'm not shocked or disgusted my own boy is into boys. I saw them holding hands and thought it was natural for 'em."

"So you are remembering." Kiros finally sat down on a chair opposite of Laguna, and the President felt more at ease. He hated it when people stood over him when he sat.

The older man shrugged, flicking some of his hair out of the way. "I guess, but apparently Squall and Zidane don't remember when I was there, and I wasn't there during what Zidane said was the 'final cycle.' So, what happened to me?"

"That you'll have to tell me. As much as I know how you work, I'm not in your head."

Laguna laughed. "You'd know where to look if you were!"

Kiros raised one of his eyebrows. "As if, it'd be a mess in there."

Laguna laughed again, over-exaggerating the sound so obviously Kiros just waited patiently for him to realize he wasn't fooling anyone. Eventually the laughter began to tamper off, and soon Laguna was pressing his pursed lips against his knitted hands, staring at the crumbling wall on the other side of the room. Despite the front he put up, Kiros knows Laguna _was_ a deeply introspective man, one highly attuned to emotions and his own sense of justice. Unfortunately that did lead to Laguna being taken advantage of, and prone to stress and worries.

When the President finally looked back at his advisor, Kiros didn't need to ask why. He just nodded and said simply, "He deserves to know."

"But it doesn't _matter_," Laguna argued, as always. "Look at him, Kiros. I wish he didn't have such a shitty job, but I'm proud of him, even if I have no right. He's a _Commander_, he's gonna _save the world_. He's got all these awesome friends, a home, a special someone… he's an adult. He went all his life without me, who am I to barge in?"

"Look at it this way," Kiros offered, "You were both taken to this war-world. Both chosen by the same Goddess. Fought side-by-side for a common goal. Maybe you got along and maybe you didn't. Maybe you knew you were related and maybe you didn't. Now look… back in your own homeworld, you're here with him. Chosen by fate, fighting side-by-side for another common goal. You're bound to this boy, Laguna; he's your son. Even if he doesn't want you to be active in his life… he still needs the closure of knowing his parents."

"Should wait," Laguna said nervously. "Wait til this is all over. He's got enough on his plate."

"I'd say now is no better. He could use a father's support."

"I'm a _shitty_ dad, Kiros," Laguna replied lamely. "I didn't even _know_ I had a boy til I was flat out told."

Kiros chuckled, although Laguna didn't see the humor. "That's life," the dark-skinned man said, and it only made Laguna glower at him. 

* * *

><p>Rinoa felt like she was going to collapse, but she held the crystal tightly between her hands as she tried to focus onto it. It was so weird, the fact the hunk of rock both felt cold and alive in her hands… and that it both accepted and rejected her power. She was a Sorceress the entire time she had it, why was it being so difficult now?<p>

Maybe cause it was Zidane's, that thief. Rinoa wanted to smash the crystal, but she tried to keep her violent urges under control. Wherever she got this weird violent streak, she hoped it faded away eventually. She wasn't a violent person… very rarely did she wish harm on anyone, rarer when she actually meant it! Although maybe that's why she was having such a hard time?

Rinoa sighed heavily, letting the crystal _thunk_ against the wooden table she sat at and feeling exhausted. Technically she hadn't cast a single spell, yet it felt as if the crystal was draining her of her magic… her now _natural_ magic. The feeling of having a temporary reserve was gone, now replaced with a familiarity that wasn't in her head like Para-magic. It was part of her soul, and the fact she felt drained of it was alarming.

She stared at the orange rock. She cared for Zidane… if she didn't, she would have left him to die when the Estharians attacked. If she didn't, she would work her hardest to rip Squall back from him. He was still her friend, so why did Rinoa feel so betrayed and spiteful?

Squall wasn't hers when he came into the picture, she now had to come to terms with that. She was still working on it… but if what she heard was true, that her would-be Knight had long ago been with Zidane… then she did ever have a chance? Rinoa frowned a bit. Fate was a cruel, cruel bitch, to bring such a man into Rinoa's life and snatch him away when she needed him.

Edea had stressed about how good Sorceresses had Knights. Sorceresses like Adel and Ultimecia didn't have them, even if Seifer thought he was one. Seifer was a tool, Edea had said… A Knight, essentially, would be Rinoa's life partner. When she had said that, Rinoa would admit she thought of Squall. A part of her, the selfish part, firmly believed that was the case.

_He doesn't belong!_ Rinoa's mind raged. _He doesn't belong here! He'll make Squall unhappy, I know it. We don't accept gay people here. Squall is a military commander, they'll demote him. Remove him from Garden, from all he knows. I know Zidane will make him unhappy, but _I_ can keep Squall happy!_

But why wouldn't Squall see that? Rinoa folded her arms and rested her head on them, fighting the urge to cry or scream. If she could, she would go back in time and never rescue Zidane from the ocean. She'd leave him there, let him drown! They don't need him, _Squall_ doesn't need him. Squall was supposed to be her Knight, so she'd be a good Sorceress. They'd keep the world safe, _together_.

If only Zidane never came here.

Rinoa sighed heavily and shoved her selfishness aside now that it had time to rant. She couldn't go back in time, couldn't regret the actions she had taken thus far. She had to deal with the cards she had.

_Ultimecia is trying to go back in time for some reason,_ Rinoa thought. _I wonder, under all the insanity, her reasons are ultimately like mine? She'll compress time so she'll never feel the same hurt again._

No, no, Rinoa shouldn't start sympathizing with the enemy. Ultimecia was evil, downright evil and destructive. She wanted to compress time for evil reasons, nothing more. And besides, selfish reasons were just as bad as evil if they hurt others. That's why Rinoa didn't speak against Zidane and Squall, because she loved Squall enough to let him be happy with his choice.

But still… one couldn't help but wonder what Ultimecia's true goal was. In a way, Rinoa felt like she could relate.

She picked up the crystal and tried to focus again. She had to learn to get this thing to accept her power and let her channel it when, where, and how much in precise amounts soon. Saving the world from the madness of a scorned woman was the priority, no matter if Rinoa felt like she could be that scorned woman herself. Wasn't like she didn't have the power herself, anyway. 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'M BAAAAAAAACK!

Nursing school is retardedly stressful, and I practically broke down in the middle of the computer lab when I got my passing test results. I seriously had a mind crash in all the relief lol Til next semester, anyway. I'm also sorry for the not-so… _cool_ update, but after this, we'll get more action and drama, I promise!

But now, onto replies!

**Lady Phantome** – I hate school too, but it's a necessary evil, I can't deny that. But haha, I do admit the flower field was my favorite part too. I remember when I first played FF8 and thought the original scene was corny. And don't worry, Laguna will be Laguna and do something Laguna-ish in the near future.

As for _Magnetized_? **Next weekend I'll have 2-3 chapters to post.** Look for it probably around **Sunday night **(so they're written and BETA'D lol)

**Wingsong5555** – No bullet wounds this time, but everything's gonna be coming together soon! Dun dun dunnnn.

**Soari** – Thank you! =D I hope you continue to enjoy it and come to love 8x9!

**Kupo-Lady** – Your reviews always make me chuckle XD I'll try to answer your questions without spoiling! If I don't answer some, that means there's a major spoiler attached XD

_Did Zidane actually steal Squall's heart?_

In Rinoa's mind, yes. To her, she figured she 'had Squall' she just 'needed time.' Time that Zidane stole. lol

_Did the concert in Squall's honor happen in Magnet's timeline?_

Yes! If you go back to the first chapter, you'll see Zidane notices there's tension between Squall and Rinoa—because of the outburst Rinoa had during said concert. I think it was 'not right' they were 'buddies' again after such an outburst on her part, I would think they'd have a tension for a while. So yes, the concert did happen, and the outcome I went with was if Rinoa had her tantrum lol Also, Rinoa wanted to walk with Squall before _and_ after the concert: one was a tour of the Garden (Before) and one was just a walk (after).

_Does Laguna remember Squall is his son?_

Yes, Laguna is aware Squall is his son. If you recall near the end of Disc Three, Laguna tells Squall, "I have a lot to tell you…" Also, Ward will mention Squall "doesn't look like his father" and Kiros follows up with "You look very much like your mother." So in this point of the FF8 timeline, Laguna knows, he just doesn't say anything.

As for your other comments, you'll just have to wait and seeeee what happens! =D

**Everyone** – Don't be afraid to ask me questions =) The only time I won't answer is if they're potentially spoiling of the story!

See you next time!


	13. Notice

Long time no write, guys. I'm really sorry.

I can't say anything that'll really not make you disappointed, but here goes.

As some of you might now or realized, I was in nursing school. I've graduated and now I have to pass the NCLEX examination to get my license.

I've tried twice now. I failed both times. I am on my third attempt. This exam 'locks' you out for 3 months every time you fail, and the first try costs $400; any re-exams are about $320. As you can see, I've already spent $720 on this exam, not including reviews and study material. I'm gonna spend another $320 here in a month, meaning I've spent $1040 on this exam just to get a fucking license.

It's been difficult. I've been a disappointment to myself and my family. Writing has been on the wayside, even though I still love it. Not to mention fandom crap and BLARGH.

Anyway, I know its all excuses. ~.~ And I'm sorry. It's all I can offer.

I do want to finishes these stories but right now? RL and my own inspiration aren't working with me to do it.

_**However**_ if you don't want to wait for me, you are free to email me at **kid_nyght**(a)**yahoo**.**com** and ask about any fic you would like to know the resolution of. I can give you a summary of the events meant to happen and the ending if you would like closure. Please put the fic title in the subject so if it goes to junk mail I can retrieve it easily.

Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing my works in the past. I appreciate you all and I'm sorry I was just another disappointment ; ;


End file.
